Harry Potter and the Pride of Gryffindor
by Jonny English
Summary: Post OotP, Harry recieves his OWL results and starts along his journey to become an Auror, Quidditch is taken to the next level.
1. Home is not Always Where the Heart is

  
**_Chapter 1   
  
_ Home isn't Always Where the Heart is.   
  
**   
  
Harry sat on a decrepit chair examining several leather bound books spread across his tiny table. He dipped a large eagle feather in a pot of ink and scraped it along the roll of parchment. The summer holidays for Harry weren't typical for a fifteen-year-old boy; there was no playing football in the park, no having barbecues and no spending time in the warm evenings with groups of friends. Harry did have friends, but they were all witches or wizards and in this bare room at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, he was as far away from the wizarding world as you could get.   
  
  
Turning to look at the alarm clock next to his bed, he noticed that the green glow it produced was illuminating the far wall, making the room look oddly like the Slytherin Dungeon, a place Harry had invaded during his second year. It was early, 02:13 and Harry hadn't been getting much sleep. Since the age of eleven he had been plagued by nightmares of the most evil wizard of the age, the self acclaimed Lord `Voldemort'. These dreams had, over the previous year, changed; once they allowed Harry to spy on the plans of the Dark Lord, but Voldemort had discovered the connection caused by Harry's scar. Now Harry's dreams were a mixture of horrible nightmares of his previous years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and misleading visions sent by the dark wizard.   
  
  
Harry blew across the parchment, drying the ink on his potions homework; he then carefully rolled the parchment up and closed the books. Getting up slowly, he stretched and heard a satisfying crack from his neck before moving carefully over to the tiny bed in the corner of the bare room, being careful not to tread on the loose floorboard and risk waking his relatives, the Dursley family. He removed clothing several sizes to big for him, hand-me-downs from his short and very fat cousin, Dudley, placed his glasses next to the alarm clock and collapsed onto the bed.   
  
  
It had only been a few weeks since Harry's return from school, and he couldn't remember a night he hadn't cried himself to sleep, images of a curtain in a large granite-walled room, the whispers from behind the curtain and the memory of Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, falling backwards through it, never to be seen again. Harry spent a couple of minutes trying to clear his mind, using the techniques he remembered from his brief and tortuous lessons with Professor Snape, before burying his head in the pillow and drifting off to sleep.   
_  
_  
_The sky was black as pitch; lightning arced, slicing through the sky and illuminating a somewhat large circle of black hooded figures. The circle, however, had large gaps, empty places between the Death Eaters who shuffled and whispered, their faces hidden behind white masks. With another loud crack of lightning a figure appeared in the centre of the disjointed circle. Falling to their knees the circle fell completely silent. The figure in the centre of the circle spoke with a loud voice, hissing his words "My plansss have been merely ssset back by the failure of your brethren in London, and the meddling of the fool Dumbledore. I will not be defeated and you all know your rolesss in the future conquessst, do not fail me! The ssschool will not be a fortressss for long and sssoon I will have my revenge on the Potter boy and his death with be asss ssslow asss the many yearsss of my exile."  
  
_  
The image muddied and swirled as Harry was awakened by the pain in his scar.   
  
  
Harry rolled over and struggled to focus his sleepy vision enough to see the clock next to him; the green blur read 05:38. Harry groaned to himself 'just over a measly three hours sleep.' Replacing his glasses, he rolled out of bed and padded barefoot to the window, opening it and allowing the cool morning breeze to wash over him. Then, returning to the desk and pulling out a spare piece of parchment, he opened the ink pot and began to scrawl with his large eagle feather quill. Harry had learned his lesson the previous year, and religiously relayed every dream to Professor Dumbledore. As he finished this letter a swishing noise, followed by a soft screech, sounded the arrival back from a night of hunting of the only companion Harry had so far this summer, his beautiful snowy owl Hedwig, a present from his friend Hagrid who had bought him the very intelligent owl, on his eleventh birthday, the year he started at Hogwarts.   
  
  
Picking up the parchment, he walked over to the bird stroking her feathers and giving her an owl treat. Hedwig clicked her beak and nuzzled Harry's hand affectionately. "Do you feel up to delivering this, girl?" Hedwig ruffled her feathers importantly and stuck out a leg so Harry could easily attach the letter. Thanking her he carried her to the window; throwing her in the air, she opened her wings and with several beats of her powerful wings flew out into the inky darkness of the night. Alone now, he returned to the desk and scratched out more letters to Hermione, Ron, and Ron's sister Ginny, really just to kill time until he could wander downstairs and make himself some breakfast.   
  
  
The previous weeks of the holiday had not been intolerable; during the days Harry had been working hard in the Dursley's garden building a rockery. Carrying heavy stones, bags of sand and soil from the front drive round to the back, the work was physically demanding, initially leaving Harry exhausted and sore, but helping him sleep dreamlessly at night, something Harry was only to happy to promote. As the weeks wore on, the effort got easier; as he adjusted to the physical work, the dreams had started to return. Two weeks in the sun hauling things about had had an impact on his body; he was taller than the previous summer, his frame more athletic than skinny now and he had some colour on his back, shoulders, and face, which helped to hide the signs of sleep deprivation from the Aurors who had visited every four days.   
  
  
Harry enjoyed their company, questioning them about developments in the wizarding world, especially now the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had actually seen Voldemort in person. He was told that, following Fudge's 'awakening', last year's "Educational Decrees" about Hogwarts were abolished and Dumbledore had been given complete control again. The Daily Prophet had apparently been under fire from many high ranking members of society for their failure to report any details of the Dark Lord's return. While he was glad of the information, Harry was also pleased when they left; over the years of his life, Harry had only recently acquired friends and while his companions meant more to him than anything in the world, he liked time and space to think. His sources of information, however, were not limited to the Aurors. From letters received from Hermione and Ron, Harry received regular updates on the other one as they talked mostly about each other. Harry enjoyed Ginny's letters the most, as she was always telling him about Fred and George's business, what the Burrow was like with Bill and Charlie back for a holiday and more gossip she somehow managed to obtain relating to members of the school they both knew.   
  
  
Harry missed the Burrow more every summer, when he was there, he was never hungry; Mrs Weasley was always over protective and fussed over him; he loved being able to fly in the wood behind their home or just being able to relax and do nothing for a while. Banishing this thought, as he knew it would eat at him, making him feel sorry for himself, Harry turned to check the clock, which now read 06:47. Turning back to his desk, he secured the lid on the ink pot and placed the letters to one side; he would have to wait for Hedwig to return, or Pig to bring a letter from Ron or Ginny to send them.   
  
  
Harry threw on some clean clothes and then went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth and attacked his hair with a comb, with little success. He crept downstairs to the kitchen, collecting the milk from outside the front door on his way and depositing it in the fridge, removed two pieces of bread from the bread bin and popped them in the toaster then removed the butter and marmalade from the fridge and a plate from the cupboard. The toast popped up half done as always and Harry pushed the lever to return them into the toaster, knowing he had to keep watch. Harry had lived in the muggle world for the first 11 years of his life and he knew that the dial on the side of the toaster was pointless no matter what position it was set on; left to its own devices the toaster would automatically provide bread in two states: slightly warm or charcoal. Removing the toast manually before it reached the second state he buttered and liberally covered it with marmalade before returning the butter and marmalade to the fridge and washing the knife, before he ventured outside with his plate.   
  
  
Harry sat on the patio, his back resting against the wall, eyes half open, listening to the bird song, and watching the sun slowly rise off the horizon over the roof tops of the sleepy suburb. The lawn was dappled with rays of the sun passing through the trees at the end of the garden. In the distance Harry saw three shapes crossing over the sun, two uniformly growing larger, the third much smaller moving erratically, bouncing as if on a piece of invisible elastic. Harry knew this was Ron's owl Pig and so, having finished his toast, he moved back inside. Depositing the plate in the sink, he silently ascended the stairs to the smallest bedroom in the house, and opened the windows wide to provide access to his new visitors. The two large owls circled the house and landed gracefully on the window sill. The third owl flew headlong into Harry's chest and, stunned, fell into his hands. Removing the letter quickly in deference to Pig's dazed state, Harry placed the tiny screech owl next to Hedwig's water bowl and advanced on the two regal looking owls and removed a letter from each. Upon removal, the each owl nodded and took flight, obviously not waiting for a reply.   
  
  
The first letter had an unfamiliar seal with the letters W.E.B. intermingled in a shield. Opening it and reading the top lines Harry's heart doubled in speed.   
  
**   
Wizarding Education Board   
Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results of........ _Harry James Potter_   
  
**   
Harry had forgotten about the results; heck, he had forgotten he had taken exams; considering the many events from last year they hardly seemed important, but Harry wanted to be an Auror, a position that required both good OWLS but also require certain subjects to be completed in the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests and access to these subjects was restricted. In order to take NEWTs in potions, he would have to have excelled on his OWL's; Professor Snape would take no less than an 'Outstanding' mark for access to the NEWT Potions Course.   
  
**   
Astronomy..........................................A   
Care of Magic Creatures..................E   
Charms...............................................O   
Defence against Dark Arts...............O*   
Divination......................................….P   
Herbology..........................................A   
History of Magic...........................….T   
Potions...........................................….O   
Transfiguration.................................E   
  
**   
Harry's jaw dropped; he remembered being quietly confident leaving the potions exam, but to get an 'Outstanding'… then Harry smiled, he had had as much luck in the History exam, as he had in the lessons, falling asleep...and getting a T (Troll) classification.   
  
  
Studying the marks Harry's only worry was the 'E' in Transfiguration; would that be good enough for what he intended?  
  
  
Still feeling a little apprehensive, Harry opened the second letter, this one sealed with a Hogwarts crest.   
  
  
  
_Mr Potter,   
Congratulations on your outstanding OWL results. Due to your grades I am writing in regards to your wish to become an Auror and wondered if you still wished to pursue this career path? If this is the case I would like to offer my services as a tutor during the weeks before the start of the forthcoming term. The Headmaster has agreed that this would be beneficial to you.   
  
  
Congratulations again on your results and please reply as soon as possible; you will be able to contact me by walking to the end of the drive.   
  
  
Professor McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress   
Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.   
  
  
_  
'What!?' thought Harry, rather confused. Re-reading the last sentence several times, he suddenly worked it out; he then bolted from his room, almost knocking Dudley over as he ran down the stairs and through the front door. At the bottom of the drive, sitting on the wall, was a large tabby cat with two black circles around the eyes. On seeing the young boy the cat looked around, checking both ends of Privet Drive, and then jumped from the wall, morphing into Professor McGonagall.   
  
  
"Hello Professor...Great to see you."   
  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter," the stern lady eyes were almost smiling. McGonagall's dress matched her persona perfectly, looking for all the world like a middle aged School Mistress: charcoal grey full length skirt, white blouse perfectly pressed and charcoal grey jacket, even the dark travelling cloak with thistle pin in the lapel did nothing to attract attention; indeed, this woman could have easily passed for a Muggle. "Have you thought about my offer Mr. Potter? I told you last year that I would do everything in my power to help you if you wanted to proceed in your career choice. Your OWL results have done nothing to sway my judgement that, with some hard work, you would make a fine Auror."   
  
  
"Thank you Professor..." Harry paused. "I am determined to do what I can...But..."   
  
  
"Spit it out Mr Potter."   
  
  
"D-does this mean I can return to Hogwarts early Professor?" Harry stuttered.  
  
  
"I'm afraid not Mr Potter." Harry's heart felt like it had jumped into his stomach and his head dropped. The thought of trying to gain help with his magical studies while still living at the Dursley's was impossible.   
  
  
"If you would let me finish Mr Potter..." The corners of her mouth twitched slightly, knowing his dislike for his relatives' care. They were, as she herself had described them, 'the worst type of muggles imaginable'. "The Headmaster has found a suitable property just outside Hogsmead, which can be prepared if you accept my offer." She paused. "That is of course if you are willing to comply with several rules."   
  
  
"Of course Professor." Harry almost shouted.   
  
  
Smiling slightly at the excited young student, she continued, "The Headmaster will require several days to prepare for your arrival. You are to stay here until then; we will arrange a portkey to transport yourself, your belongings, and your escort to a location outside Hogsmead. You should wear your father's cloak, until such time when you are told to remove it. We will be arriving at 10:30 the morning of the nineteenth; have all your belongings ready. Then I will explain the rest of the rules to you. Oh and Mr Potter, for everyone's safety it is essential that you tell no one about this, that includes your friends. It is highly unusual for a student to be provided with such an opportunity. Do not make our trust in you misguided, Mr Potter!" she finished strictly.   
  
  
"Yes Professor."   
  
  
"The Headmaster has your owl, Hedwig, I believe; he will keep her for you until your arrival."   
  
  
"Yes Professor. Thank you."   
  
  
"That's quite alright Harry, I always keep my promises." With that the Professor turned to leave; catching a glimpse of a short fat shape in the door of #4 Privet drive, she nodded her head slightly and said politely, "Good day to you Sir." as she walked out of sight behind the next door's overgrown hedge.   
  
  
Harry turned slowly, seeing the glare on his Uncle's face, he quickly moved towards the house. Vernon Dursley allowed Harry to enter before rounding on him. "Who was that?" he spat, his face a blotchy red.   
  
  
"A professor from school." Harry was trying not to appear too confrontational.   
  
  
"That was one of your kind! What did she want?" The last word was so vehement that it sprayed Harry's face with spittle.   
  
  
"The professor wants to give me extra lessons. Following my exam results..."   
  
  
"Ha!" interrupted his Uncle. "Not as clever as you think, hey?" he sneered. "Got to attend summer school; well I'm not paying for it."   
  
  
"You don't have to pay for it." Harry thought about this for a moment, and realized he did not know if it would cost anything, but the idea that his Uncle would let him go because he was stupid seemed to work. Of course it would remove Harry from the house considerably earlier than expected and Harry would happily empty money from his vault to leave his prison before the planned release date.   
  
  
"When are you leaving then?" Harry smiled inwardly, Uncle Vernon had come to the same conclusions.   
  
  
"Err, two days. I am to be picked up at ten thirty on the Nineteenth."   
  
  
"Fine! But you better have finished that rockery, boy!"   
  
  
"Yes, Sir." Harry tried to look dejected but inside he was jumping for joy. The idea of finishing the rockery was not pleasant, but in two days he would be free from the Dursley's for another year. Remembering the letter from Ron which was still upstairs, Harry added, "I left my gloves upstairs; I'll get them and go straight outside."   
  
"Do that!" Vernon chuckled victoriously and stomped into the kitchen, no doubt to break the wonderful news to the rest of the family.   
  
  
Harry ran up the stairs quickly, hoping his Uncle didn't turn and see the huge smile on his face. Entering the bedroom Harry grabbed the letter from Ron, and turned to Pig now twittering noisily. "Can you stay here till I get chance to write to Ron, please Pig?" The little owl squawked again once. "Thanks Pig." Harry grabbed a handfull of owl treats and put them in the little bowl next to the water, hoping that they would keep the little owl quiet till he could get upstairs and write back to his best friend.   
  
  
Turning, he grabbed his gloves, stowed the letter in an enormous pocket in his jeans and went downstairs and outside. Filled with vigour from the news, Harry grabbed two large bags of compost, threw one over each shoulder and walked round the side of the house to the back garden. Depositing them, he practically ran around to the front again. Repeating this six times, Harry was left with only seven large stones and two bags of pea gravel. Grabbing a stone he walked carefully to the back. This time on his return trip Harry stopped at the side of the house; avoiding the windows, he removed the letter from his jeans and opened it.   
  
_   
Harry,   
Got my OWL results last night.  
  
  
_Obviously all wizarding families got Owl Post a bit quicker.  
  
_  
I can't believe it...I got them! I got 'O's' in Care of Magic Creatures and another in DADA. Thanks to you I'm sure; hanging out with you all this time did some good hey? Just kidding...I got 'A's' and 'E's' in everything else, well apart from Divination, got a 'P' but we didn't need to have an inner eye to know I'd fail that. Mum's well chuffed said, she knew I could do it, reckons there's another Head boy in the family...Yeah right!   
  
  
How did you do mate? I bet Hermione got all O's...  
  
  
_Harry smiled, he wondered how long Ron would take before he mentioned Hermione_.  
  
  
...have you select what NEWTs you're taking? You know what else, next year no more potions! I think I am doing DADA, Care of Magic Creatures (Can't wait to see what Hagrid tries to kill me with), Herbology and Astronomy.   
I heard from Neville apparently he got an O* in Herbology, can you imagine? The highest mark ever recorded since they standardised the exams in 1907...  
  
  
_So that's what an 'O*' was. Harry hadn't thought anything of it before.   
  
_   
...he did really well in most of the other things too, well apart from potions.   
We are all wondering if Dumbledore will let you come to stay for the last few weeks of the holiday; you'll have to ask him! Hermione's coming, and you know we'd all love to have you here.   
Tell me how you did, and what NEWTs you think you're doing.   
Hope you can come to visit!   
  
  
Ron   
  
  
PS Ginny says 'Hi'.  
  
_   
Harry sighed, folding the parchment and putting it back in his pocket. He would dearly love to see the Weasleys for a few weeks, but he knew his training was more important. Walking round to the front of the house, he hefted another stone and continued his toil, knowing he had to get this finished as quickly as he could so he would be ready when he was collected. He wondered who was collecting him, but put this from his mind, focusing on the task at hand.   
  
  
At 1 o'clock Harry was covered in sweat and dirt, his hair more untidy than usual, and all he really wanted to do was go inside and have a sit down for a while, but, as he approached the kitchen he was barked at not to bring dirt into the house. A plate and glass of tap water where thrust at him, on it lay a stale piece of buttered bread, a lump of cheese, and an apple. Harry's stomach rumbled expectantly, not knowing the measly food it would be receiving. Scarffing it down, he returned the empty plate and glass to the kitchen and, not really feeling like sitting on the hard paved patio, he proceeded to attack the remaining items to be moved to the back garden with a determination brought on by his anger towards to the Dursleys. By late afternoon, Harry had succeeded in moving everything, and had already deposited the contents of the soil and compost bags in their pre-allocated spaces, creating a bank ready for the stones and gravel.   
  
  
Exhaustion took over as Harry removed his dirty trainers; leaving them at the back door, he removed his shirt, now soaked from sweat and caked in mud. Harry entered the house silently and proceeded upstairs, depositing his shirt in the laundry and taking a shower. He regained just about enough energy to scribble a response to Ron's letter, telling him of his results, leaving out the exact marks for DADA and Potions and telling him he was undecided about his NEWTs, as he really didn't want to let on that he was not going to be dropping Potions. He also apologized for not being able to come to visit, adding perhaps they could meet up in Diagon Alley to do their shopping. Harry thanked Pig for waiting and attached the letter to the little owl; walking to the window he released him into the air. Then he proceeded downstairs to eat whatever wretched dinner his blood relatives would provide him.   
  
  
That night Harry was too tired to dream, once excused from dinner, and still fully dressed he fell onto his bed and slept the sleep of the just, smiling slightly in the knowledge that he would be soon leaving.   
  
  
Harry awoke late the next day, having completely drained any energy reserves he may have had the previous day. Hearing the Dursleys stirring, he quickly threw on some clothes, his head still groggy from eleven hours sleep, but physically feeling better for it. He slipped down the stairs, out of the front door and round to the back; lacing his muddy trainers, Harry started working just as Aunt Petunia entered the kitchen, thinking to himself that it was better to go without breakfast than have to face the screamed abuse and comments about him being 'a lazy good for nothing.'   
  
  
By lunch that day, Harry had finished the rockery and stood back, admiring what he had accomplished with a strange satisfaction. 'I did that' he thought, his muscles aching and his hands covered in small cuts, as the worn and altogether sad gloves had offered little protection, but he had done it, which gave him time to pack and make sure he was ready for tomorrow morning. Harry accepted the sub-standard rations that were loosely call lunch and went upstairs to shower. He spent the afternoon packing, making sure he emptied everything from the room. His trunk was almost complete full of wizarding equipment, but still had room for his trainers, his only jeans, a few t-shirts and his favourite muggle clothes, the knitted jumpers sent every year from Mrs. Weasley.   
  
  
That night Harry did dream, but it was not one of his usual nightmares; he saw images of the Weasleys at the Burrow, smiling and happy, the twins causing havoc, Charlie joking with Ron about Hermione making Ron's face the same colour as his flame red hair, and Ginny curled up on the rug in front of the fire, the light dancing off her pale soft features, looking determinedly at the book and parchment in front of her sucking the tip of a large quill. That night Harry couldn't help but smile as he dreamt of someone else's family.   
  
  
The next morning Harry woke early, filled with excitement. He was washed, dressed in tattered muggle clothes, and had made himself toast and a mug of tea before any sound, bar the snoring of Vernon and Dudley, was heard in Dursley house. Washing the mug and plates he returned to his bedroom and sat on his bed, staring out his window, while wondering who would be collecting him. Harry could hear his Uncle speaking overly loud, intentionally he was sure, so Harry could hear. "Always knew he was thick that one, just like his parents, that's why they have to give him extra schooling! Ha Dudley's never needed that! But least he'll be out of here soon useless good for nothing..." Harry's mind wandered, long past caring of the Dursleys' opinion of him, he had developed a skill for blocking out there voices very much like white noise. Harry was day dreaming of running but not as himself, he was lower to the ground and was on all fours, his muscles feeling massive, strong and powerful, his sight, hearing and sense of smell all amplified many times...*Ring* the door bell, Harry turned to the clock on the chest of draws: 10:29. Harry flew down the stairs but was just beaten to the door by Uncle Vernon.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A/N : Thanks to Dice again for being great.  
  



	2. Best Place in the World

**Chapter 2  
  
  
Best Place in the World  
  
**   
  
  
Opening the door, Harry could see the look of disgust on his uncle's face. The slight man at the door, who was blocked completely by the incredibly overweight Vernon Dursley, smiled and simply stated, "Good morning, I've come to collect Harry."   
  
  
Harry instantly recognised the voice as belonging to Remus Lupin, his old DADA teacher, who had been sacked when Professor Snape revealed he was a werewolf to Slytherin house. Remus was also one of Harry's father's best friends and the last of the 'Marauders' to remain loyal to Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry stepped from behind his fat Uncle and, catching the eye of the man, smiled broadly, "Hia Professor!"  
  
  
"Come now Harry, you know I'm not your professor anymore. After all, they can't have known werewolves as teachers now, can they? You can just call me Moony," he replied in his usual relaxed manner, smiling throughout.  
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw his Uncle blanch at the word 'werewolf' and seeing Vernon Dursley look away from him and at Harry, the werewolf winked. Harry struggled with all his might not to burst out laughing at the reaction of his Uncle and was soon feeling his eyes prickle from the effort. The short silence was broken again by Remus. "Excuse me sir..." he said, addressing Vernon Dursley quite formally. "No time for chit chat, have to get going...Are all your things upstairs Harry?"  
  
  
"Yep." Harry was smirking and still fighting back laughter.  
  
  
"Lead the way then," said Remus cheerfully as Harry bounded up the stairs and Remus walked past the barrel shaped Vernon Dursley, who was still in shock, his back pressed firmly against the wall.  
  
  
Upon reaching the room Remus said cheerily. "Right, looks like you're all set. You have your father's old cloak?"  
  
  
Harry opened his trunk and removed the cloak from the top; the older man noticed the modest pile of clothing and then took a look at Harry's attire and questioned, "Is that it?"  
  
  
Harry blushed, and, seeing the boy's embarrassment, Remus said, "Oh well, that's easily fixed." Harry looked at the werewolf's clothing, noticing for the first time, that the usual shabby and heavily patched robes had been replaced by new ones. Seeing Harry's expression, Remus continued, "I have been involved in some business with Mr. Fletcher, you remember him from last year?" Harry nodded. "Apparently a keen sense of smell has its uses; you can tell when a man is sweating." Werewolves had a terrible reputation in the wizarding world; as a result, Remus had found it nearly impossible to get work. Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved a solid income more, except maybe the Weasleys; but with the twins now working and only two members of the family still at school, maybe they needed it less than they used to.  
  
  
Remus withdrew a empty chocolate frog box from inside his cloak. Looking at the clock on the battered chest-of-draws, which read 10:59, he said "Ok, cloak on, grab a handle of the trunk and put a finger of this, one minute and we'll be off." Harry did as instructed, and watched the clock; just as it blinked to 11:00 he felt the familiar pull behind his navel like a hook and the ground beneath him disappeared. His surroundings became a blur, white images spinning past his eyes, making him feel rather ill, then with a great thud, Harry and his trunk hit the soft floor of a small clearing in a wood. Staggering slightly, Harry released his trunk and pulled his cloak around him, making sure it stayed put.  
  
  
The sun, which was at Harry's back, suddenly seemed to be blocked out and Harry felt himself go cold. Spinning round quickly, ready to dive and go for his wand, he realised he was standing in the shadow of Hagrid, the massive Care of Magic Creatures Professor, as well as Grounds Keeper and Keeper of the Keys for Hogwarts. "Hello Hagrid," said Harry, his disembodied voice emerging from behind the shrouds of the invisibility cloak, startling Hagrid and causing the half-giant to jump back slightly. The thump as he landed made the ground shake, and caused a few birds to abandon their perches in the surrounding trees.  
  
  
"'Ello 'Arry," Hagrid tried to whisper. "'Ello Remus, good to see you again," he added at a more normal volume, smacking the slight man on the shoulder and making him stagger slightly. "The 'eadmaster's waiting for ya...I'll take that." Reaching down Hagrid picked up the large trunk, slipping it under his arm as a muggle business man might carry a briefcase and striding away he called back, "Follow me."  
  
  
Harry quickly jumped into step with the enormous man, half jogging to keep up but careful to remain hidden under his father's old cloak. "Have you had a good holiday so far Hagrid?"  
  
  
"Not bad 'Arry..." replied the half giant. "Went to that France for a little bit". Harry noticed that Hagrid was blushing under his untidy black beard, and knew that meant he'd been visit Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of the French Wizarding School, Beauxbatons. "You'll 'ave to be quiet now, we are almost at the edge of the forest."  
  
  
The small group rounded a tree and now stood on the main Hogsmead road, half way between the small town and the cave Harry's Godfather Sirius had used to hide in Harry's fourth year. They strolled along the road that lead towards the only entirely wizarding community in the UK; then, about five hundred yards further along the road, Harry caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a large potting shed at the bottom of fair sized allotment. The strange looking plot was surrounded by a rickety picket fence, no more than a metre high and filled with brambles, weeds and over-grown grasses. Hagrid paused at the entrance a tiny gate in the fence, Remus walked to his side, and, stooping slightly, the werewolf removed his wand, casually tapped the gate and recited a long and complex sounding incantation before stepping in onto the grass.  
  
  
To Harry's surprise and amusement it wasn't his old professor who stood on the grass but an old and rather frail looking old women. Harry smiled and stepped through the gate into the weedy lot. Once his foot landed on the grass, Remus' appearence reverted to his original form and, more surprising, the allotment was no longer unkempt; in fact, it was quite the opposite. A square front-garden area was covered in a lush, perfectly cropped grass lawn, all bordered by a seven foot high hedge, which was incredible dense. Behind the tiny green leaves of this hedge, an inch up on each stem, glinting in the sunlight, was a cruel looking golden thorn making the hedge look both beautiful and menacing. In the centre of the lawn was a thirty foot long, ten foot wide raised section of decking. The potting shed's transformation was just as impressive. In front of Harry stood a two story stone building with heavy stone tile roof, four large rectangular windows set evenly on the fascia and a solid oak door.  
  
  
Hagrid followed Remus and Harry onto the grounds of this unusual property laughing at the look on Harry's face. The door of the house opened, revealing Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway, dressed in her more familiar wizarding clothes. "Hello Mr. Potter."  
  
  
"Hello Professor. This place is brilliant."   
  
  
"I'm pleased you approve Mr. Potter. If you follow me, I'll show you to your room, and then, as I'm sure you are hungry, we will return to the kitchen and have some lunch. After lunch, I'll explain your timetable and the conditions involved. This way please...Rubeus could you carry Harry's trunk upstairs? Remus can you ask the elves to start on lunch please?" While phrased like questions, Harry knew that both the Professor's remarks had been polite orders and required no more than a nod in response.  
  
  
The hallway of the building was magnificent, lined with stained oak panels. There was a wide staircase leading upstairs, while doors exited off the hall, one on the right in front of the stairs, two on the left hand side and a forth directly opposite. Harry presumed this was the kitchens, as he saw Remus walking straight on towards it; Harry turned and followed the Head of the Gryffindor House up the stairs.  
  
  
Harry's room was the first door of four. When he entered he found a heavy stone floor covered with a rich deep red rug, a fireplace positioned centrally on the far wall with a worn leather couch in front of it, and, against the right wall under several deep shelves, a solid writing table with a red leather top accompanied with a high backed chair. Turning to the left there was a large four poster almost identical to Harry's bed in Gryffindor and through an arch beyond the bed, was a simple but functional bath room, with a toilet, a sink topped with a large mirror and a small circular tub.  
  
  
"Professor...Err...This is incredible..." Harry felt quite embarrassed; this was by far the nicest bedroom he had ever seen and it was his, at least for the time being. "Err...I don't think I can afford to pay for these accommodations and the tutoring, and what money I have is in Gringotts."  
  
  
"Mr. Potter..." The tough professor almost smiled, but her face returned quickly to her usual stern expression. "The offer made to you was to help your educational development, as, from your OWL results it is obvious you are a very capable student. This offer has been made to you by me on behalf of the School and as such is a sort of Scholarship program; you were never expected to pay for either tuition or accommodation. Remus and I are planning to travel to Diagon Alley this afternoon and I suggest you accompany us and equip yourself with some more suitable clothing. I believe Remus requires some specific clothing for his training."  
  
  
"Professor Lupin is going to be my teacher?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
  
"In one of the disciplines, yes Mr Potter, he will be teaching you. In addition you will receive instruction from both an Auror, who I believe you know and, of course, I will also be involved." replied the almost implacable professor.  
  
  
"That would be great, Professor, thank you."  
  
  
"Rubeus, could you just put Harry's trunk down by his bed? I'll have the elves unpack it after lunch."  
  
  
"Professor..." said the half giant quite nervously. "Do ya mind if I skip lunch? I got a special delivery due for me new sixth year classes and I don't want to have 'em left on their own they might hurt each other, by mistake."  
  
  
"That's fine Rubeus, thank you for all your help."  
  
  
"Yeah, thanks Hagrid, I hope you'll be able to visit me some time. Oh, and Ron says he can't wait for your lessons this year," Harry said quickly, avoiding the exact wording of Ron's statement and his friend's obvious sarcasm. He smiled to himself, remembering Hagrid's earlier statement 'hurt each other, by mistake.' What this really meant was whatever animals they were, it was in their nature to kill.  
  
  
Hagrid beamed. "Just a pity I won't have you in my classes no more, but Merlin knows we need good Aurors so I know what you is doing is important. Good luck 'Arry and 'ave fun." With a nod, Hagrid proceeded down the stairs six at a time and out of the front door, closing it behind him.  
  
  
"Right Harry, I think lunch should be ready. Let us go down to the kitchen." Professor McGonagall led the way down the stairs and through the door at the back. The kitchen was a good size, ovens and sinks placed low down on the far side with a large counter with tall stools pushed against it, which separated the room in two, reminding Harry slightly of an American dinner. Harry saw two elves working away with incredible speed cooking, washing, and cleaning the worktop. Harry recognised both elves as they turned round to view who had entered.  
  
  
Dobby immediately *popped* right next to Harry, throwing his arms around Harry's knees almost making him fall, before he drew away. "Dobby is very pleased to see Harry Potter Sir. When Dobby heard help was wanted taking care of you, he had to fight off several elves to get the job."  
  
  
"Hia Dobby, hope they haven't been working you too hard?"  
  
  
"Oh nooo! Harry Potter Sir, Dobby loves to work."  
  
  
"Hello Winky." Harry said turning to the other elf, who was approaching Professor McGonagall.  
  
  
"Hello Master Harry Potter. Will you be having lunch now?"  
  
  
"Yes, we will both be having lunch now. Thank you Winky," replied Professor McGonagall.  
  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the grinning elf next to his knee as Winky blushed and *popped* off behind the counter and started setting plates and cutlery on the high surface. "Winky seems much better Dobby, has she accepted being free?"  
  
  
"Oh no Harry Potter Sir, Winky has a new Mistress and is a much happier elf. I is not unhappy about it, Harry Potter sir, being free was not good for Winky." Harry noticed Winky was wearing a clean white pillow case tied neatly round her middle with a piece of string, a sharp contrast from the image of her sitting on a stool in front of the Hogwarts' kitchen fire, wearing a dirty dress and drunk on butterbeer.  
  
  
"Winky is taking care of me now Mr. Potter. The Headmaster decided she was not handling her freedom very well and it was the kindest thing to do."  
  
  
Remus Lupin appeared from the door behind Harry. "Oh good time to eat." His nose twitched slightly, in an oddly canine way. "That smells delicious!" The three humans pulled out stools and sat at the counter as both elves *popped* backwards and forwards with dishes of pies and vegetables and a gravy boat. They set glasses and a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table and, when they were finished, Professor McGonagall said "Dobby, would you be so kind as to go to Mr Potters room and unpack his trunk? We will be going to Diagon Alley this afternoon and I expect Harry will be too tired on his return."  
  
  
"Of course Mistress." And with a *pop*, he vanished.  
  
  
Having survived on less than the tightest military rations for two weeks at the Dursleys, Harry was fairly sure his stomach had shrunk. So, when he surveyed the mountains of food provided by the elves, it looked quite ridiculous, but the excitement of the day had left him with an angry stomach, which grumbled at him as he attacked the food on his plate with gusto. After two steak and kidney pies, a mountain of new potatoes, carrots and swede, broccoli and cauliflower in cheese sauce all covered in gravy and washed down with several glasses of pumpkin juice, Harry was feeling very full.  
  
  
The two adults, who had eaten far more modestly and finished several minutes before, were both watching as Harry finished.  
  
  
McGonagall spoke first. "Mr Potter you ate like you haven't eaten a decent meal since you were at school."  
  
  
Harry blushed with embarrassment and Remus guessed that Harry actually hadn't. "Sodding muggles, pathetic excuse for human beings..." The werewolf mumbled a couple more rude remarks, finally silenced by the steely-eyed women.  
  
  
"Remus! You will watch your language!" McGonnigall scolded Remus like he was still a first year and was no less effective, as the werewolf bowed his head under the deadly gaze of the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
  
"Sorry Professor," said the fully grown wizard, never raising his head He was clearly completely chastised and equally clearly he was still unable to call his former head of house, by her first name. He gave Harry a little smile, as Harry grinned at him, trying, quite unsuccessfully, to suppress his laughter.  
  
  
"Mr. Potter, I think we should retire to the sitting room to discuss the lesson plans for these next six weeks and what will be expected of you, before we venture to London."  
  
  
They exited the kitchen and walked through the first door on their right, entering a perfectly proportioned sitting room with a 'C' shape of worn leather couches and chairs, all positioned around the room's focal point, an enormous fireplace with a heavy granite slab as the lintel. The fireplace was positioned in the middle of the far wall with a small fire happily crackling in it. Sitting in one of the chairs, Professor McGonagall waited for the others to be seated and began to explain what would happen in the coming weeks.  
  
  
Looking at Harry's OWL results, the Professor had come to the same conclusion as Harry: that, if Harry was to be successful in his goal to become an Auror, he would have to improve in Transfiguration and, while she believed the lessons in the next two years of school would provide Harry with sufficient knowledge of the theory, his practical application was poor. This would be the focus of the lessons which she would be conducting. The second part of the training was much more exciting. Apart from the obvious sports played by wizards, physical education was generally frowned upon in the wizarding world. The exception was fencing, as the art of combat with swords was still considered to be a noble one. Apparently, since Godric Gryffindor himself had been a master, it was hard for wizards to ignore its possible uses. This despite the fact it was almost impossible to carry a sword in day to day life, as it was heavily frowned upon in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. This was what Remus would be instructing Harry in and was the reason for the large wooden platform outside.  
  
  
The third section of training was the one Harry had the most reservations about; he was to continue his Occlumency work from the previous year, including more work on meditation and blocking his mind from invasion. Harry remembered the weakened state he was in following his sessions last year, however Professor McGonagall had arranged for these sessions to take place early on the allotted days. Harry would then spend the afternoons reading and in meditation, so he could re-established his mental strength before any attempts to sleep. He was, however, made to promise that any dreams would be reported immediately to herself or the Headmaster. The weekends were set aside as a private time, in which Harry could work on his other studies, which the Professors would help him with if required.  
  
  
After a brief discussion with Harry concerning his NEWT choices, Harry explained that he thought he would do the most suitable NEWTs for an Auror candidate, DADA, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration, to which both professors agreed. They proceeded to get ready for their trip to London; Harry would travel under his invisibility cloak until such times as he was informed it was safe to remove it. Shopping would be done with one Professor at a time, the other occupying themselves elsewhere, so as to discourage any overly observant spectators from thinking that the three were travelling as a group.   
  
  
With the plans finalised, Professor McGonagall produced a bag of floo powder from her cloak and offered it to Remus who took a pinch and cast it into the fire saying, "The Leaky Cauldron," before stepping in. Harry was offered the bag and told to make sure his cloak was secure before proceeding. Harry obeyed and threw the powder in the flames repeating, "The Leaky Cauldron," clearly and stepping in. Remembering previous journeys by floo, Harry shut his eyes, held his elbows in and placed a hand on his glasses as he felt himself spinning faster and faster. He was starting to feel it was a very bad idea to have eaten such a large lunch. As the spinning slowed, Harry opened his eyes, waited until the spinning finally stopped and stepped out into the busy wizarding pub. His exit was completely unnoticed for two reasons, the first being Harry was invisible, the second that Remus had taken up a defensive position by the fireplace, obscuring it from the sight of the other punters.  
  
  
  
*****  
  



	3. Style is not just a State of Mind

**_Chapter 3  
_**  
**Style is not Just a State of Mind  
**   
Harry moved to the side quickly, touching Remus's right hip, making him aware of his position, so the adult didn't walk into to him at any point. McGonagall now emerged from the fireplace, dusting herself off and walked towards Remus, who stepped in front of her to prevent her walking into Harry.  
  
"I believe I should go to Gringotts initially." McGonagall addressed Remus; however this conversation was entirely for Harry's benefit.  
  
"Lily and James always kept a quantity of muggle money in their vault as he disliked paying the exchange rate the goblins have a tendency to charge, six hundred pounds should be sufficient plus whatever other money might be needed ?" the man responded as if casual conversation.  
  
"Very well why don't you stay here and wait while I complete the school business." she replied, Harry moved over to the Professors side touching her sleeve to notify her he was ready.  
  
So the Professor McGonagall and Harry departed the Leaky Cauldron through the back door and entered Diagon Alley which due to the earliness of there visit was thankfully quiet, no students had received book list yet and so the traffic in the shops was just one or two witches or wizards who had come for a days shopping. The pair proceeded to Gringotts and the professor provide the goblin at the desk with a Harry's key, the goblin inhaled through his long nose pushing his half moon glasses up and inquired will Mr Potter also be riding to his vault in a barely audible whisper. The professor nodded and they were ushered through a back door to the carts that travelled down to the vaults, at which point Harry was instructed to remove his cloak.  
  
Harry was relieved to stop having to dodge people walking into him if just for a few minutes while he went to his vault refilled his money bag and removed six hundred pounds from a pile of muggle money at the back of the vault, lucky Remus remembered his parents old habits, this was more muggle money than he had ever seen and he carefully folded it and placed it in his money bag with his galleons, sickles and knuts. On the way out of Gringotts Harry handed the bag to professor McGonagall replaced his cloak, they exited into the Alley.  
  
Professor McGonagall then lead Harry round the shops buying things they had previously decided he needed, several books, a top up for his potions kit including some of the more obscure ingredients that NEWT students might use, a new quill, ink, parchment and owl treats. Their final stop before returning to the wizard pub was Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions the professor entered asked to be escorted to the rear fitting room, as they entered Harry took care to stand directly behind the Professor and remove his cloak so for all intents and purpose the assistant had just failed to notice him. Subtly handing the folded robe into a hand McGonagall had behind her back Harry stepped around her.  
  
The assistant jumped, did a double take looking at Harry's scar and said "Oh Mr Potter what can we do for you?" Harry explained he had completely out grown all his robes and would require a new set and a set of potions work robes, which would resist most spills of often dangerous solutions. Harry had pretty much reached his full height just below six foot, unless he suddenly became fat, Harry hoped these robes would last longer than his previous sets. As the assistant rapped the items and the professor paid for the goods Harry slipped behind her removing the invisibility cloak from her hand and putting it on, Harry squeezed out of the fitting room and stood near the exit so as McGonagall walked out and opened the door wide Harry could slip out after unnoticed.  
  
The professor spoke quietly "Very nicely done Mr Potter, however I am not sure I wish to know how you have become so adapt at deception." Fortunately the Professor couldn't see the smile on his face as he remembered all the time he had spent sneaking around under the cloak. They returned to the Leaky Cauldron and found Remus in a quiet little booth. As they approach Remus moved round to one side allowing Harry to sit in-between the two adults at the circular table.  
  
"Tired yet?" inquired the man with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry poked him in the arm.  
  
"Well my part of the exercise is complete and I must say if your best friend's son was any sneakier I would think he was up to something."  
  
"A true marauder." Remus grinned and with a slight of hand produced an open bottle of butter beer under the table in front of Harry.  
  
Harry accepted this gratefully and slipped it under his cloak.  
  
"Will you be returning immediately with your shopping?"  
  
"I think that is best." handing the bag containing the remained of Harry's money over the table.  
  
"I'll be staying for a few minutes to catch my breath, before proceeding into London." Actually intending to let Harry rest before the second leg.  
  
"Very well I shall expect you back in two hours the elves should have dinner prepared by seven thirty." and with that the stern women took a pinch of flu powder from her bag before handing it to Remus, walk to fireplace throwing the powder in and saying "The Three Broomsticks" stepped into the flames and was gone.  
  
Harry finished his butterbeer slowly and when he poked it through the cloak Remus took it as deftly as he gave it and deposited on the table, then stood to the door exiting onto the pavement outside holding the door open long enough to allow Harry through. He flagged down a taxi and again left the door open for Harry to get in first, he told the driver the name of a department store and the cab headed off. "You can lose the cloak now Harry you are a famous muggle." Checking the driver was concentrating on the road Harry removed the cloak and Remus tucked it into his bag.  
  
"I'm glad to be out of that." said Harry.  
  
"Glad to be able to see you again." said Remus with the twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Where are we going Professor?" asked Harry with a mischievous grin.  
  
"I've told you Harry I'm not your teacher ..." and he stopped realising what the Harry's grin was for.  
"Ok I am your teacher again but I'd still like you to call me Moony. Alright?"  
  
"Alright, so where are we going Moony?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Well first of all to get you some clothes to wear with your robes that aren't eight sizes to large and yet six inches too short. Then we have to get you a jerkin."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Like a padded leather jacket you wear while fencing."  
  
"Oh right." Harry replied as the taxi slowed to a stop outside a tall building with massive glass display windows and two men in rather Victorian looking outfits standing either side of the doors.  
  
"Six quid please guv'." said the cabby  
  
Handing him a ten pound note from out of the bag Remus replied "Keep the change."  
  
"Cheers guv'." said the cabby as Harry and Remus exited the back of the cab and entered the tall building.  
  
Harry walked behind Moony mouth half open he had never really been shopping with the Dursleys and never seen the inside of a department store, Remus lead Harry up two escalators to the men's wear department first stop was underwear he was told my the older man they selected some trunks and a number of plain black and grey socks and a few pairs of sports socks, then walking over to another section Remus was approached by a young women in a smart looking suit Harry assumed was an assistant. She asked if she could help them, Remus leaned closer and whispered something to her, a grin appeared on her face and she told them to make there way over to the changing rooms and she'd be there in a minute. She hurry off and started moving over the hangers and shelves, Harry turned to Moony and asked "What did you say to her?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Moony replied with a very mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Tell me !" demanded Harry but was interrupted by the young women's return carry an arm full of clothes, Harry was handed a few item and told to go and put them on and come out and we'll see how they look. He did as he was told shooting a slightly angry look at his old mentor. He came out and the girl comment on the trousers being to long and the shirt not long enough handing Harry more items and telling him to change again. This procedure continued for the best part of three quarters of an hour until the girl had a three pairs of trousers several tops about four shirts she was happy with.   
  
About half way through this ordeal Harry had come out wearing a pair of grey trousers he like and a shirt he didn't and the women had agreed with him, handing him a blue long sleeved top that was quite stretchy and close fitting and told to swap it for the shirt. Tired of the walk to and from the changing room Harry slipped the shirt over his head and handed it to the women whose eyes lingered on Harry's torso which had developed from carrying stones for the Dursleys rockery. Harry took the top and put it on and found he was much more comfortable in this than the shirt, but much less comfortable with the look in the young women's eyes. He reverted to swapping items in the changing rooms from that point and tried to ignore the fact he thought the women was flirting with him.  
  
Final when Remus called a stop to the proceedings and instructed the assistant Harry would also need a couple of pairs of shoes and she went off again to collect some, Harry turned to Moony and demanded "What did you say to her?"  
  
"Oh that I just told her to dress you like she would her boyfriend." Remus said fighting off laughing  
  
Harry's eyes widened gave Moony a playful punch on the arm and said "I'll get you for that."  
  
"I better watch my back then hey." as both of them now started laughing, and only finished when the assistant returned carrying eight boxes, after finding the right size in two pairs of shoes the assistant liked Remus to Harry's great relief said that would be all and thanked her and accompanied her to the cash desk, where upon, Remus handed over the princely sum of four hundred and sixty pounds of Harry's money. Harry couldn't believe he had just spent so much just on clothes and told Moony this as they exited the store, the older man smiled at him and just said "Style is not just a state of mind Harry, you'll see what I mean when u get back to School."  
  
Totally confused Harry accepted this and followed his old mentor round the corner to the shop, Remus said he could get a jerkin from, it was a strange shop sort of dealing with goods for people who spent their weekends recreating battles in fields, something that sounded pretty stupid to Harry but again didn't say till after they had left the shop with the jerkin. This time Moony wholeheartedly agreed but then used another funny expression. "There's nought stranger than folk." Harry didn't even know what nought meant but agreed, thankful that the shopping had been completed. Harry had enough money for a taxi back to the Leaky Cauldron so he avoided walking carrying all his bags and just before the cab started to pull to a stop slipped his invisibility cloak over his head and clutching a few bags so as to lighten the load for Moony, exited the cab.  
  
They entered the magically hidden wizarding pub and quickly but carefully proceed to the fire place, where they both flu'd back to 'The Three Broomsticks', Remus going first so he could again cover peoples view of the fireplace. Noticing the time on a clock above the bar Moony said, as if to himself "Oh dear if I don't hurry I'll be late for dinner." and the pair hurried back up the road and out of the village to the picket fenced allotment that was Harry's home for the next six weeks.  
  
Harry and Moony approached the gate and saw what appeared to be an old man trying in vain to remove a patch of weeds and an old brown perched on the roof of the potting shed. Harry now exhausted from the days shopping walked into the grounds after his mentor removing his cloak as he did so, seeing as he stepped into the boundaries the old Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and with a screech Hedwig flew down from the roof of the two story building. Harry held out his arm and Hedwig landed on it "Hello girl, have you missed me?" he asked the beautiful snowy owl, which nipped his finger affectionately in response. Walking towards the Headmaster Hedwig repositioned herself on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You can tell a lot about a wizard from his familiar Harry and your owl was most put out at not be allowed to return to you. She's been sulking on the roof since I arrived."  
  
"Thank you for taking care of her Professor." Harry replied reaching up and stroking the feathers on the bird's wing. "Professor, why did you appear to be an old gardener weeding when I was approaching and Remus looked like an old woman when I was looking in from the outside?"  
  
"Ah Harry, that's one of the protections that have been placed on the property and rather clever piece of charm work by Professor Flitwick, Its called an Illusio Charm similar in many respects to the anti-muggle charm on Hogwarts making it look like a ruin, however this charm works on wizards as well and has the added advantage of disguising anyone seen on the grounds. Anyway have you enjoyed your shopping Harry..." then not really waiting for a reply, told Harry to deposit his new belongings in his room and join him in the kitchen for dinner. After Harry had taken the bags and Hedwig to his room making sure she had a fresh bowl of water, some owl treats in her bowl and leaving the window open in case she wanted to go hunting; he descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.  
  
Sat at the counter where most of the members of the order of the phoenix Harry knew from the previous year, Harry assumed the meeting had been over for a while and members where just waiting just discussing minor issues and perhaps staying for dinner. Sitting in a seat in-between Moony and Mad Eye Moody, Dobby *pop* in front of him and set a place for him, Harry grinned at him Dobby returned the gesture with a manic grin and *popped* away to collect dishes of food. As the food was served Moody engaged Harry in light conversation (or light for the infamous Auror) about Harry's results, his career choice and the training all of which pleased the old man, which was scary in itself as Moody's face matted with scars and his smile seemed totally unnatural.  
  
After the meal the Headmaster asked for attention and announced his intention to have a small memorial service for Sirius in the first week of the school term at Hogwarts so most of the people who knew him best could attend. Hearing this Harry fell very silent, he had pushed the memory of the previous years encounter with Voldemort from his mind. The mention of his Godfather's name brought it all back, his head bowed he excused himself and exited into the sitting room Harry took up a seat next the fire, curling his legs under himself stared into the flames. It had been his fault Sirius was dead, Tom Riddle had invaded Harry's mind because he wasn't strong enough to stop him and convinced him to go to the ministry to save Sirius even though he wasn't even there. If Harry hadn't been so stupid his Godfather wouldn't have had to come and save him and fallen through the curtain never to be seen again, he vowed to himself this wouldn't happen again. Never again would Harry be too weak or reject help to obtain his goals, he was destined to destroy the Dark Lord or die trying but his last encounter had proven he wasn't ready.  
  
Harry sat silently in the room thinking about the past and his future and getting more determined to start his training. Professor McGonagall entered the room and took up a seat opposite him, Harry looked up wiping a sleeve across his eyes, unaware previously he had been crying. The stern women met his now steely gaze and asked if he was alright and prepared to talk about the tutoring, Harry replied in the affirmative. The professor explained to Harry the first day, he was to wake at 07:00 would have an hour to get ready for a one hour training with Remus, then would have breakfast, at 10:00 he would spend two hours doing Transfiguration before lunch, in the afternoon he would repeat the mornings activities and the evening could spend in private study or meditation, the second day would start the same but would have Professor Snape for the lesson after breakfast, following this session Harry would have the whole afternoon to spend in meditation and to read as previously discussed. The days would alternate like this but the weekends Harry was given to work on the other NEWTs Harry was taking, taking advantage of the presence of the three mentors. Unlike wizarding families Harry hadn't been allowed to do any magic during his holidays as was after his pep talk to himself he would not waste this new opportunity. When the Professor was finished Harry was told that following his long day Harry should have an early night to make sure he was ready for the lessons tomorrow so Harry exited the professors company and returned to his room.  
  
Seeing the House elves had unpack both Harry's trunk and his new acquired possessions and seeing Hedwig still on her perch Harry decide he should keep up his correspondents and quilled two letters to Hermione and Ginny. He told them both of his OWL results (apart from the O*) and apologising for not being able to visit the burrow and the length of time since his last letter, finally telling them he missed them he signed off, sealed the letters with wax from a candle at the desk and took them over to his owl who sat preening herself.  
  
Petting the owls head Harry asked "Feeling up to taking a couple of letters for me girl? They should both be at the Burrow I think, you can stay there and wait for replies if you like, I'm going to be pretty busy here, and don't want you getting lonely."  
  
The owl responded with another affectionate nip and stuck out her leg for Harry to attach the letters, completing this Harry carried her to the window and throwing her up into the air, giving her a head start, Hedwig opened her mighty wings and with a couple of flaps was away into the nights sky. Harry turned undressed and crawled under the clean sheets of his very comfortable bed worn out by a day shopping, Harry didn't know how girls could enjoy such a thing, as Lavender and Parvati seemed to, from their numerous conversations about the subject, Harry was quickly away into another dreamless nights sleep.  
  
*****  



	4. No Pain No Gain

  
**_Chapter 4  
_**  
**No Pain No Gain  
**  
Harry was awoken by a knock at his door, "Okay Harry, time to get up we have work to do." came Moony's cheerful voice. Grabbing his glasses from the bed side table Harry replied "I'll be right down."  
  
"Take your time and bring your jerkin and your dads old cloak with you." with a grin on his face.  
  
Harry had a bad feeling about this thought left his sleepy mind as he washed and changed into his old jeans, trainers, a long sleeved T-shirt putting his jerkin over this, the garment was heavy and restricted his movement some what, but felt comfortable as he took the invisibility cloak and wandered down stairs to see Moony stood at the front door. "I won't be waking you up anymore..." said the adult quite seriously "I've got an old alarm clock you can borrow but I expect you down here waiting for me at 08:00 from now on."  
  
"Okay sir." Harry slipped into the old routine for addressing his teacher.  
  
"Right outside we have five minutes to make up."  
  
They both strode to the raised platform in the centre of the lawns and Remus took the cloak from Harry explaining that they wouldn't be touching a sword for a few lessons yet and the most important part of fencing was balance. This lesson would be however how to fall and not get hurt and hopefully to get up quickly, Harry was told to stand in the centre of the platform with is feet apart and his mentor would push him over. Feeling quite confident about this, already being a good four inches taller than his instructor Harry stepped into the middle, only to see Moony disappear under Harry's cloak. Harry uttered a words of complaint, only to, a second later fall forward heavily, protecting his face from the floor at the last minute raising his hands. "Get up Harry." said the disembodied voice. Stunned, it took Harry a while to rise to his knees and push himself onto his feet. This time Harry was immediately pushed from the front and landed awkwardly on his backside. "You have to roll with blows Harry try and keep a low centre of gravity, if nothing else it is less distance to fall and a shorter distance to get up." Harry rose again this time pushed from the side, falling less awkwardly and getting to his feet quite quickly keeping his knees bent. This procedure repeated for the best part of thirty minutes Harry feeling bruised and battered but getting better, feeling the push he would roll and be back on his feet in a second.  
  
"Good..." his mentor said finally "you can have five minutes. Then we'll try something else. There's water in the jug by the door." Harry gave Moony a steely look as his Mentor appeared from under the cloak "Your getting much better Harry a few more sessions like this and we'll go onto some other aspects of balance." drinking some of the water from the jug he disappeared under the cloak again.  
  
"Right five minutes up, this time I want you to walk up and down the platform and I'll push you again." said a voice over to Harry's right.  
  
Taking up a position at the end of the platform Harry walked to the far side. Just as his back foot came off the floor and swung past his standing leg Harry was pushed from the side stumbling to the side Harry fell over his legs. Rolling over he was on his feet quickly "Good Harry..." came Moony's voice "but next time I want you to try and anticipate when you might lose your balance and quickly adopt a wide stance keep your knees bent and resist falling over." This was a lot easier than it sounded and by the time Moony called a halt to proceedings Harry had taken a fair number of falls only once or twice managing to remain upright.  
  
"I feel like I've been battered with a meat tenderiser." said an exhausted Harry drinking more of the water.  
  
"It's important you improve your agility Harry..." Moony replied "and being able to fall will save you a lot of more serious injuries in the long run."  
  
"Okay Harry, I expect you want to get washed up before breakfast and don't be later for Professor McGonagall." Moony said skipping through the door and up the stairs into his room, the door on the right at the front next door to Harry. Harry complied with his mentor ate a delicious breakfast of eggs, fried tomatoes, and fresh toast with a mug of tea and left the kitchen ran upstairs retrieve his wand and was waiting downstairs five minutes early for Professor McGonagall. The stern lady appeared from out of the first door on the left as you walking in the front door, next to the sitting room, and ushered Harry to come in, telling him this would be the room they studied Transfiguration in.  
  
The Professor explained she wanted to try a new method of teaching transfiguration, the art of transfiguration she lectured requires three changes to occur to an object or animal and the duration of the effects where dependant on the similarity between the initial and final states. In order to transfigure one thing into another you usually have to change its composition, its shape and most difficulty its size, making anything bigger than its starting state obviously more difficult than making something smaller.  
  
She also stated that she required for Harry to spend the first half hour of every lesson downing warm up transfiguration, these would be multiple transfigurations of the same object. And she would spend the rest of the lesson explaining and allowing Harry to try examples. Harry was given a bow of matches and told to transfigure these one at a time into little metal sticks, the same size and shape just a different material. Some forty minutes later Harry had them all done getting quicker and quicker towards the end. "Good Mr. Potter. Now for second warm up exercise I would like you to change these..." Said the Professor placing a dish full of ball bearings in front of him "into perfect cubes."  
  
Going on this task was slow and completion took the remaining time in the lesson but as before Harry was getting better as he came to the end.  
  
"Excellent Mr. Potter, I will set you the final exercise in our afternoon lesson and remember these exercises will be done in the first thirty minutes of our normal lessons, we will start with small quantities of each object and increase the number as your skill level improves. That I believe is the end of our first period and time for lunch, I will expect you to keep this level of commitment up for all your lessons Mr. Potter if you expect to succeed in your task."   
  
Over lunch Harry talked to both his teachers asking them questions about what the forth coming year at Hogwarts and Quidditch, both he and his head of house admitted they hoped that an uninterrupted year of games could be played. Harry was also interested to learn that Cho Chang was going to be a teaching assistant in the following term but she would only me allowed to help in lessons of the third years and below and she would be living with friends in Hogsmead, Harry wondered if this meant with her best friend and wondered if Marietta Edgecombe had managed to have the pustules spelling out 'SNEAK' removed after betraying 'Dumbledore's Army' the secret DADA society to the Ministry. Harry was privately pleased Cho wasn't staying in the castle; thought of regularly running into his ex-girlfriend in the corridors at school didn't fill Harry with Joy. After lunch Harry changed into the clothing he had worn that morning and met Moony outside, the second session mirrored the first but Harry's progress was good and was quickly back on his feet after each fall and even managed to roll out and rise immediately from some of the invisible attacks. His progress in the second exercise was slower but by the end of the hour was managing to stay on his feet about fifty percent of the time.  
  
Harry used his half hour break to wash and change again was five minutes early when he entered the room allocated as the transfiguration class room. Professor McGonagall then explained to Harry that the final of his usual exercises was to transfigure a quantity of dice from there usual size to approximately a foot in all dimensions. Harry struggled with this task, it took a massive amount of concentration to massively change the volume of an object, and by the end of the hour Harry still had several dice un-transfigured and the ones he had where of varying sizes. The stern professor reassured Harry this was to be expected and there next session they would warm up with just the first two exercises and spend the remainder of the lesson practising the final exercise.  
  
That evening after another dinner Harry was sat in the sitting room on his favourite chair facing the fire flanked by his two teachers, Professor McGonagall reading Transfiguration Monthly and Moony some sort of muggle literature 'The Art of War'. Harry oiled his jerkin for the first hour, as Moony told him it would help protect the leather and make it more supple then Harry started reading his one of the books Professor McGonagall had chosen at Diagon Alley. The book entitled 'So what makes you an Animagus." was engrossing, avoiding the theoretical side of the subject one of the most advanced forms of transfiguration and also one of the incredibly small number of pieces of wandless magic, as Harry was informed in the foreword, it concentrated on the animals witches and wizards became. How they always shared common attributes, free spirited people tending to be birds especially if they had a love for flying, horses, and stags tended to be loyal and impetuous, Harry smiled to himself think of his father as an impetuous school boy. Harry also learned that like transfiguration with a wand the difficulty of change in both concentration and initially pain, was related to the size of the animal reading a rather sickening story of a wizard who spent a month in St Mungos after a breakdown while trying to change into a rhino. Harry questioned professor McGonagall on how much it hurt her to change into her cat form, the professor told him that the pain was only very brief and only occurred the first four or five changes as one got used to your second form.  
  
Quite early in the evening Harry feeling black and blue from the numerous falls involved from Moony's training, he decided to retire to his room, soak in the tub for a while and then get an early night, Harry curled up in bed feeling a slight pang of dread, knowing the next morning would be his first encounter with Auror a thought he was quite apprehensive about. His thoughts troubled as he drifted of to sleep.  
  
The night was dark and his vision blurred but he could see the smells of the forest a strange sensation and then there was the funny movement head locked pointing in one direction while swaying from side to side low to the ground. Reaching what smelt like a tree and climbing it, spiralling round and round the trunk, then onto a branch. Then a different smell, something that reminded Harry of Aunt Marge's dog Ripper after he had been out in the rain, the scent getting stronger as he swayed along the branch. Turning his head down he saw a blurry white shape against the dark forest floor and slowly descended towards it the scent getting stronger still, then the thought in his head, powerful and primal, bite it, and crush it. Harry felt his jaws widen and with a lunge his mouth closed round the back of a hairy neck and a sweet, sticky, silvery coloured substance spread filling his mouth the sound of an animal screaming sparking a memory from his past was the last thing he heard before a ringing woke Harry with a start.   
  
Harry reached for the alarm clock switching it off and reached for his glasses, walking to the desk Harry wrote to the Headmaster about the dream which Harry knew was a vision and remembered to also tell Professor Snape, but for now Harry wanted to focus on the immediate lesson with the last of the marauders. Dressing quickly and going downstairs Harry exited the building five minutes early but Remus wasn't out yet so Harry walked and stood on the platform. Suddenly Harry was pushed hard from behind, Harry placed a forearm on the floor tucked in his head and pushed slightly with his legs whipping his legs over, and placing his feet on the floor his momentum carried him up to his feet again. The whip roll lasted a fraction of a second and turned keeping his feet apart trying to anticipate the next attack, but Remus appeared from under the invisibility cloak saying "Excellent Harry, I think your about ready to begin a bit of combat training." the older man threw Harry a length of wood roughly the same size as a sword and picked up his own.  
  
"Okay now Harry..." smiled the professor "take up a solid fighting position and try and hit me."  
  
Harry stepped forward raising the stave over his head and brought it down at Remus, the attack was deftly dodged to one side and Remus stepped forward giving Harry a slight push, Harry clearly off balance tumbled backward, but with a backward roll was again on his feet again.  
  
"There were two things wrong with that attack Harry. Firstly the over head attack is slow and easily dodged the second is when you attacked you brought your back foot forward next to your front foot, making it easy to knock you off balance."  
  
"How should I attack?" asked the young wizard "and how should I stand?"  
  
"Right, your right handed so point your right foot toward me, now shoulder width back, place your left foot sideways. Whatever your attack or defence when you move forward you move your front foot first, when moving backward or to the side you move your back foot first trying to always point your front foot at the opponent."  
  
"Like this?" Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah perfect, now try the same attack but with the correct footing."  
  
Harry did as instructed missing again, but now when Moony pushed Harry simply bent his back leg slightly and straightened it pushing the smaller man back.  
  
The rest of the lesson Harry practised with Moony, stepping in various directions constantly trying to hold his stance and his balance, sweating considerably when the lesson was over Harry decided to go and wash and change before breakfast. Harry went downstairs and had a light breakfast finding the exercise in the morning lessened his appetite and ten minutes before his lesson, his new teacher entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Tonks!" Harry said surprised "You're going to be teaching me?" Harry added smiling.  
  
"Yep," smiled the young woman warmly, "and if you won't to keep on my good side you'll keep calling me that! None of this Miss or Professor and if you call me Nymphadora..." She said with a grimace. "You'll be walking with a limp for weeks."  
  
"Right-o lets get started then." Tonks walked out of the room knocking over a hat stand next to the door, and Harry followed her into the room on the right as you entered the front door in front of the stairs.  
  
Harry was instructed to take a seat in front of a large desk and Tonks sat in the high backed chair behind the desk crossed her legs underneath herself. Harry was instructed to clear his mind, he was to think of nothing, after three attempts Tonks performed the 'Legilimens' spell to invade Harry's mind Harry and access Harry's thoughts and memories. Harry suddenly went back to his time before he entered the Ministry and the ride on the strange winged horses, gone was the curiosity with visions and that little voice in Harry's head said 'You're not supposed to be remembering this, with a shout of "NO !" Harry blocked his mind completely and Harry was stood in front of Auror, Tonks looking at him.  
  
"Whoa Harry, that hurt." rubbing her forehead, "I've never seen someone throw off a Legilimens before. I'm sorry about that we always had to access memories in training. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"Sorry for blocking so hard its just I don't much like people in my head." smiling nervously.  
  
"Hey no harm done." Smiled Tonks concentrating for a few seconds she had a big crooked nose, slicked back black hair and very high cheek bones "I don't look like Serverus Snape do I?"  
  
Harry laughed at the young woman's party trick and the atmosphere lightened considerably. Especially when she returned to her usual appearance of the attractive young woman with short spiky and usually wildly coloured hair.  
  
Tonks cast the curse again, this time careful not to probe his mind but remain a spectator and Harry was unaware of her presence, blanking his mind completely turned out to be very difficult, with his eyes closed Harry's other sense where heightened and any stimuli seemed to trigger mental activity, towards the end of the thirty minutes Harry determined to not recall any more memories as the ones that occasion jumped into his mind some of them quite embarrassing, like the picture of Ginny sat tongue stuck out a little concentrating on her home work, something that brought a knowing smile to Tonks's face. So Harry concentrating very hard on blocking every function of his brain this however caused Harry to stop breathing for a clear two minutes until his brain screamed for more oxygen and Harry was removed from his trance gasping for air.  
  
Tonks told Harry that it wasn't a good idea to try and stop the brain completely, but he should just let it do the things his subconscious did natural and try and block the higher level functions. This all sounded logical to Harry and gave him something to think about.  
  
During the second half of the lesson Tonks was going to help Harry with the subjects that Aurors needed to specialise in, she said his DADA was definitely up to scratch and McGonagall was second to only Dumbledore at Transfiguration so they would concentrate on Charms and Potions, Harry groaned at the idea of doing potions but was told it was fun, it was like cooking in big black pots and all you needed was to know what ingredients did and you could change the recipes a bit to change effects.  
  
Harry was surprised how much he enjoyed this part working, with Tonks was totally different from lessons with Snape, she was energetic and never scolded him just pointed out problems and explained things clearly and made sure he understood, she was just as good at Charms teaching Harry a few useful charms. Tonks told Harry there was a sort of dungeon in the cellar of the building and as Potions seemed to be his least favourite subject she would come on Saturdays to do some extra work on poisons and antidotes. The two hour session flew by and Harry thanked her and told her he couldn't wait for the next lesson, she smiled brightly and knocked a vase of the edge of the desk. Harry used 'Reparo' on it and replaced it on the corner of her desk.  
  
After lunch Harry went to his room and found Hedwig had returned from the Burrow, and after saying hello to the owl and fussing over her for a while Harry removed the three letters tied to her leg. Harry read Hermione's letter first;  
_  
  
Harry,  
Well done with your OWLs with everything that happened I didn't think we would all do so well, I passed all my exams with O's or E's, wizard exam marking is confusing, a E in a muggle school would be a fail, I'm a bit disappointed to not get any stars but I'm pleased I can choose whatever NEWTs I want, I'm going to take Arithmancy, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration so we might be in some classes together, I would have liked to take Potions as well but I think with all the work we'll have it would be too much. Ron and Ginny have been practising Quidditch every day but Neville is here as well so I've had someone else to talk too, hope your holiday with your relatives is going ok !  
  
Love Hermione.  
_  
  
Neville's at the Burrow too, his Gran must have eased up on him after the OWLs, thought Harry. Ginny's letter was next explaining all about the twins shop and how they were really busy, they had been forced to withdraw several items from the shelves because they were described as too dangerous, but they'd found a market for them in Romania where the legislation wasn't as stick and they are selling mail order. She said about the Quidditch with Ron and his supposedly subconscious whistling of Weasley is our King, saying she was sorry Harry couldn't come and visit and hoped he had a good holiday.  
  
Final was Ron's letter, who started as usual by telling Harry, he should be there to protect him from Hermione who was driving him nuts, Harry guessed that this couldn't be further from the truth and in reality he would rather they had the house to themselves, Ron went on to talk about the Chudley Cannons and how he'd been practising and hoped he'd be able to be keeper next year. Final Ron said how it was fun having Neville over but he seemed to be spending a lot of time with Ginny and he thought something was going on, before wishing Harry a good holiday (at this Harry felt a pang of jealousy but he liked Neville and knew he would be good to Ginny.)  
  
Harry re-read Ron's letter several times trying to get used to the fact that Neville and Ginny where together but still feeling jealous none the less. Harry picked up the Animagus book he had started reading yesterday, Harry sat on the bed and read for most of the afternoon, half way through Harry stopped on a page about lions, they were strong, courageous and loyal, then reading about how males was ferociously protective and can sometimes a solitary figure, according to legend Godric Gryffindor had been a lion Animagus, Harry thought if he was an Animagus he would like to be a lion. Reading until dinner time, Harry ate silently and went to his room to continue reading his book before going to bed.  
  
Over the next two weeks Harry continued his lessons, living in the routine the set time-table provided him, Transfiguration had progressed well, Harry now completed the initial exercises in the allotted time with about the same number of objects as he had started with in the first lesson, in the remainder of the lessons Harry worked combining the skills, first material and shape, then material and size, then shape and size and finally Harry had begun working on full transfigurations initially making large objects into smaller animals. Professor McGonagall was very happy with Harry's performance but had commented that this method would probably be unsuitable for general teaching; the high levels of monotony would soon make the class very unpopular, Harry found comfort in it though, constantly challenging himself to do it faster or more accurately.  
  
His fencing had also improved dramatically, after the first week Remus had appeared with two single handed straight swords, the weight of the weapon had at first felt uncomfortable and tired Harry quickly but the regular practice quickly changed this and now for at least half the afternoon lesson Moony and Harry would spa. Neither side ever landing a hit simply blocking and parrying each others attacks then countering with there own. The two fighters almost perfectly matched.  
  
Harry's sessions with Tonks were just as enjoyable, if sometimes exhausting, meditation was not entirely successful at relaxing him, and he found he had to concentrate a lot. Despite this Harry was more comfortable meditating, blocking higher level brain functions as Tonks called them, stopping his mind analysing sensations sent to it, he was still no where near perfect and was easily distracted but if left alone could clear his mind for a full half hour allowing his body to behave normally.   
  
During the weeks at the house Harry had spent his weekends as instructed writing to Ron and Hermione and the occasional letter to Ginny, he found these letters hard as he wasn't sure of his feelings especially as according to Ron she seemed to be seeing Neville. The majority of time at the weekends was spent studying books examining topics which would come up during his next term at Hogwarts. Tonks walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning while Harry was eating breakfast and asked him if he was ready to brew a particularly complicated potion. Harry agree and was led from the kitchens to the side of the stairs, the she pushed a section of panelling and it slid back and sideways to reveal a granite stairs lit by torches on the wall. On the way down Harry smiled thinking that this was very similar to the dungeons at Hogwarts, the musty smell of damp walls, the thick stone walls and the complete absence of windows, this must be the right environment to work on potions thought Harry, that or the Tonks like Snape really liked the medieval feel.  
  
The time in the dungeon was surprisingly interesting Tonks was relaxed and chatted happily with Harry and gave a running commentary of the ingredients and there effects on the potion and how the time they were added changed these effects quite dramatically. After the day Harry had developed a new interest in potions and how useful it might prove to be, he had been told the potion required a week to stew before finally ingredients could be added, Harry intended to be in the kitchen in a weeks time to provide any further assistance required.  
  
It was the Friday before the weekend that would be the end of the month, and Harry was sat in Transfiguration having completed the task of turning twenty wooden jewellery boxes into mini terrapins, Harry had made the pattern of the shells absolutely identical and received praise for this from his teacher. McGonagall then looked at Harry and told him she had several things she wished to discuss with him, the first was not really a discussion, he had been invited to Burrow on Sunday for the day as it was his sixteenth birthday and seeing the grin on his face the professor knew he would be going and she said she would contact the Headmaster and make arrangements. Now McGonagall had a serious look on her face,  
  
"Harry as you know, Gryffindor have lost the majority of its house Quidditch team last year and I am interested that a new team is successful, I have recently placed a permanent display case in my office and I do not wish it to remain empty (the corners of McGonagall's lips raised just a twitch.) ..." Harry let out a short laugh "I wanted to make you the new house captain Harry, however I have reason to believe following my lessons with you that your time might be better spent on another endeavour..." the professor paused looking for a sign of reaction in Harry's face but there was none he simply looked thoughtful. " Harry I believe that if you are willing, we may examine the possibility of you becoming an Animagus."  
  
Harry's eyes became large green saucers, "Doesn't that take year's professor? I mean it took the marauders three years to become Animagi."  
  
"Nonsense, if what Remus tells me is correct your father and Sirius managed the transformation in a year and that was completely unassisted, it was only that they spent the following two years teaching Peter." Stated the stern professor. "I believe with the correct training if we find you suitable, it would take six months to learn the transformation. This is of course if you are prepared to undergo the training. Which I must warn you is arduous."  
  
"I've thought about this before professor." confessed Harry "and I want to try."  
  
"You understand that you will not be able to be Quidditch captain."  
  
"Yes professor, I think Ron would be a much better captain than me anyway." Harry smiled remembering the Mirror of Erised and Ron's view of himself as Head boy and Quidditch captain this was starting to look more and more likely as Harry had been passed over as a Gryffindor Prefect making it unlikely for him to be head boy. To be honest Harry was a bit disappointed but was pleased for his best friend who was often left out of the lime light in the shade of the boy-who-lived who really spent most of his time trying to avoid it.  
  
"Well, we will start your lessons next week, I would like you to examine your books and see if you have a preference for the animal you might become."  
  
"I already know Professor." replied Harry "I would like to become a lion."  
  
A grin appeared on McGonagall's face "I thought you might choose a stag like your father, but I can think of no more appropriate animal, and a fellow feline."  
  
Harry spent the rest of his day reading the book on Animagus feeling happy at being able to follow his fathers footsteps and hope he would be able complete his latest task, he slept peacefully that night and woke early the following morning washed and changed into his new potion robes before going to breakfast. Dobby always liked breakfast on the weekends, during the week he complained 'Harry Potter Sir' didn't eat enough but without the morning exercise Harry was starving and ate double portions eggs, bacon, tomato, sausages and fried bread, much to his small friends delight. After Harry had eaten he asked the manic elf if he would take some bacon rind up to Hedwig, who had arrived back with more letters during the night, Dobby agreed and with a *pop* was gone.   
  
Behind him the door opened and Harry turned to see Tonks the usual grin apparent on her face, "You ready for part two Harry?." asked the young Auror knocking over the pitcher of pumpkin juice, "That was a silly place to put that." she stated to Harry's amusement but he jumped of his seat replying "Total Tonks." followed the woman down to the cellar/dungeon. Harry spent most of the day in the stone walled room, Dobby brought him sandwiches for lunch, while Harry chopped, measured, stirred, simmered, distilled and mixed ingredients, according to precise instructions from the potions master listening intently to the Aurors explanations of reactions and even ventured several questions, which were answered without malice present in Snape's teaching.  
  
Harry enjoyed his time in the dungeon again and was finding potions considerably easier to understand without the presence of other students, that evening Harry read the course text for the potions NEWT and tried to understand the purpose of each material in the potions, sometimes cross referencing with books from his first five years at school he took notes and tried to think of ways to possibly improve the recipes something Tonks said was the only difference between a cook and a potion maker.   
  
Harry eventually retired to bed and dreamt about being the forest again, but this was not a nightmare and he was not a snake. His eye sight was crystal clear despite the dwindling light, his body powerful yet supple, golden paws with razor sharp claws gripped the forest floor as he ran not tiring and with a light heart. He jumped fallen logs, weaved in and out of trees, when he came to a stream he dipped his head and drank deeply, feeling the chilled water on his chin then rose again and continued his run, finally coming to the end of the forest and pounced through the final row of trees roaring..."   
  
*****  



	5. Sixteen and Counting

**_  
_Chapter 5  
  
**  
_Sixteen and Counting  
  
  
_  
  
Harry awoke with a smile on his face and this was amplified when he reached and put on his glasses to find Dobby bouncing up and down on the edge of his bed. "Happy Birthday Harry Potter Sir."  
  
  
"Thanks Dobby." said Harry sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
  
"Can I give Harry Potter his present sir?" asked the elf still bouncing.  
  
  
"Of course Dobby, but you really didn't have to get me anything."  
  
  
"Not get Harry Potter anything?" Dobby looked a little hurt "but Harry Potter set Dobby free and Harry Potter is Dobby's friend."  
  
  
"Of course you are Dobby, thank you!" these statements made the broad grin return to the little elf's face.  
  
  
Harry's was handed a squashy package wrapped in plain paper, opening it Harry found a beautiful black cloak with a silver coloured lining. Harry was taken aback and stuttered in shock "This is great Dobby it must have been expensive!"  
  
  
"Dobby likes to work Harry Potter sir and is getting paid now so Dobby has lots of money."  
  
  
"Thanks again Dobby this is great."  
  
  
"Dobby has to get back to work now Harry Potter sir, have a good day." with a *pop* the elf was gone again.  
  
  
Harry rose from bed washed and dressed in some of his new muggle clothes, the tight jumper a pair of plain dark trousers and black loafers Harry also put on the new cloak he had received from Dobby, examining himself in the mirror he was quite impressed and apparently so was the mirror telling him he looked "Not to shabby."   
  
  
When Harry entered the kitchen professor McGonagall and Remus both greeted him with 'Happy Birthday's and gave him a little box about the size of his fist, Harry thanked them and told them they shouldn't have, the older women replied it was to make sure he had no excuses for tardiness in the future, opening the box Harry found a muggle watch in stainless steel and Harry smiled when he saw it was water resistant to two hundred meters, Harry's last watch hadn't worked since the second task in 'The Triwizard Tournament. He put the watch on, and settled down to have breakfast and laughed when he found the contents of his plate arranged in a smiley face by Dobby, after breakfast he asked his teachers now he would be travelling Remus explained he would be travelling with him and they would portkey from just outside, and return to the clearing in the forest tonight, the darkness should negate the need for the invisibility cloak. Before leaving Professor McGonagall reminded Harry not to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak, about any of his training and enjoy his birthday.  
  
  
Moony and Harry left almost immediately and after exiting the gate, Remus removed a crushed soft drink can from his cloak pocket and asked Harry the time, 09:04 stated Harry and 47 seconds "Right oh" said the werewolf "touch the can". 57, 58, 59 ... Harry counted then felt the tug and the next thing he knew he was in the wood at the back of the Burrow. The pair walked down to the rickety house and round to the front door, Harry knocked, and it was answered by Mrs Weasley "Harry! Happy birthday!" giving him a motherly hug "Everyone will be surprised to see you; I kept it secret in case we couldn't arrange it. Come in, come in. you too Remus."  
  
  
Harry stepped into the familiar kitchen the long scrubbed table was surrounded by Weasleys and guests. Ginny saw him first, she was sat at the far side closest to the door still in her dressing gown, and slippers her hair messily falling over her shoulders, she rubbed her eyes and looked again then let out a scream and bolted from the room. Everyone turned to see what the out cry was about and then turned and saw Harry, there was a shout from everyone of 'happy birthday'. Hermione ran to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then stood back to look at Harry questioned what happened, Harry didn't understand and asked if something was wrong, she laughed saying something like 'same old Harry' and stood away as the Weasleys approached. Greeting with many handshakes and slaps on the back Harry was wished Happy Birthday by Ron, Fred and George, Bill and Charley, next to greet Harry was Neville who had been hanging back a bit, "Hia Harry, Happy Birthday." said his fellow Gryffindor.  
  
  
"Hi Neville, thanks..." Harry stopped as Ginny returned to the room, she was now dressed in a light summer dress showing off her slim figure and newly acquired, slight curves. Her hair brushed and loosely tied back a few tendrils falling across her face. Harry couldn't help but stare and felt his mouth go very dry, this was a new development and something he didn't feel he was entirely comfortable with.  
  
  
"Hello Harry, Happy Birthday." she walked over to him and standing on tip-toes kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
  
Harry realised he was reddening slightly and hoped his tan from time spent outside was hiding it, pulling himself together as he realised he was still staring, but the butterflies in his stomach seemed to be doing stunt flying, he had to conciously reminded himself she was his best friends sister and seeing Neville.  
  
  
"Hia Ginny thanks a lot." He was spared further uncomfortable feelings as Ron and Hermione approached with wrapped gifts.  
Turning out to both be books, Hermione's was a potion book and Harry told her that was great giving her a kiss on her cheek making her blush, she said she couldn't believe Harry was keeping with potions, to which Ron hold heartedly agreeing. Harry simply said 'I am going to be an Auror, you need to know about poisons and antidotes.' Ron and Hermione both looked at each other smiling when Harry said 'going to be' like nothing else was possible. Ron's book was called '1001 Great Quidditch Moves', instantly allowing Harry to strike up a conversation with most of the Weasleys about Quidditch and Harry could hear Hermione sign and mumble something that sounded like 'Typical Boys'.  
  
  
Finishing the conversation, Harry went to the sitting room while the Weasleys and Neville went upstairs to get changed, he sat down with Moony and Ginny joined them. Harry feeling progressively more uncomfortable with the silence had to make a conscious effort not to stare at her and decided to try and start another conversation. "Have you had a good holiday?" he asked.  
  
  
"Yeah it's been fun having everyone here, it's a shame you couldn't have stayed." Replied Ginny nonchelantly.  
  
  
"Yeah, me too but it's safer for everyone. Trouble just seems to find me."  
  
  
"I'm sorry Harry..." Ginny replied quietly, playing with a lock of her hair "have you been okay with your relatives?"  
  
  
"I've been built a rockery in their garden. I quite enjoyed it actually, like herbology with granite." he said knowing it was the truth but grinning to himself 'not the whole truth' though.  
  
  
The conversation was interrupted as everyone else returned, but Harry kept glancing at Ginny to see her looking at him.  
  
  
All the Weasely children together with Hermione, Neville and Harry, lazed around in the garden enjoying the bright sunshine and pleasent smells of Summer. The conversation was light and relaxed, concentrating on incidents that had occured so far in the holiday. Harry particularly enjoyed listening to stories of the twins pranks on their family, which normally ended in someone turning into some bizarre animal and the twins then being forced by Mrs Weasley to spend the rest of the day throwing gnomes from the garden. Lunch was just as entertaining, Mrs Weasley provided them with an enormous picnic basket and after a walk in the near by wood they all ate hearterly. Harry laughed till his sides ached when half the group briefly turned into fairies, the twins had apparently managed to slip some of their newest inventions 'Fairy Flumps' into the food. Ron made a particularly amusing fairy, flying with delicate translucent wings to with in a inch of the twins faces and attempted to bellow insults at them. Being a fairy however meant that his triad of abuse was only heard as an amusing serious of high pitched squeaks. A fight was avoided when Ron turned back a minute later by a comment from Hermione, the Ron 'made a very cute fairy', causing the youngest Weasely male to blush heavily from the tips of his ears right down his neck. The effect of this rather flirtisious comment backfired on Hermione however as everyong else burst into fits of laughter, some could be seen with tears leaking from their eyes as they clutched their sides, making Hermione blush almost as completely as Ron.  
  
  
Harry had a brilliant day, he enjoyed the presence of his friends greatly it was light hearted and relaxing, a break from the seriousness of the training. Harry knew he would be the one to kill Voldemort or be killed but for one day he was just a normal boy on his birthday lazing about the garden at the back of the Burrow. Harry, to his own amusement, as well as Remus's who was watching intently from back porch, kept stealing glances at Ginny who always seemed to be looking at him at the same time, despite the fact she was lying in the garden next to Neville. Come the evening when the sun was going down and the temperature dropped they made their way back to the house, but Ginny called Harry back and offered him a small neatly wrapped package, opening it Harry found a belt with a buckle that looked like a lion.   
  
  
"It's perfect Ginny, you shouldn't have spent all this money on me ..." but Harry was interrupted as she stood on tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ginny said softly, her cheeks colouring only slightly, but with the close porximatey, it was still obvious to Harry.   
  
  
Harry blushed heavily and it took him a second to snap out of the daze he was in and stepped back stuttering "I w-wish you hadn't done that."  
  
  
Ginny looked confused and slightly hurt "Didn't you like it?"   
  
  
"It's not that Ginny, its just you're seeing Neville aren't you? And he's my friend."  
  
  
Ginny face lightened but then looked guilty, "Who told you ?" then obviously decided she didn't want an answer and continued, "I'm sorry Harry it wasn't fair, I'm not sure what I want at the moment, but I miss you not being around ... Happy Birthday."  
  
  
"Thanks Ginny and the belt really is perfect." Harry smiled as he thought about his transfiguration and hoped the only significance wasn't him being a Gryffindor. Harry had a incredible urge to tell Ginny everything but knew he was sworn to secrecy and knew when he promised not to make the trust everyone was showing in him misplaced, he meant it.  
  
  
They turned and walked to the backdoor and before entering Harry put his arm round her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze smiling at her before they separated and entered the house. As he walked in Remus told Harry that he'd have to go now as it was getting late and reminding Harry he had training tomorrow, to be honest he was tired but still managed a small protest as much for the others benefit and that of realism. They all wished him Happy Birthday again and after several hugs and hand shakes, the teacher and student departed to the forest near Hogsmead with the help of the portkey.  
  
  
On the way home they chatted, "You seemed to make a good impression with young Miss Weasley." said his teacher playfully.  
  
  
"She's seeing Neville." replied Harry "She got over the crush on me last year."  
  
  
"That's funny." muttered the old man to himself. "So did you have a good birthday." he asked now talking to Harry.  
  
  
"Yeah it was great ... its funny though, when I'm with them sometimes I think they wear kid gloves like I'll break, they always seem to be careful what they say. It's probably mostly my fault I did go a bit mental last year, but I get a little tired of everyone agreeing with me."  
  
  
"I know you hate hearing it Harry, but you're special, and they worry about upsetting you. Last year you shut a lot of people out and your friends want to be there for you, but they know better than to push you. You might not realise this but they see you as their leader. You may not understand why, I mean we both know Hermione is smarter and Ron more popular, but you're the leader. James was the same..." Then Remus chuckled, "Potter Charisma."  
  
  
"They what? ... But I'm not ... I mean ... " said Harry not knowing what to say.  
  
  
"Think about it Harry, when they get in trouble, who do they turn to? When something has to be done, who is the one who always steps up? They would follow you anywhere Harry and you have to careful, the last thing I mean is shut them out, but you have to be sure about whatever you plan."  
  
  
"Do you know about the prophecy?" said Harry quietly.  
  
"I know enough." replied his teacher "but I also think you won't have to do it alone. Hogwarts is more than just a school it's something a lot of people remain loyal to long after they leave and you're more than just a pupil at that school. Voldemort is a fully trained wizard Harry but he did not use the school to its full potential, any witch, or wizard that does can become more powerful than even him."  
  
  
They continued to the house in silence, Harry deep in thought about what his father's friend had said, he understood some of what he was told and hoped some of it wasn't true, but really knew it all was. Responsibility was a burden and he started to see how important Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers actual were. Harry had been slowly introduced to the adult's world by the teachers, faster than they probably want to, but better than being thrown straight in, something he was now very grateful for.  
  
  
Harry didn't sleep much that night, not because of nightmares he was starting to control his dreams, but Harry was too thoughtful to sleep, nightmares about things that had happened didn't seem as painful as possibilities that could happen. The final thought that Harry clung to as sleep took him was that he was going to use the school, there was no margin for error to succeed in this battle. Harry mustn't allow things to distract him or prevent him from what he had to do and he knew his friends would help, he didn't know how but he knew they would. Voldemort was powerful and Harry had to kill him, Voldemort had his Death Eaters, but Harry had something more powerful, Harry had friends.  
  
  
Over the next three weeks Harry's lessons where so intense these thoughts where lost, he loved them all the fencing was almost like its own form of meditation clearing his mind of everything but the task at hand, he found he woke up earlier each day warming up and standing ready for Remus's arrival his body now so used to the long piece of metal in his hand he no longer had to think, parrying, dodging, cutting and lunging by instinct his only worry was what would happen with the start of term would he be able to continue? Would Remus stay and continue to be his sparring partner? He couldn't imagine not missing the buzz of adenaline from using this deadly weapon and he knew he would miss the constant insults thrown light heartedly between himself and Moony.  
  
  
Harry had also become very fond of Tonks the slightly clumsiness the Auror showed in day to day, left when it was down to business and she was a great teacher, never scolding even when potions or charms went dramatically wrong, just pointing out why this had happened and how to avoid it next time. He found her to be just as adept at DADA, understandably as she was an Auror, and they would often end a lesson with some duelling flinging curses at each over blocking and dodging and sometimes catching the other out and both laughing as one danced about the room with 'Jelly legs' or landed stiff as a board from a 'Full Body Bind'.  
  
  
Transfiguration was rewarding in a different way, progress was slow but each step rewarding, Professor McGonagall said she was sure if Harry kept up the effort he could become an Animagus, he had so far managed to be able to transform several parts of his body, he could grow a large mane over his head and down his back, lengthen his teeth to sharp points, make his mouth and nose protrude and turn his hands into large paws with razor sharp claws. Each of these steps initially required massive amounts of concentration and a fair amount of pain as bones grew and changed shape or fused, muscle multiplied and hair follicles accelerated way beyond there natural purpose but as they became more familiar they became more instinctive and pain was nothing new to Harry.  
  
  
At the end of the third week Harry was told by the stern professor they would not be having the afternoon session but instead Hagrid had a surprise and he was to bring his invisibility cloak and he would be spending the night at Hagrid's hut. Upon arrival at the gates of Hogwarts, Hagrid was waiting for them and Harry was told to remove his cloak, the three then proceeded to Hagrid's hut and after tea and rock cakes, which neither Harry or the Professor ate, McGonagall bid Harry farewell and told him 'Remus and Tonks will arrive tomorrow to escort him back around lunchtime.'  
  
  
  
*****  
  



	6. A Pride of Two

**_Chapter 6  
_**  
**A Pride of Two  
**   
  
Harry and Hagrid chatted for a while, Hagrid apologised for missing his Birthday because he had to get his surprise. Shortly after Harry had said it was fine and told him about visiting the Weasleys, Hagrid took Harry outside and round to the paddock, behind his hut. As they rounded the corner they where greeted with a mighty roar.  
  
Hagrid smiling broadly introduced Harry to Godric, asking Harry rhetorically "Isn't he Beautiful?" Harry smiled at the name and at Hagrid's description of the very large agitated cat. There had been a few times Harry had agreed with Hagrid's descriptions of animals, this was one of them. Godric was large and muscular, his fur golden and his mane jet black, he paced the paddock with a majestic grace as Hagrid explained how Godric was originally from a pride that lived on the outskirts of a forest, but the pride had been taken over by three nomadic males. As was the practice with lions the new males would kill all the cubs, but Godric's mum had obviously done enough to protect him and Godric escaped the infacide and become a nomad.  
  
Hagrid told Harry that he'd been well fed and watered but they would spend a few hours sat outside the paddock watching him so he could get used to them before they entered so Hagrid could introduce Harry properly. This made Harry rather nervous the young lion as he was only about three years old, looked like he could give the half giant a good run for his money, and the presence of two animals that would make a tasty meal seem to make Godric pace more menacingly.  
  
As he sat outside the paddock Harry was transfixed watching the massive cat, studying the movements and listening to the sounds the animal made, roaring to mark the unfamiliar territory, Harry was fascinated by the cats intelligence as it tested the magic barrier around the paddock checking for signs of weakness and final settling down to watch the two people.  
  
Professor McGonagall had already explained and given Harry several books on the anatomy of lions, over the two hours watching the cat, Harry practised his transformation, finding it easier to accurately change the parts he could, given the presence of a lion to study. Harry's next step according to the Professor was to grow the fur over his body and with Godric there in front of him he found he was able to grow a smooth golden fur on his legs and arms. The overall effect of his part transformation was quite amusing, the part lion, that was Harry, had pig paws for hands, an elongated mouth and nose, a thick mane of black hair and golden fur on his arms and legs and he found when he was content, as he was now he would produce a low rumbling purr. Harry knew how the cats vocal arrangement differed from a humans and about the purring motor that allowed the cat to purr almost continuously while still breathing.  
  
When Harry returned to his fully human form and Hagrid asked if he was ready to meet Godric, slightly reluctantly Harry agreed. The pair carefully climbed over the fence, the proximity of the intruders caused the lion to raise its head and a low rumbling growl originated from the lions throat. Hagrid, completely undeterred started talking calmly to the animal and as they got closer the lion relaxed and stopped its growl. They pair where now about four feet away from Godric and Harry could clearly see the definition of the muscles on the cat's shoulders and hind legs caused by hunting zebra and wilderbeast. All was quiet for several minutes as the lion, the human and the half giant inspected each other, and the silence was broken as the cat effortlessly rose and made towards the pair, Hagrid stepping forward to intercept the large predator, but the action was unnecessary as the animal stopped at a sound Harry had made. Instinctively at Godric's sign of aggression Harry had growled, and not human trying to impersonate a large cat, the sound was from deep in Harry's chest it was deep and rumbling, the cat looked suspiciously at the funny looking lion, and eventually settled back down. Harry's relief changed the growl to a purr, which further relaxed Godric who as the evening was fast becoming dusk, and he had no need to hunt that night. Lions preferred to hunt at night but having eaten well that day he now was ready to sleep.  
  
Hagrid told Harry it was time for them to sleep too and they should return to cabin, but Harry protested saying he wanted to stay Godric, the game keeper smiled recognising Harry's affiliation with the lion and not being the most responsible of adults agreed. Hagrid insisted that Harry was to sleep at the edge of the paddock and should anything happen he was to get out straight away. Going back to the cabin and returning with a massive quilt that he folded several times and placed on the ground for Harry. The evening was still warm and a covering was not needed so when Hagrid returned to the hut, Harry lay on the quilt purring and watched Godric soundly sleeping. Harry had watched Godric for several hours until the evening had melted away leaving a night lit by a moon that was a day from being full, then wrapping himself in his cloak as the temperature dropped Harry fell asleep. During the night Harry awoke briefly when he felt the large cat approaching, Harry could tell from the approach silent but not stealthy that there was no aggression intended and was quickly back to sleep when Godric lay next him and responded to Harry's purrs with purrs of his own.   
  
Harry was woken the next morning with a roar from Godric and a booming laugh, rubbing the sleep from his eyes Harry saw that Godric was stood at his side and Hagrid was the source of the laughter, "Looks like we got ourselves the makings of a pride at 'ogwarts all we needs now is some girl lions." Said the massive grounds keeper, Harry smiled mischievously and let out a long low growl. This caused another booming laugh from Hagrid, before he responded saying well its time for breakfast and hefted a wilderbeast off the floor and threw it into the centre of the paddock, Godric sniffed a few times and went to examine the animal while Hagrid handed Harry a plate of sausages and eggs, "Not sure you quite got the stomach for wot tha' there lion eats yet."  
  
After eating breakfast, Harry and Godric stretched out to bask in the morning sun occasionally getting up to wander the perimeter of there territory as a lion would, while Hagrid went about his daily ritual feeding whatever animals he had in his care and tending to the grounds of the school. At around noon Godric became a little agitated and stood letting out a loud roar, Harry could see the cause for the young lions outburst, rounding the corner of Hagrid's hut was a short, pink haired, rather attractive young woman and a sickly pale looking, slim man, both chatting away amicably. Then Remus's eyes stared at the paddock and comprehension dawned in his eyes he ran at the paddock shouting "Harry get out of there !" like a maniac. Godric let out snarl and crouched low moving towards the edge of the paddock. It was then Harry remembered the moon last night and why the teacher was looking so pale. Remus started to climb up onto the fence but Harry quickly darted forward with skills and reactions from Quidditch and fencing, pushed the teacher hard causing him to toppled backwards from the fence almost landing on Tonks, who had a look of shock in her eyes as Harry let out a long growl.   
  
Godric responded with a roar of approval at his fellow lions actions, "What do you think your doing Moony?" Said Harry scolding his professor. "You know what Godric thinks you are?" In a voice that was quite close to a lions roar "You're a funny looking wolf, who just tried to invade our territory."  
  
"Godric?" responded the professor looking shocked and confused. "Our territory?"  
  
In response Harry turned walked next to the young lion and sat on the ground, the lion did the same both boy and lion both keeping the two teachers fixed in their vision.  
  
Tonks started to giggle and Remus face turn from one of confused panic to that of a self conscious school boy after being told off.   
  
From behind the hut came the sound that could only loosely described as singing the tune was off, the words were wrong and it was accompanied by an out of time bark. Hagrid and Fang came round his hut and seeing Tonks and Remus still sat on the floor in a bit of a heap said cheerfully. "You've both met Godric then?"  
  
"What are you doing Hagrid?" Asked the younger man rising to his feet. "Letting Harry stay with a two hundred and fifty pound lion?"  
  
Hagrid laughed again, "Do you want to try and separate two lions in their territory?" Replied the grounds keeper, clearly very amused by the idea. Tonks obviously thought the same thing, the boy and the lion where clearly friends and laughed along with the half giant. The younger man admitted defeat, smiled at the young Auror who playfully pushed his arm, Harry smiled at this, he had little or no experience with it, but it reminded him somewhat of how Ginny acted around him, was Tonks flirting with Remus? Did that mean Ginny was flirt with him?  
  
Harry was loathed to leave the paddock but was badly in need of a wash and a change of clothes. Harry promised both lion and the Hagrid he would return later to spend more time with Godric. So Harry and Godric parted company and student accompanied his two teachers, Harry under his invisibility cloak, back towards the house. About two minutes from their destination Harry walked to Tonks's side and pulled the hood of the cloak so she could see his face and nudged her arm and holding a vertical finger to his mouth. Harry then silently moved round behind his mentor and imagining he had lion vocal apparatus, transfigured internally, and exhaled produced a loud, rumbling roar. Moony leapt about three foot in the air spun round and drew his wand, at this point he paused looking down at Tonks who had doubled over laughing.  
  
Harry walked round to the side of Remus and mischievously whispered, "I told you I'd get you back for what you did in the department store."   
  
The teachers face split into a grin, saying softly, "And so it begins."  
  
The three returned to the house, Tonks teasing Remus with comments like 'I thought cats where supposed to be scared of dogs not the other way round." At which point Remus blushed, and with a little concentration Tonks turned her hair a red colour, stating that now they matched.  
  
Upon arrival, Harry ran up the stairs, and entered his room greeting Hedwig, who had returned from the Burrow in his absence bringing letters from the Weasley household and his Hogwarts letter. Untying them and leaving them on his desk, which was covered in texts and parchments he got changed into a bathrobe and went into his little bathroom. After washing and changing clothes Harry proceeded to the kitchen, for it was now lunchtime and all three of his teachers where now waiting for him. Remus talking to Professor McGonagall about Godric, the stern Professor showing signs amusement, hearing about the lion's protective nature. During lunch Tonks and Harry chatted about her next assignment as she said after this week she would be returning to normal duty, but assured him she would be able to see him off from Kings Cross, following a one night stay at the Leaky Cauldron, so Harry could collect his school things during the day. Harry couldn't believe his holidays training was almost at an end and he would have to leave the house he had come to think of as home. He told her that he hoped he would get to see her some time during the term and if she ever needed an extra pair of hands making a potion to send him an owl. She smiled and told him that the school would have a number of Aurors around for the duration of the school year and she hoped to at least get one or two assignments there. Taking the opportunity, Harry asked his other two teachers what would happen with his training when the school year started. To Harry's disappointments Remus told him that once the new school year started he would be doing some work for the Order, and he believed he could teacher Harry little more about fencing. But seeing the look on Harry's face he promised he would stop by, now and again, to check he was still practising. The news from Professor McGonagall was more favourable, telling her student she had arranged the time tables so that twice a week they would have free periods at the same time and would continue the training. However she would require a suitable room, to which Harry told her, he knew the perfect room and explained about the 'Room of Requirements.'   
  
After lunch Harry had an impromptu lesson with the Transfiguration teacher, following Harry's night with Godric. Harry found the visualisation of the lion shape was much easier with first hand knowledge and after an exhausting four hour lesson, due to the teachers eagerness to exploit this. Harry had managed to transform his entire head into that of a lion and looking in the mirror found he had black markings round his eyes where his glasses had been and a lighting shape tuft of black on his otherwise golden furred head. The professor was impressed with his remarkable progress and rewarded him with news that Hagrid hoped to keep Godric for the duration of the first school term, with the excuse that he would also acquire a griffin. The students in Care of Magic Creatures would research the difference between the magical creature and that of one of its non magical relatives.  
  
Harry returned to his room with a bit of a headache from the transfiguration of his own head, he settled at his desk to read the letters from his friends. Hermione's made Harry smile, she was already preparing for the new term and was her usual over excited self, so much so that for the first time since the start of the holidays, her letter didn't mention Ron once, instead concentrating on how much she couldn't wait to start the NEWT course and her fears she wouldn't be good enough. Harry knew this was as likely as Snape not trying to pick on Harry, he then thought about it, realising he would probably be the only Gryffindor in the potion lessons. She also said she was looking forward to seeing Harry again and that Professor McGonagall had sent an owl say you would be shopping on the last day of term and so the Weasleys had agreed to wait till then to do there shopping.  
  
Ginny had sent her usual letter with all the gossip about the household, also telling Harry, Neville had returned to his Gran's for the rest of the holiday and signing off with the same sentiments she expressed in the garden at the Burrow, that she missed Harry and additionally she was looking forward to seeing him again in a week.  
  
Ron's letter brought another grin to his face, Ron had been informed he was to be the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He ranted about he was sure it should have been Harry, but maybe the Quidditch suspension last year had been taken into account. Harry knew he would have like to be captain, but also knew he wanted to be an Animagus more. Ron's years as a Quidditch fan made him tactically a much more suitable choice. Ron's letter also ended telling him he was looking forward to seeing Harry in a week.  
  
Harry quilled replies to all his friends and folded them ready for Hedwig to take in a few days. Harry liked to have his Owl around for a little while and she had spent most of the holiday flying backwards and forwards to the Burrow and she needed the break. Then Harry having finished work on all his chosen subjects' days before, studied some advanced literature he had that he found to be on the reading list from Hogwarts, that he already owned. In particular he was surprised to find that the work he had done with Tonks on both charms and potions mirrored a good proportion of the first NEWT year's syllabus, knowing the first person Snape would ask a difficult question too would be himself, Harry was looking forward to shocking the sadistic teacher by knowing the answer.  
  
In Harry's final week the lessons continued, and no effort was spared to use the best of the time, by either the teachers or Harry. They crammed in as much as possible before school restarted, Dobby insisted Harry ate more and more as according to the elf he was under weight. Harry couldn't help thinking, that maybe he was, for a weight lifter but the weeks of fencing had further developed his athletes physique. On the Wednesday night Harry spent another night with Godric, who had instantly recognised him and welcomed him like a friend. Following his second encounter, his transformation took another step forward being able to cover himself in golden fur which McGonagall claimed was extraordinary progress and he had obviously got his father talent in transfiguration. Also telling him that six months now sounded like a conservative estimate and she expected he might be fully transforming before Christmas. She did point out however that it was unlikely he would able to hold the form for very long.  
  
Finally the day arrived when Harry was to leave for London. Harry had packed the previous night and in the morning he spent almost an hour thanking his teachers and exclaiming it was one of the best summers he had ever had. Harry was now walking towards Hogsmead accompanied by Tonks and under his invisibility cloak. Harry's Trunk floating behind him magically guided by Tonks, the pair went to 'The Three Broomsticks', to meet up with three other Aurors who the ministry had provided escort for Harry and his friends, until they reached Kings Cross station. The flu journey to 'The Leaky Cauldron' was uneventful and Harry easily slipped out from under his cloak in the pub, which was very crowded with parents and children doing last minute shopping, before the start of the new term. Tonks went and talked to Tom the proprietor organising the rooms for the night and leaving Harry's trunk with him, the five settled at a booth at the back of the room to wait for the arrival of the others. When Tom came and greeted them, Harry asked 'what they would like to drink?' and was told they where 'on duty', but Harry persuaded them to at least have a pumpkin juice and ordered five.  
  
The Weasleys and Hermione arrived after about ten minutes, Ron first then Hermione and finally Ginny, Harry noticed they all wore shiny prefect badges; they spotted Harry and walked over to the table.  
  
"Hia." Said Harry, "Good trip?" He added knowing they had come by flu and the journey took about three seconds.  
  
"Hi Harry." Replied Hermione. "Not really, traffic round London was a nightmare as usual." Playing along and grinning at the confused looks on the others faces.  
  
"Don't worry about it..." Harry said to the crowd "Muggle raised humour. Hi Ron, Ginny, congratulations on being the next in a long line of distinguished Weasley Prefects." still in a playful mood.  
  
"Oh this ?" Said the fire haired girl, "It just fell outta my letter and mum seemed to think it was important, so I put it on to keep her happy, you know anything for a quiet life." She gave Tonks a grin "Red hair suits ya."  
  
Harry laughed, long gone was the bashful little girl who used to hide when Harry entered the room, what was left was an attractive, quick witted and when she wanted to be fiery 15 year old who had grown up with six brothers.  
  
Tonks winked at her, and Harry took charge again. "So you ready to torture us boys by dragging us round all the robe shops?" The three young women looked at each other and grinned. The party, having finished their drinks, exited the back of the pub and proceeded to Diagon Alley. Harry already had quite a lot of galleons left over from his previous trip but Hermione needed to change some muggle money for her supplies. Hermione always liked to take the lead when shopping and they visited Flourish and Botts the famous bookstore first, in order to purchase there book lists, Ginny had hers as she was taking mostly what Ron was taking the previous year, with the exception of Divination, she was taking Arithmancy and she had the Percy's old book. Harry had all but a couple of his, so bought them quickly and they hung back with the Aurors as the other two collected theirs.  
  
"So you looking forward to your OWLs?" asked Harry.  
  
"Most of them." She replied. "Hope we get a decent DADA teacher this year."  
  
"Can't be much worse." said Harry. "I think most people did okay anyway."  
  
"That's cause of you Harry; none of the fifth years who joined DA got less than an 'O'."  
  
Harry blushed, Ginny was smiling at him and he saw a couple of Aurors shifting uncomfortably.  
  
Hermione and Ron returned, Ron carrying two bags, Harry imagined mostly full of Hermione's books. The group departed and proceeded onto their next stop, Harry and Ginny restocked their potions kits, to comments from Ron that he couldn't believe Harry hadn't dropped potions, to which Harry replied he wanted to be an Auror and you had to have a potions NEWT. The unfamiliar Aurors all looked quite proud when they heard this comment from Harry. Harry thought it was because they were proud about their NEWTs, in reality they knew this was the famous Harry Potter, the boy had faced Voldemort more times than any other wizard alive and he wanted to be an Auror.  
  
The company then entered Madam Malkins Robes and the boys stood to the side as the girls and Tonks wandered round the shop. Harry had all the robes he needed and Ron hadn't grown since last year, so it was only Hermione and Ginny, both having developed fuller figures, who needed he sets. Ginny had obvious used her present from becoming a prefect, to purchase some new day robes and was fitted with Hermione as Tonks commented on the fit or the hem. Once this was finished the boys made for the door having already been present for about an hour, but were immediately called back, as the girls intended to look at more formal wear.  
  
Ron and Harry passed the time chatting about the Chudley Cannons season and how they had a new Seeker who had won them a couple of games, but they were still only languishing just above the bottom of the table. The conversation was interupted by a screech from Hermione bringing Ginny and Tonks over, she had in her hands a beautifully simple flowing pale white dress robe, which the others were informed would suit Ginny perfectly to nods of agreement from Tonks. The younger girl blushed slightly, Harry guessed she probably could not afford it, but gave in to the insistence of her peers and returned to the changing rooms to try it on. Hermione found herself a some robes in a soft violet, slightly more fussy but much more what Harry remembered her in from the previous Yule Ball.  
  
The two girls returned some minutes later and walked to Tonks for her opinion, the boys both stood opened mouthed staring at the girls who looked stunning, each consentrating on a different girl, and after several compliments from the older woman the girls returned to the changing rooms. Now dressed in their ordinary clothes they return, quite unintentionally having given both Harry and Ron time to regain their composure.  
  
Hermione gave her robe to the women at the counter telling her she would like it, while Ginny looking slightly embarrassed and a little upset told the shop assistant she 'would have to see what her mother thought'. After Hermione had paid they left for 'The Leaky Cauldron', when Harry turned to Tonks and nudged her slightly, "I've left my cloak in Madam Malkins Robes, I'll just go back and get it."   
  
Tonks looked at Harry for a second then replied, "Right, I'll go with you..." Then turning to her colleagues. "You go on ahead and get a table we'll see you in there."  
  
Harry and the young lady returned to the shop, Tonks checked to see the others go and turned to Harry and said, "You put your cloak in your bag earlier."  
  
"I know replied Harry." Walking to the counter and asked the women at the counter, "The white robe, the young red haired girl tried on, do you still have it there?"  
  
"Yes dear." Replied the women.  
  
"Can I buy it please and get it delivered?"  
  
"Of course dear, it will be 12 galleons for the robe and another 1 for delivery. Where would you like it delivered."  
  
Harry turned to Tonks, "Will you do me a favour?"  
  
The young women smiled and said "What is it?"  
  
"The Weasleys haven't got a lot of money and I'd like to get it for Ginny, but I don't want her knowing I bought it yet. Could I have   
it delivered to you? You could come to Hogwarts and give it to me some time, so she won't see an owl delivering it?"  
  
Tonks grinned broadly, "Definitely, I always liked her; she's tough and has lots of spirit. You two make a nice couple."   
  
Harry blushed and then his face straightened, looking slightly pained. "She's seeing a friend of mine Neville Longbottom, I'm just doing it because it will make her happy."  
  
"Then I definitely can't refuse." And young Auror turned to the assistant and gave her the delivery address and Harry paid the bill and the pair left to meet up with the others in the dinner area of the wizarding pub.   
  
  
*****  
  



	7. The Plan

  
**_Chapter 7  
_**  
**The Plan  
**   
  
The meal at the Leaky Cauldron was relaxed and even Hermione was discouraged from reading one of next terms books at the table. The friends ate, joked and exchanged stories with the Aurors, later on Tonks was hounded by the other girls to perform her party trick, when she agreed she received looks of mild distaste from their other guardians. Soon she was enlarging facial features and changed her hair colour through about seven colours, finally after a whispered request from Harry, she morphed into her Snape face and sneered at Ron, who burst into uncontrollable laughter.   
  
After one of the most enjoyable nights Harry could remember, they retired to there rooms Ron and Harry in one Hermione and Ginny in the other. The adjacent rooms where taken by the Aurors, Tonks being the only woman had her own. Before bed Tonks informed them a ministry was sending cars tomorrow morning. She then turned to Ron, your father passed a message on to me from your mother, telling me to make sure you had everything packed tonight or you'd make us late. Harry snorted trying to prevent laughter, "Hey!" Exclaimed an indignant Ron. "Watch it! I'm a prefect, and I'll give you detention."   
  
"Yes Percy..." Retorted Harry. "But school doesn't start till tomorrow morning so I'm making the most of it now."  
  
Ron bristled, he hated being compare to his older siblings and was now very red faced. Harry left him fuming in the corridor and entered their room. Harry packed his few extra items in easily and threw himself on his bed to watch his friend. Ron having now returned the massive piles of books to Hermione, also found he was having little trouble packing. It was made considerably easier once he removed two layers of the eight protective layers of his broom. Harry couldn't help smiling, Ron was probably more protective of his broom than anything, well perhaps except Hermione, remembering all the attempted attacks on Draco Malfoy in her defence.  
  
When Ron finally finished they took turns in the small bathroom and retired to their beds. Ron kept Harry awake for several hours with schedules for Quidditch training; new moves he wanted to try and what his thoughts were for the Chasers, that they would have to replace this year. In the end Harry covered his head with his pillow and no sooner had he closed his eyes he was asleep.  
  
  
_"Yesss we will do it tomorrow." The familiar hissing voice stated, the room was dark, hiding the number of hooded figures, but not the massive snake curl around this mans feet.  
  
"How many will we use master?" Came a woman's voice.  
  
"We will sssend sssix as it is only the diversion, the ssstation is protected but not like the ssschool."  
  
"When will the rest attack?.." But the woman was cut off.  
  
"SSSilence!" He shouted. "He isss here!" Then the deep set, thin, red slits, which where the man's eyes, shrunk further in concentration.  
_   
  
"AHHHHH!" Harry awoke suddenly the pain in his scar incredible, feeling like it had bursts open. He touched his forehead and moved his hands down in front of his face, thankfully no blood was present. He knew he had to try and find out more, but the pain in his head would prevent him returning. Harry quickly tried to meditate, he cleared his mind, and the pain left almost immediately. Harry then started searching images in the black void of his mind, initially fragmented then becoming clearer till he found it again.  
  
  
_"SSSoon they will return to usss and there is no longer a need to hide, we will begin our rain of terror. Now go prepare for tomorrow." And with multiple *pops* the room emptied and the vision faded. _   
  
  
Harry opened his eyes reached for his glasses and pulled his dressing gown from the end of the bed putting it on. He pulled a quill and parchment from his trunk and quickly jotted down every detail he could remember from the two episodes. Harry quietly padded to the door and slipped out managing not waking the snoring Ron. Looking down at his new watch, it told him it had just turned half past two, but this was important and he knew what to do. He walked next door to Tonks door and knocked, waiting to hear movement from inside the room, the door swung open quickly and a wand was pointed at his chest. "Prove it's you Harry." She said, surprisingly alert considering she was wearing a knee length night shirt with puppies on it.  
  
"I've spent the night with a full grown lion called Godric a couple of times, and you flirt with Remus when you're together..." Started Harry.  
  
"Enough..." She interrupted. "Come in...And I do not flirt with Remus...Much." She finished with a slight grin.  
  
When they were both inside she closed the door and asked. "What's up?"  
  
"Last year Dumbledore told me, the Order has a faster way of communicating than owl post, and more reliably secure than flu and I need to talk to him immediately."  
  
"Life or Death?" She asked quite seriously.  
  
"For a lot of people." He replied nodding.  
  
The young Auror went over to her robes that where neatly folded on the chair nearest the small fireplace, told him to sit and removed a little plastic shell shaped compact. She opened it, tapped it with her wand and muttered an incantation followed by 'Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts'. She waited a few seconds then talking to device that looked like a muggle compact, stating clearly, "I've got Harry here, something important to talk to you about." Handing the little compact to Harry, who saw the face of the Headmaster on the mirror on the inside.  
  
Harry recounted the two episodes, consulting the parchment as he did to make sure he got all the details right. The old man's face in the mirror looked quite grim and told Harry, to hand him back to Miss Tonks, which he did. Tonks was told to wake up the other Aurors he would be arriving in a few minutes. Tonks closed the compact told Harry to wait here, and walked towards the door, but before she left Harry said quietly.  
  
"Thanks Tonks...Oh and cute puppies on the night shirt." He added with a glint in his emerald green eyes.  
She turned, examined her clothing and walked to the bed collecting her dressing gown before leaving, returning two minutes later followed with her colleagues all in dressing gowns. They positioned themselves around the room and waited. The strange group which look more like an adult sleep-over party, than dark wizard catchers, did not have to wait long. Within ten minutes there was a series of soft knocks on the door, two Aurors positioned themselves in front of the door, one kneeling in front of the other both with wands out, Tonks walked silently to the door and swung it open quickly, but seeing the Headmaster the Aurors backed away.   
  
The Headmaster had not come alone with him was McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Remus, after curt greetings and introductions the Headmaster spoke. Explaining Harry's vision and he believed the distraction attack almost certainly was to be on platform nine and three quarters. While he had an idea about the true target, the protection of the students at Hogwarts was the priority. Half way through his account of Harry's vision, he was interrupted by a sneering Snape, who asked how he was so sure this was not a deception, as occurred to Potter earlier in the year.   
  
The Headmaster explained how, he might of thought as much, but with a great presence of mind, Harry had confirmed otherwise. He explained that the secondary contact, when Harry was not asleep had occurred due to both Harry's scar, and as a by-product to training Harry had received from Miss Tonks. Tonks blushed slightly, when her name was mentioned and Remus gave her a proud smile. The Headmaster further explained he believed Harry had used a little practised, and rarely used talent, of what muggles called astral projection. To search out Voldemort and from what little he heard tallied with the first vision. Harry received several suspicious glances from the Aurors and a look of disgust from Snape, but he kept his head bowed as he listened to the Headmaster. Dumbledore now stated, the purpose of this meeting was not to argue this matter, but guarantee the protection of the students and their families while at the station.  
  
An Auror asked, straight away, 'why they didn't just set up an anti apparition field upon the platform and a guard of ten Aurors at the barrier, preventing the attack?' However it was pointed out, that many parents apparated to the platform to see there children off. They risked having large numbers of witches and wizards spliced attempting it, and it also would not prevent a portkey being used.  
  
After several more ideas, rejected for various reasons including resources and the risks involved, it was Remus who came up with the first plan that gain unanimous approval. The werewolf explained, they should make the train apparition proof and with a large Aurors presence, make students immediately get on the train where it was easier to protect them. Leaving only Aurors on the platform to deal with an attack.  
  
Harry had been listening intently to all the plans, and ideas had formed in his mind, he raised his hand earning him several laughs from Aurors, and a warm smile from the Headmaster, who said to him, "This is a gathering of ideas among equals Harry; you do not need permission to speak."  
  
"Well I had a few questions sir." Started Harry  
  
"Ask away." Replied the Headmaster.  
  
"Err Professor Flitwick...Could an Illusio charm be used on the platform in time?"  
  
"Yes Mr Potter, but I see little need as the students would all be on the train."  
  
"Well, it was just I was thinking, when the Death Eaters apparate to the platform and find it covered with no students and just Aurors they will dispperate away, and I know this prevents the attack but I thought what if they apparate to the platform and believe it is occupied by no Aurors and just students and their families. I know this is slightly more dangerous, but it might allow you to capture a number of them before they realise what is happening. I was also wondering if it is possible to exclude people from the charm?"  
  
The little Professor thought for a moment and replied. "It makes the charm slightly more complicated but I see no reason why not."  
  
"Its just, that if you are planning to capture the Death Eaters, numbers are pretty important and students are usually, and especially at the moment, a bit reluctant to take orders from strangers claiming to be Aurors. I was thinking it may be more effective to keep all the Aurors disguised, to guard everyone and use some of the prefects and professors to get the students on the train. They should hopefully keep everyone on the train, to prevent any heroics." At this Harry saw a slight grin appear on Dumbledore's face.  
  
The faces on the Aurors, apart from Tonks, whose face was showing nothing but pride for her young student, were a mix of awe and shock. The plan was simple and yet ironed out several problems, they hadn't seen with Remus's original plan.  
  
Finally Harry added, "Professor Dumbledore, I think I might be able to assist off the train."  
  
He expected an immediate negative response from the Headmaster, but instead a straight forward question, "How so Harry?"  
  
"Well there are two more problems, I can see the first is any parents and students arriving during a possible fight, might wander through the barrier straight into it. This could be dealt with simply though, as soon as anything happens closing the barrier and hopefully opening it shortly after, but with someone on the muggle platform making sure no one panics. The second is that a Death Eater tries to escape towards the train, this I think I could prevent while under my dads old cloak."  
  
"I do believe this may actually, lessen risk on you, as opposed to trying to keep you on the train against your will during an incident. I will agree, providing there are no objects from the officials." The Aurors all too shocked by the tactics of this sixteen year old boy shock their heads.  
  
Dumbledore instructed the Aurors and Remus to discuss the finer points of positioning, also instructing then to contact any colleagues, they felt they could rely on completely, then turned to Professor Snape and asked him if he would return to Hogwarts and obtain a supply of a mild pepper up potion. Stating he believed several people would be going without sleep tonight, and they all needed to be alert the next morning. Next the Headmaster handed McGonagall a sheet of parchment which Harry recognised as the DA list and told her to contact as many as she could before morning, start with the prefects and work down. She was to provide them with sufficient information, for them to complete a role of babysitters. Next he spoke to the tiny charms teacher, Flitwick replied to the question 'how long will it take?' Saying, 'he would like to go as soon as possible to start work'. Harry walked over and apologised as he interrupted. "I was wondering if I might accompany Professor Flitwick, I have been studying the Illusio charm and would like to see it myself, if that's alright?"  
  
"Strangely I have no objections to any of your suggestions, this morning Harry..." Said the Headmaster smiling. "Provide that is ok with you Professor Flitwick."  
  
"Oh yes, I would be quite happy to have a student, with such an interest. It is one of the most creative uses of a charm, I have ever heard of." Replied the tiny Charms Professor smiling at Harry.  
  
The Headmaster added. "I would prefer it if you travelled unconventionally to the station, so as to not attract attention."  
  
"I have some muggle money, we could take a taxi to Kings Cross, it would appear completely normal." Said Harry  
  
"An excellent idea, I would advise you to take you cloak there will be little time to return I suspect, I will see to you other belongings and inform your friends." And with that the Headmaster joined the Aurors and Remus.  
  
"I will wait for you downstairs, Mr Potter." Said Professor Flitwick. Looking, Harry thought, slightly too happy considering both the circumstances and the time. But then Harry thought back, and couldn't think of one occasion, the little teacher wasn't happy and decided this was just his way.  
  
"Okay won't be a minute." He replied already half out of the door.  
  
Harry quickly changed into comfortable muggle clothes and grabbed his cloak.Extracting the muggle money from his trunk, all the time careful not to wake Ron, he left the room and joined the Professor downstairs. The wizarding pub was completely empty so walked to the old door and both exited to the London streets. It was now past three in the morning, but the city didn't sleep and Harry had little difficulty waving down a cab, telling the driver they wanted to go to Kings Cross.  
  
When they arrived, Harry was told it was eleven pound forty and Harry gave the man his last twenty pound note, telling him to keep the change. The cabby smiled, and told Harry, he and his grand dad where welcome in his cab anytime. The cabby added a 'guv''to the end of the sentence, which that was apparently law, when it came to final word, in a conversations with a London Taxi Driver.  
  
Harry and the Professor walked to the wall, that was the magically barrier and Flitwick activated it discreetly. They both entered and the professor then sealed it after them. Over the next two hours the Professor walked up and down the platform, casting the modified charm. The professor explained the charm only had a range of a few yards, Harry listened intently to the explanations and directions of the tiny professor and practised the charm till he could perform it perfectly, before he helped. He knew the importance of its success and definitely didn't want his own failure, to cause a disaster. The Charm was complex, it involved complete concentration and Harry marvelled at the ease the little man performed it. Gone where the simple swish and flick charms, this charm required a complex combination of movements, tracing out a series of runes, while concentrating on both the formation of the spell and the outcome, then adding the exclusions.   
  
By the time they had finished, it was nearing eight in the morning and both wizards looked slightly the worse for wear. They both seated themselves on a bench and rested. They pasted the time, talking about the forth coming year and the little professors love of teaching the NEWT students. Flitwick stated he found they progressed much faster despite the complexity of the charms, and that the lesson became more and more practical. Harry was quite surprised to learn, that like himself, the tiny professor found the theory of charms somewhat dull.   
  
As it approached nine o'clock, the Hogwarts express pulled into the station. Shortly after two *pops* signalled the arrival of the Headmaster and Potions Professor, the Headmaster handed them each a foil wrapped bacon butty and they happily accepted, hungry from the mornings work. Professor Snape then gave each of them a small vile of pepper-up potion, and told to drink it in about half an hour, as it did not sit well on an empty stomach. The two Professors walked away to discuss the finer points of the morning and left Harry with his oldest mentor.  
  
"You have matured a lot over the last year Harry, and your behaviour over the Summer is a credit to you. Your friends will arrive in about half an hour and I only request that you are already hidden under your cloak. They do not know of your role this morning and it would be safer for them if they don't find out. I was forced to tell them of your training over the holidays, Miss Weasley insisted something was different about you, but I did not tell them the nature of the training, I leave that up to you. I must leave now to the ministry, in the hope, I can convince them of the other target in today's attacks, Good Luck Harry."  
  
"You too Professor." Replied Harry as the Headmaster *popped* away.  
  
Harry sat silently on the bench for another fifthteen minutes, then downing the small vile of red coloured potion, depositing the empty container in a litter bin. Harry put on his cloak and walk over towards the red engine of the train and sat on the drivers foot plate. The next thirty minutes would, in hind-sight, be quite amusing twenty Aurors *popped* on to the platform and began what appeared like a well rehearsed charade, of acting like students of varying ages. Included in the group, Harry realised was all the Aurors, Harry remembered from his collection from the Dursleys last year, even Mad Eye Moody was amongst them. The old man's magic eye swivelled in Harry's direction and he dragged a light trunk over to within five yards of Harry. The old Auror then sat on the trunk, as if waiting for his friends to arrive, he spoke under his breath never looking at Harry.  
  
"Tonks told me about the meeting, good plan Potter, protecting the students is the most important thing, but it's not in an Aurors nature to let a Death eater get away scot free. Aurors are paid to catch the b*stards no matter what the risks, I don't reckon any of them will be getting away today though." The scarred face and slit of a mouth looked like it was trying to smile.  
  
He's enjoying this, thought Harry who was starting to feel a little nervous, but nodded at the ex-Auror, who he knew could see him with his magical eye.  
  
"Better get back to the others, few of them are wet behind the ears. They may start panicking soon, if I'm not there to hold heir hands, good hunting Potter."  
  
Harry's nerves gradually increased over the next hour, he saw his friends arrive and with a few other members of Dumbledore's Army obviously contacted by McGonagall. Harry was pleased to see them taking the job seriously, as they started shepherding students to the train, encouraging parents that they should go home, and their children would be fine. The prefects became so good at it, partly due to the students insistence they went, not wanting to appear anything but grown up in front of their peers, but mostly due to the calm and business like authority they seemed to have developed. Harry heard snippets of conversations and apparently registers where being taken on the train and by 10:50 only twelve students had not arrived.   
  
Thinking that at least the majority where safe, it surprised him when only a few seconds later, Harry heard a dozen *pops* no more than thirty feet from him. Equally surprising was his own reaction, for within a instant, all his nervousness was forgotten. As the battle started, he in fact, felt quite keyed up.  
  
Voldemort had obviously increased the numbers in the attack, Harry presumed because he knew of his knowledge of the diversionary plan. The Death Eaters however, where not expecting an all out attack from twenty Aurors, who looked like children and before they could regroup half there number lay stupefied on the floor. The remaining Death Eaters, began to attack the students, soon equal numbers started falling on both sides, killing curses where few and far between, abandoned for faster methods of disabling opponents. The ones that did occur, Harry was happy to see, flew high or wide of their target.  
  
The battle raged for five minutes, numbers dwindling on both sides, they should have had more Aurors. His train of thought was broken though, when a single death eater abandoned the group, turning his attention to the train. The Death Eater was tall and from Harry could see heavily built, without being fat.   
  
Harry saw the man looking at the train, and soon red blasts started exploded from the masked mans wand, firing towards the first carriage. Harry remembered the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort, from earlier in the year, and instinctively transfigured a waste bin on the platform, increasing its size to almost the size of a small car. The curse struck the bin and it exploded sending paper and rotten debris across the ground.  
  
The Death eater was confused for only a split second, and uttered a charm, as he rolled away from a stunning spell, Harry sent towards him. The Death Eater's charm sent a massive gust of wind out from his wand, causing Harry's cloak to be whipped from his shoulders and the hood from his head. Facing the man down now, Harry saw the malicious look of triumph in the mans eyes as he shouted the Fractio curse.   
  
Harry had read about this curse in his hours of study and knew its effects, and while having the majority of the bones broken in a foot radius of the striking point was not fatal to a wizard, it would hurt a lot. But he was also knew he was only thing between the psychopath and the train. Pushing this from his mind, Harry didn't try and dodge, instead summoned every ounce of his strength and practically exploded the Expelliarmus charm at his opponent. The fractal curse hit Harry on his left shoulder, he almost lost consciousness as he heard ribs, collar bone, shoulder, upper arm splinter. The pain was incredible, less than the Cruciatus Curse, but at the same time more real, as he could actually feel splinters of bone in his shoulder. Harry almost passed out immediately when the pain was replaced with a numb, he was going into shock feeling his head become light. He fought to remain conscious and instead he crumpled in a heap on the floor, watching the effects of own charm hitting the lone Death Eater. The last things Harry saw before his vision blacked, was the man's wand fly from his hand and over Harry's head with the force of a bullet. Closely followed by the sight of the Death Eaters body rising into the air and cart wheeling backwards, as if a wrecking ball had caught him in the torso.  
  
*****  



	8. A New Friend

**Chapter 8  
** _A New Friend  
_   
  
When Harry awoke he was in familiar surroundings, he recognised the feel of the plain flannel pyjamas, the hard mattress, the stiff sheets, and the cracks in the ceiling. Harry had spent more time at the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, than at his best friends house the Burrow. Out of the window Harry could see the sun was just rising above the horizon and he pulled himself to a sitting position on the bed to look round the white tiled room and the empty beds, that looked like a good sign. His left side ached and he tried to assemble his memories of what had happened at the platform. He had just used his arms to lift himself, so Madam Pomfrey must have already repaired any damage and he felt a funny numbness, so he was probably still under the influence of a pain potion. The school matron appeared at the door of the apothecary and surveyed her domain then seeing Harry; she walked over and asked him how he was feeling.  
  
"I'm ok, my left side aches a bit, but you've down a great job." He said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Mr Potter." Smiled the Matron unusually.  
  
"Do you know where my glasses are please?"  
  
"Unfortunately I do not believe there was chance to recover them from the station following the attack..." Then she mumbled something like, "Death Eaters attacking children on the way to school, what is the world coming to..." And final finished, "I don't see a reason to keep you, you seem to be doing very well. The Headmaster asked if you would go and see him when you woke, the password is 'cough drop', your clothes are in the cupboard next to the bed. I believe a rather persistent house elf has washed and pressed them for you."  
  
"Thanks again, Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"I believe with the uniformity of our encounters, I may permit you to call me Poppy." Said the Matron.  
  
"Thank you Poppy. I wouldn't have made it past my first year without you." The rather under appreciated women glowed with pride and left to allow Harry to change.  
  
Harry got dressed and looked at his watch it was 05:20, the corridors where empty and Harry's trip to the stone Gargoyle uneventful, apart from walking into several bookcases and a suit of armour not seeing them with his blurred vision. The walk was a short one, having made it on numerous occasions he even knew several short cuts, and it was only a matter of minutes until Harry was stood outside the Headmasters Office. He knocked and was asked almost immediately to come in, the Headmaster was sat behind his desk and motioned for Harry to take a seat, the Headmasters phoenix Fawks whistled a greeting and Harry said hello to the immortal bird.  
  
"Good morning Harry, glad to see you awake, Poppy insisted on not allowing you to wake until your bones had regrown. She considered the quantity to great to attempt conscious." A twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Is everyone okay professor?"  
  
"Your plan worked Harry, the train and its occupants where complete unharmed, and the Aurors have informed me that the only injuries sustained where superficial. They succeeded in the capture of ten of the twelve assailants, from what I gather from reports you had a hand in both of these events. You may also be interested in learning, the Death eater who attempted the attack on the train is expected to make a full recovery after several months in St Mungos. There has been much speculation about the spell you used to disable him..."  
  
"It was just a disarming charm, Sir, but I think I may have over done it a bit."  
  
"Really..." Said the Headmaster with a small grin and Harry could see the twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "It proved quite advantageous that you did, apparently he was thrown forty feet directly into the remaining Death Eaters who had disabled all but two of the Aurors, two managed to get away but the remaining two where also knocked unconscious. Something Alastor claims probably saved the lives of everyone present."  
  
"Did you manage to convince the Ministry, Sir?"   
  
"Unfortunately I was not expedient enough, and while the attack on Azkaban was not entirely successful Tom managed to free several of his allies that where captured earlier in the year. A small number of Dementors also appear to have joined him, before a force was able to retake the Island. The names of the escapees are not common knowledge, but I believe several have children at the school, this was unfortunate however I still believe our position is considerably stronger than it might have been."  
  
The pair discussed events and ramifications for another hour, Harry pleased the Headmaster was not holding back information and final presented Harry with a sheet of parchment. The old wizard stated, "While no official ceremony is possible, due to you being an under aged student and not technically on school grounds, many Aurors agreed, that this was entirely appropriate."  
  
Harry read the parchment and found it was a commendation for serviced provided to the wizarding community, turning to the Headmaster he said. "Could you keep this for me please, I think its better that this is not common knowledge, it is difficult to keep secrets in Hogwarts, without a piece of paper telling every one."  
  
"A wise move Harry, you may also be pleased to hear that Miss Tonks also received one of these, and was allowed her choice of assignments. Following several discussions with Minister Fudge and a good few letters from worried parents, the school has been issued a small task force of four Aurors. Joining the force was her choice, and I'm sure you as well as I, are very pleased to have her."  
  
Harry smiled broadly, the Headmaster then finished. "I believe it is very close to breakfast and I'm sure you will be eager to begin your lessons, you have missed several days, but I am confident you will catch up. I also hope you might be able to restore a little order to your house, several detentions have already been given to prefects for refusing to obey members of staff. I do believe Gryffindor, are in the unfortunate position of having negative house points. Oh and Harry I would like to thank you personally for your actions, for your service to the students of the school. I am also in your debt, and as a small token I thought you may appreciate these." Handing Harry a small case, which Harry opened to find a new pair of glasses, putting them on he found his vision perfect, Harry smiled and thanked the Headmaster and left his office and headed for the main hall, as he was now starving.  
  
Harry wandered the corridors through the school, feeling a sense of belonging as he walked past familiar portraits and through secret passages learnt over the previous five years. He entered the main hall full of his peers most of the heads turned, as he walked towards the Gryffindor Table but he was only half way when a rumble started to erupt from three of the four tables. Soon the sound was deafening as students banged their fists on the tables and cheered, very embarrassed he started to continue towards the table. Looks like someone guessed something, he was only another couple of paces when he found he had a crying redhead's arms round his neck.  
  
He felt Ginny's body pressed against his, her warm breath on his neck, the smell of her apple shampoo from her hair and he surprising himself he started purring. The girl backed away slightly and looked up at him questioningly. "What was that Harry?" She asked wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.  
  
Harry blushed through shock and embarrassment, he had accidentally transformed, but thinking quickly he smiled and said. "Sorry Gin', It must be my stomach rumbling." The pretty girl grinned kindly and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table. He sat on Ron's left facing Hermione and Neville. Ginny sat on his right and grabbed an empty plate and filled it eggs, bacon, sausages, tomato and fried bread. The noise of the students had died down, to leave whispers and a few jeers from the Slytherin table, following the little scene with Ginny. Harry didn't care as he ate surrounded by his friends, who told him their accounts of what had happened two days ago. He felt like he was home.  
  
When he had finished eating, Harry asked what had happened at school. Ron told Harry about his lessons so far, he had had Care of the Magic Creatures, and Hagrid had a Griffin and Muggle Lion. The lion apparently made the magical animal look friendly, and it was Ron's job to feed him tonight. Harry, trying really hard not to smile asked if he could come and help and his friend, who look relieved with the offer and agreed. Ron then told him about his Herbology, lesson which was just as popular as the previous years. As Ron was talking, Hermione fished several pieces of parchment from her bag and handed them to Harry. Harry studied the timetable, and assignments she had handed him, telling him he had missed Charms and Transfiguration, but she would help him catch up later today. They both had free periods in the afternoon. Harry checked todays schedule, he had Potions this morning and he told his friends, he had to go get his robes, and his Cauldron, but he would see them at lunch. Harry also added he wanted to talk to them about the behaviour of the Gryffindors, and the loss of house points. At this all three nodded, but put their heads down, avoiding making eye contact with him. Harry had the idea from their reactions, that they where entirely responsible.  
  
Harry hurried back to Gryffindor Tower and stopped when he reach the portrait of the fat lady. Being unconscious for two days, unfortunately meant he hadn't heard the password yet and he was forced to wait until someone came back or left. He chatted to the fat lady about her holiday and didn't have to wait long till a small group of second years, who Harry didn't recognise, walked out. He still had ten minutes before his lesson, but it took at least half that to get potions dungeon, so Harry quickly collect all his things including the few extra potion books he now had and marched quickly to the dungeon.  
  
He arrived with a couple of minutes to spare, thankful the second floor staircase had switched in his favour. Harry stood outside the door to the classroom slightly away from the rest of his potions students, as it was a small group mostly Slytherins with the exception of Harry and the Hufflepuff perfect Hannah Abbott, who seeing Harry waved a friendly 'Hello' to him and came over, "Oh thank goodness I thought I was stuck here with a load of Slytherins."  
  
Harry smiled. "It's never been the most popular lesson with the others Houses."  
  
"Any special reason you're taking it?" Asked the girl.  
  
"Oh yeah, got to have it if your going to be an Auror."  
  
The girl smiled at him. "Should have guessed you'd pick the most dangerous job imaginable."  
  
"Yeah," came a drawling voice, "the heroic Harry Potter, not happy unless he is running around saving people! whether they need it or not!"  
  
The conversation ended abruptly before Harry had time to retort, as the door to the dungeon swung open and the sneering potions master ordered them into the room. Professor Snape instructed them to occupy a desk each as they would be working on their own this year. Harry carried his cauldron and bag into the room and took a desk in the middle of the room, left of the desk which Hannah had taken. The potion master strode to the front of the class and spun to face them, robes bellowing behind him. "You have all obtain a reasonable grade in the entirely inadequately OWLs, and I have with some reluctance agree to allow you to continue and take your Potions NEWT." Staring directly at Harry as he said this.  
  
"Today we be commencing the course, with a look at some work on poisons and antidotes and I hope you have used your summer to familiarise yourself with at least a small portion of the course. For example you should all be able to tell be what effect is produced by the use of bezoar in a potions antidote, Mr Potter?"  
  
Harry had known he would be picked on and had worked hard during his summer on his potions studies with Tonks but this question he knew was beyond NEWT level and he had only happened across it when cross referencing the effects of ingredients in an attempt to turn an antidote to a vaccine. "Well ... the Bezoar doesn't produce any effect specifically. So it is a trick question sir, the stone actually acts as a catalyst in potions enabling over ingredients to react together when they normally wouldn't."  
  
Professor Snape was stunned but only for a second. "As Mr Potter correctly guessed, Bezoar will be a standard ingredient in all the antidotes we will be attempting but I have attained one stone for each other you."  
  
Draco Malfoy then asked. "Why only one stone sir, aren't we making a number of antidotes?" Harry smiled the Slytherin had shown considerable ignorance with this question.  
  
"Perhaps Mr Potter, can enlighten you." Professor Snape said with a sneer and Draco smiled, thinking this was completely beyond Harry's knowledge.  
  
Harry saw his chance to belittle his rival, he thought on his feet, or his stool, as the case was. Then simply stated the logical. "Well as not a great amount of catalyst is needed; because are cauldrons are not that large, and the bezoar is a stone and so doesn't dissolve you can reuse the stone numerous times, provided it is cleaned each time of course."  
  
The smile was gone from Draco's face when Snape's face soured and he awarded "Two points to Gryffindor." But quickly the teacher recovered and added. "Now the famous Harry Potter..." He spat his name, "is done lecturing the class I think we will begin." He turned and wrote a list of ingredients on the board with a wave of his wand, but Harry noticed in the instructions Snape had switched the order for two ingredients in the 'Clear Scorpion Sting Venom' one of the less complex poisons. Harry also knew that doing so, would make the poison a milky pink colour, and would substantially lessen the effectiveness. He wondered if the vindictive Potions Master, had done this on purpose. His suspicious where confirmed as they where writing all the information down, Harry saw the teacher move between the Slytherins and whispered to each of them avoiding Harry and Hannah. Harry quickly scribbled a note telling Hannah this and when the Professor walked to the front of the class slipped her the note while his back was turned.  
  
Harry had developed a new love for the art of potion making, or cooking as Tonks called it, when you didn't get to experiment trying to develop new potions, venoms, antidotes or vaccines. He carefully followed his own amended instructions preparing the ingredients as Tonks had advised him paying careful attention to the critical ingredients. Harry knew these because he had made this poison before, even tested it on a normal mouse and then used the antidote Tonks had been experimenting with trying to increase its potency, successfully as it happened. After an hour his poison was complete he removed the cauldron from the magical flame that appeared on the desk and deactivated it with the simple charm, straining the potion to remove the stone and larger shreds of ingredients that where present he Stoppered the poison in a vile and cast an unbreakable charm on it and scrubbed his cauldron. Sitting back on his stool and checked his watch he still had twenty minutes of the lesson remaining, looking round he saw he was the first to finish, all the other students still stirring bubbling cauldrons. Harry picked his quill and took a fresh piece of parchment and began testing himself, writing the purpose of each of the ingredients, then the ingredients of the antidote Tonks had made, then was just scribbling the sequence of events that would occur to the unfortunate victim of the poison. When the Professor told the class to each label their vile and bring them to the front so they could be marked, Harry labelled his carefully and started to proceed to the front, but was ordered to bring the parchment which was so important he could waste time in his potions lesson, so Harry did so.   
  
When Harry was stood in front of Snape he handed him the vile, who very intentionally dropped the vile on the floor without looking down and when the glass impacted the hard stone floor asked. "What is the first rule of poison making Mr Potter?"  
  
"To ensure that when you produce a poison, it is secured in a way, that will help prevent any unfortunate accidents." Replied the boy quoting Tonks, still looking at the Professor having never looked down.  
  
The potion master looked down and saw the vile undamaged on the floor and picked it up, Harry could tell if the vile had broken he would have received no marks as he would have no potion, the teacher simply continued "And the parchment Mr Potter."  
  
Harry handed it over and Snape read it out loud, and then stated. "The ingredients for the antidote are incorrect Mr Potter."  
  
"Well sir, a friend of mine found that changing chopped daisy stems for shredded dandelion leaves, increase the potency considerably. She was a student of yours I believe sir, and she said it was you had told her, that this was a simple substitution, that was often over looked."   
  
The potion master was visibly stunned, but just for an instant. "Very well, class dismissed and your homework will be to research substitutions for the poison you just created that could increase its potency, I expect a roll of parchment by next lesson."  
  
Harry quickly gathered his things and left the dungeon, he had made it through the first potions lesson, but he knew it would only get harder now. Harry had gained Gryffindor two points, it was a tiny amount, but in the whole five years so far, the first points Snape had ever awarded to a member of Gryffindor of Harry's year. As he walked towards the large staircase to go up to the Gryffindor Tower, he heard someone jogging behind him and he paused and turned around, it was Hannah and slightly out of breath she panted. "Thanks Harry, how did you know all that and how did you know he'd switched the order ?"  
  
"I just did a lot of reading this Summer, I was pretty lucky, I happened to do some cross referencing in books that are beyond NEWT level and the switching thing, well that's just cause I guess I'm getting used to Slytherin dirty tricks, but it will get worse now, they don't like being beaten."  
  
"Well I owe you big time, we'll have to watch out for each other in there, okay?" Asked the girl.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking, I figure there's going to be loads of work for this course and that means loads of research. It's always easier with two people, you can cover twice the material... Maybe we can meet in the library sometime, we might be able to keep ourselves on top of them?"  
  
She smiled broadly, "Brilliant, but I don't think I'll be much help you seem to know everything."  
  
"I just got lucky back there; I hope you realise, to get through this we might have to actually 'know everything!' I'm a little unsure about my timetable, I only got it earlier on today, so I'll catch up to you some time and we can arrange a time to study."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Right. I better go dump this stuff in the dorms, see you later," and Harry turned and left up the stairs towards the tower, he still didn't have the password but was lucky Neville appear at the same time, and gave Harry the password 'Phoenix tears'. Harry immediately went up the dorm to change his robe, he left his cauldron and collected his charms and transfiguration books, exchanging them in his bag with his potions things and headed to the great hall.  



	9. The First Society

**_Chapter 9  
_**  
**_The First Society  
_**   
  
  
Harry entered and sat by Ron, who was opposite Hermione. He looked down the table at Ginny, who was with her friends and when he caught her eye, asked her to come over. The youngest Weasley excused herself from her friends and came to join the trio sitting down next to Hermione. Harry removed some shepherds pie from the serving dish and placed it on his plate and not looking up, said to no one in particular. "So spill it."  
  
"Spill what Harry." Asked the red head opposite him.  
  
"What's happened to Gryffindor while I was detained? Why are perfects are getting detentions and how come Gryffindor house starts at a disadvantage in the house cup?" Only at the end did he look up as he put a mouthful of minced lamb and mashed potato in his mouth, looking at the three of them in turn, each one going red. Then when they remained silent Harry swallowed his food and continued. "And who are these miscreants that the Headmaster has to ask me to look into it? When my three best friends are prefects."  
  
"T-t-the Headmaster." Stuttered Hermione.  
  
"Yep, almost the first thing he said to me." Harry replied.  
  
Ron looked down at his empty plate. "Sorry Harry, it was us."  
  
"You!" Said Harry loudly in mock surprise. "Oh it's a shame I wasn't awake, I'd have told you about a new rule. Now you better tell me what you did."  
  
"Harry." Said Ginny "We just didn't want to leave you."  
  
"So you out right disobeyed a Professor?" Asked Harry.  
  
"It was only Snape..." Started Ron.  
  
"Professor Snape." Interrupted Harry, secretly enjoying himself, but keeping completely straight faced.  
  
"Yeah... And when we didn't leave the infirmary he gave us all detentions." Finished his best friend.  
  
"You knew I was alright though, it was just broken bones." Said Harry. "And what's the point situation about?"  
  
"That was me Harry." Said the blushing Ginny Weasley. "I got Hermione to switch a patrol shift with me and I tried to sneak back in, but Snape..."  
  
"Professor Snape." interrupted Harry.  
  
"Professor Snape, caught me again and took thirty points from Gryffindor."  
  
"What's this about new rules Harry?" Asked Hermione timidly.  
  
"Oh, it's just that any Gryffindor, who is in DA and receives a detention or has points taken from our house, has to do a house punishment as well as any punishment which occurred at the time."  
  
"What!" Said Ron indignantly. "Why would I want to do that, you can't make me."  
  
"Do you want to stay in DA?" Questioned Harry.  
  
Ron shut his mouth, the society was probably not going to be as active as the previous school year, but exclusion might mean exclusion from future plans and this was unacceptable to all of them.  
  
"So what do we have to do Harry?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Well you all hurt the house, so I think you should try and make up for it. Find a student in the year below, who is struggling at a task, in a subject you are good at, and you are to help them excel at that task."  
  
"Will you be joining us Harry, you just had potions, are you saying PROFESSOR Snape didn't take points from you." Asked Hermione.  
  
"Well actually he awarded me two points."  
  
Ron spat mashed potato from his mouth onto the table. "What? He awarded Gryffindor points? What question did you answer?"  
  
"I just explained the specific effects of the ingredient 'bezoar' in poison antidotes."  
  
"I read the NEWTs text book last year and its not in there Harry! What are its effects and how did you know?"  
  
"It has none it's a catalyst and it's not in the NEWT course, you are right, but it is in the book you bought me for my birthday."  
  
His three friends stared at him, and he continued quietly. "You all know I had some training over summer, well some of it was in potions and I had a lot of time to read. While I was training someone told me that Tom Riddle was a great student, but he was a loner and so he didn't get the most from Hogwarts, last year we learnt more as a group helping each other, than in all the DADA classes studying from books. It just started me thinking to get the most from Hogwarts we have to use family and friends and you have to help them too. Well you are my friends and Gryffindor is my family and we are going to get the most out of Hogwarts because we have to."  
  
This was too much for his friends; they had their mouths open staring at him. Harry finally added swallowing his last piece of potato and downing the glass of pumpkin juice. "Right I expect a report from you next week, telling me who you helped, what you helped them with, and how successful it was. Oh and Hermione you should have known better than to let Ginny break into the Infirmary, so you get the additional burden of explaining to me what I missed in classes over the last two days." He stood and waited for Hermione to gather herself, when she did he turned to the other two and smile cheerfully, amused at the two Weasleys who where still shell shocked and added. "See you at dinner, enjoy your afternoon."  
  
As they walked do the corridor, Harry was smiling and saying 'hello' to the students he passed, Hermione turned to her friend and asked him. "Harry what's happened to you? You're different."  
  
"I don't know, I think I'm a bit more focused and I think I'm just trying to be in charge of my own life. I'm tired of this destiny cr*p, any destiny that can just let Sirius die is pretty useless as far as I'm concerned, so I think I'm just going to do as well as I can and see what happens. I worked really hard over the summer and I feel better for it, so I'm hoping I can continue at school."  
  
"Oh." Hermione was a bit thrown by Harry at the moment, he wasn't the same as he was earlier in the year, but then she didn't expect him to be. She had to admit she liked that he was answering her honestly and openly, but it was a bit of a shock. They turned the corner and passed through the portrait to the common room, were Harry led her to a quiet corner.  
  
"Right. So what do you want to do first charms or transfiguration." Asked Harry smiling at her.  
  
"Well I was having a bit of trouble with the charms myself, so what about transfiguration?" She replied honestly, she was finding it infectious.  
  
"Nope, if you're having trouble we'll work together, till we've both got it right!"  
  
"Well, Professor Flitwick was trying to teach us the Festino charm; it's supposed to be the opposite of the Impedemant jinx. Making you speed up so everyone else looks slow, but I just don't understands how it works."  
  
Harry smiled. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
The petite girl with bushy hair smiled and replied. "Of course."  
  
"Do you know why fire is hot, or water wet?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Err no, they just are."  
  
"So why do you have to know how a charm works to use it?" He paused examining her confused expression. "What I'm getting at is something Professor Flitwick told me, Charms is a practical subject, you have to know how to do a charm, to do it, not why the charm works. He told me Arithmancy is the theory behind charms and it takes longer. So while I know you will understand it sooner or later, because your doing Arithmancy too and your the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen. For now, you can just do the charm."  
  
"How do you know, you can do it without understanding it?"  
  
"Because I can do it, and to be honest I have no idea how it works. I learnt it over the summer..." He smiled at her again. "Its not too difficult, the hardest part is the wand movement, and I know you're the smartest witch because everyone knows."   
  
Hermione surprised Harry by stepping forward and giving him a hug, then breaking it she smiled at him and blushing said, "Show me how you do the charm, Harry."  
  
Harry cast a 'Designo charm', so his wand movements would leave a glowing trace and stepped so he was stood at his friend's side. He went through the series of wand movements ending with the wand pointing at his chest and said the incantation 'Festino Harry'. The world around him slowed down and he jogged over to a pitcher of pumpkin juice, at the side of the common room, filled it and returned to next to his friend and said 'Finite Incantatem' ending the spell, he offered Hermione the glass. "Thirsty work, thought you might like a drink."  
  
The girl looked at the glass and laughed, taking a sip, and putting it down, "Show off." She stated without a touch of malice.  
  
"Your turn, just follow the traces and think about moving quickly."  
  
Hermione was a quick study, she always had been and as much as this was against her principles, not understanding something completely before doing it. She followed Harry's instruction and said the incantation. Harry saw her body become a blur and a few seconds later he felt a quick kiss on his cheek and saw she had returned to her normal speed next to him. "I saw you didn't have any dessert at lunch." And she offered him a chocolate frog.  
  
"Show off." Said the boy and laughing and took the gift, unwrapped it, and biting its head off. "From what I read about that charm it uses quite a lot of magic, so you can't cast any other spells while it is active."  
  
"Thanks Harry, you know I like this new you, so you ready to do the transfiguration, a good subject where you have to know lots of theory." She smiled as Harry groaned. Hermione was a good teacher, she knew the limits of Harry's theoretical knowledge and spent most of the afternoon making him write notes and explaining why transfigurations work in terms of matter, energy, and magic transfers. Her knowledge of this was astounding and more remarkable was the obvious passion she had for it. By the time it was time for tea, Harry's stomach was already rumbling but he felt satisfied he understood more, he was still light years behind his friend, but it was progress.  
  
"I guess I should hope you get more detentions, so I get more help." Said Harry smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled back. "If you like, you can help with me with the practical stuff and I'll help you with the theory."  
  
"I'd like that Hermi; I'd like to go see McGonagall before dinner you mind if I see you down there."  
  
"No you go ahead, see you later Harry."  
  
*****  
  
Harry walked the corridors to the transfiguration classroom, and was only a corridor away, when he heard a scuffle round the corner. Picking up the pace, he rounded the corner to see Neville, back against the wall squaring up to Draco Malfoy, who had his goons flanking him. "She is." said the Gryffindor boy, he had grown, but was still a good six inches small than Harry, but he was definitely losing the chubbiness around his face.  
  
"Liar, she might be a disgrace to the name of pureblood wizards everywhere, but even she couldn't stoop that low."  
  
Harry drew his wand and folded his arms so his wand still in his hand, but was hidden behind his left arm. Striding down the corridor he called to Neville "Hi Neville, everything okay?"  
  
Four head turns and Draco's face soured.  
  
"Hi Harry." Said Neville, a relieved look on his face.  
  
"Potter... This is none of your business." Spat the blonde haired boy.  
  
"Really? Looks to me like you are picking on a member of Gryffindor and DA, who is also my friend and helped Dumbledore get the better of Voldemort earlier in the year. Why exactly is it not my business?"  
  
The three Slytherins flinched at the name of the Dark Lord but Neville seemed to double in size.  
  
It was Vincent Crabb who spoke next "Heard the liar talking to someone and says he's seeing Gingy Weasel."  
  
"That's Ginny Weasley and he is. So now that's settled, Neville, everyone's at dinner wondering where you are." And nodding at Neville he said "Go on."   
  
Neville nodded and ran down the corridor past Harry the Slytherins too stunned to intervene.  
  
"The Heroic Harry Potter to the rescue again, but now there are three of us and only one of you." Stated Draco, the with a quick glance at his dim witted underlings said. "Get him!"  
  
Goyle lunged towards Harry, who couldn't help smiling at the leisurely speed of Malfoy's goon. Harry side stepping to the right, easily avoiding the attack and stepping past him, lightly nudging the large boy in the back with his left elbow. The move, cleverly sent the off-balance attacker toppling forward towards the wall. Crabb then swung a right cross at Harry who leaned back as the punch swung harmlessly in front of him and as the left straight came towards him, he stepped past the second attacker turning as he did, making his robes bellowed out and Harry pushed the second attacker in the back with his with his left hand. Crabb fell head first towards the wall followed Goyle to the floor, the Slytherin thug landing awkwardly on top of housemate. Harry's turn left him standing no more than twelve inches from Malfoy who was going for his wand, but Harry's was already in his hand and he moved it quickly to Malfoy's throat.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you and remember the only disgrace to wizards at this school are in this corridor. Right now!" His voice was barely a whisper but more effective because of it.  
Malfoy paled further, making it look like it would take several weeks in sun, to make him tan to white.  
  
Harry walked forward into the shoulder of the smaller Slytherin, knocking him sideways. Harry used the time while the attackers where stunned, to walk to the Deputy Headmistress's classroom and knocked on the door, hoping she answered quickly or he would most likely be cursed in the back. Fortunately on the second knock the door opened, the every alert teacher, obviously having heard the scuffle in the corridor stood at the door. Professor McGonagall then took a step past Harry and looked down corridor, seeing Draco Malfoy brandishing his wand and Crabb and Goyle trying to untangle themselves from each other on the floor.The stern Professor looked at Harry then back at the corridor as Draco put his wand away and his goons got to their feet, "What happened here?"  
  
"There was some water on the floor and Mr Crabb and Mr Goyle fell over, Mr Malfoy was clearing it up."  
  
"Really?" Asked the Professor to the boys in the corridor who all nodded, Draco looking murderous but knowing they would be in trouble if the real story was known. "Well I'm glad you are here Mr Potter, I was hoping to talk to you, come in."  
  
Harry followed McGonagall, who walked into her classroom, then through into her office taking a seat and inviting Harry to sit. She conjured a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice saying. "I know your due in dinner, but this may take a while."  
  
"Okay professor." And Harry took a small plate and a couple of rounds of sandwiches and poured him self a glass of juice as McGonagall did the same.  
  
"What really happened in the corridor, Harry?"  
  
Harry retold the events as they had happened, apologising when he finished. The stern professor surprised him slightly, when she waved her hand and stated 'she saw nothing wrong with his actions'. She then changed the subject. "Have you had time to catch up the notes from the lessons you missed? I was tempted to make you exempt from the assignment, especially after a rather marvellous piece of transfiguration at Kings Cross, but I thought it better not to single you out."  
  
"Its okay, Hermione has gone through the notes with me already, and I think the transfiguration was just instinct, I had to protect the train."  
  
"Well I am quite pleased you did, both myself and Miss Weasley where present in the first carriage." Replied the Professor smiling, "I also wanted to express my concern at the behaviour of your friends after the incident, I have never known three prefects get detention within the first days of school and all from Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm sorry about that I think they are too, they all have extra punishments on top of those of Professor Snape and they will be working extra hard to get the points back."  
  
"How have they obtained extra punishment, Mr Potter?"  
  
"I gave them to them, they are to find a student in a lower year who is struggling with something they are confident with and are to tutor them till they have overcome the problem."  
  
"While I think it is an excellent punishment, under what authority have you set the punishment, and what makes you think they will comply ?" Asked the Professor somewhat bemused.  
  
"Err, well you see Professor I am still in charge of DA, and I kind of made it a rule that any Gryffindor member who cost the House points or got a detention, had to make it up to the house."  
  
"I see and do you intend to continue the other activities of this society?"  
  
"I hope so Professor, it is no longer a secret, but I think it may still be useful. I have not discussed it with the other members but I thought, well the only reason we passed DADA was from what teachers in the previous years had taught us and helping each other. I was kind of hoping to make the group a sort of practical study group, in a three subjects."  
  
"Let me guess, Defence, Charms and Transfiguration, the duelling subjects. Tell me Harry what is criteria for admittance into DA?"  
  
"There are only three things, It would only be available to the forth year and above, they would have to take an Oath of Loyalty to the Headmaster, and that they would have to sign the register." Harry added with smile.  
  
McGonagall had been in the room when Marietta Edgecombe had tried to betray the Society, and almost smiling she responded. "There are a few things I would like to clear up, you would except any member of the school providing they where above the forth year?"  
  
"Yes, we already have members of every house."  
  
"I am willing to grant you permission to start this society officially, I would like to add this is the first society to be allowed to start officially in the history of Hogwarts. However, I would like some additional security, in particular regarding the register. I would like it keep it here so it could not fall into the wrong hands and possibly some extra charms to make it a more binding magical contract."  
  
"I agree with binding magical contract Professor, but I think the Headmaster should keep the register he is ultimately in control of it."  
  
The Professor's lips twitched a little at the sides. "Agreed, I would also like to create a set of rules so the Society would continue to run after you have left the school and think it would be appropriate to vote for the leader every year."  
  
"Sounds perfect Professor, who should I ask about the security on the register?"  
  
"You can leave that to me, I will provide you with two books, one will be the register and will be protected so it can only be written in once a year and it will be a complete magically binding contract, meaning no one can talk about the Society with anyone other than Society members and the Headmaster. The second will be the rule book and that will be enchanted so it can only be written in by a secretary who must be voted in every year, and can only be read by members whose names are in the registry book. I will leave the rest of it up to you Mr Potter and remember I expect a vote for leadership and secretary to happen at the first meeting."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"You're welcome Mr Potter, now onto the other business, I believe we have to arrange your extra lessons. The time table has been arranged so you have Monday afternoons and Thursday mornings free, you will report to the 'Room of Requirement' at both of these times. I have examined the room and found it most suitable, however some extra safeguards have been put in place. There are now only three people in the school who will be able to open the room, the Headmaster, the Deputy Headmistress and the Leader of the DA."  
  
"What if I am not elected this year?"  
  
"Mr Potter after the DADA OWL results of the students in DA, if you are not elected this year, I plan to resign my post and live life as a muggle. Now I believe that just about covers everything, so I will see you tomorrow morning." The Professor smiled as he stood up.  
  
Then Harry remembered. "Professor, I was wondering if I might have permission to visit Godric this evening when Ron goes to feed him." He said.  
  
The Professor opened the top draw of her desk and removed a slip, quickly filling it in the signing it before handing it to Harry.  
  
"Thank you professor." He said taking the slip and walking to the door. Harry made his way to the Great Hall, if he was quick he could catch dessert, and be able to tell the others, or better yet tell DA.  
  
Harry half ran to the main hall and did just manage to catch dessert, the hall was still full of students eating and discussing their days happily. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione, who was reading a book as the other students chatted around her. "Sorry I'm late, loads of news, you still got your coin Hermi?"  
  
"Of course Harry." Replied his friend taking it from her pocket. "Everyone still carries them. I deactivate the ones of the people who left last year though, but I can reactivate them at anytime. It's just you can't get into the room anymore, I tried at the start of the year it's been sealed."  
  
"Don't worry about it; can you set a meeting for right after dinner?"  
  
"Sure no problem, care to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"You'll see at the meeting it's a surprise..." And seeing Ron had broken from a conversation with Neville and was listening, Harry acknowledged him saying. "And don't worry, it will not take too long and then you have to take me to see the lion, I got a permission slip so I could go too."  
  
"Nice one Harry." Said his friend "Who did you get that off."  
  
"Professor McGonagall. Anyway that's not important, what I have to tell you at the meeting is!"  
  
They both tried to get the information out of him, but gave up when he grabbed a piece of treacle tart with custard and tucked in. Harry saw several people from DA reach in their pockets the subtly look over to Harry and nod. As soon as Harry finished his tart he got up and went to the 'Room of Requirement' opening it in the usual way. Today it was just full of chairs as this was just a meeting not a practice, so Harry sat in a chair at the front and waited. Within half an hour every member from the previous year who had not left the school arrived and they all seated themselves in the room. Harry got up walked to the door, closed it, and put a looking charm on it.  
  
Harry then walked to the front again and began to relay what he and Professor McGonagall had arranged. He added, that anyone who didn't want to sign the new registration book was quite entitled to do so and should leave now, as it would be a proper magically binding contract. Then he finished explaining about the election of a Leader and a Secretary and the creation of a rule book, after he had finished, he sat down and waited for any questions, there were none. Hermione stood and said she thought the best way to vote would be if each person wrote two names on a piece of parchment, the first for leader, the second for secretary and then someone would collect and tally up the votes.  
  
Everyone scrambled for quills and parchment and wrote two names, ripping the parchment off and folding it in half, Neville volunteered to collect the votes and count them which he accomplished in about five minutes, before he read out the votes.  
  
"Well all but one person voted for Harry Potter, as leader and one voted for Ronald Weasley." Ron looked at Harry who shrugged and said he couldn't vote for himself. Neville continued. "And everyone voted for Hermione Granger as secretary." Hermione blushed, obviously she had voted for herself, but no one minded, she was the obvious choice.  
  
Harry got up again and thanked everyone and told them they would be putting a notice up in each common room, telling everyone in the fourth year and above, they could join, if they would agree to the three criteria and as soon as he got the books he would be in touch. Harry thanked them all and told them the meeting was over.  
  
Harry and his friends walked back to the common room they were all excited, mainly due to the news of DA becoming an Official Society. Hermione was particularly pleased as she said that 'this was a big event and the founding members would probably all end up with their names in Hogwarts a History'. Harry asked Ron what was the procedure for feeding the lion and was told that at 20:00 they where to go to the entrance hall and wait for Hagrid to collect them. It was 19:35 already so Harry went and collected his potions books, fresh parchment, a quill and his warmest cloak, hoping he could spend the night outside and work on his potions assignment and the notice for the common rooms, so he put everything in his bag and went to meet Ron at the portrait.  
  
*****  



	10. Meetings and Tactics

**Chapter 10  
** _Meetings and Tactics  
_   
  
  
The two friends walked to the entrance hall together and waited for the half giants arrival. At a couple of minutes to eight they heard Fang's barking getting louder, as the large hound approached the entrance, finally a large grey head appeared out of the darkness and rush at the two boys, bounding about and licking them in greeting. Then Hagrid appear and seeing Harry said, "What ya doing 'ere 'Arry?"  
  
Harry handed him the note and explained that Professor McGonagall said, 'it was okay if he went to feed the lion with Ron.'  
  
The grounds keeper smiled and winked at Harry and replied, "Right ya are." The four walked down towards Hagrid's hut, the two boys following in Hagrid and Fangs wake.  
  
"What was all that about?" Asked Ron curious of the Game Keeper's behaviour.  
  
"Can you keep a secret Ron, I mean you aren't allowed to tell anyone, not Ginny or even Hermione."  
  
"Course I can." Replied the red headed boy.  
  
"Well your about to be the only person in your Care of Magic Creatures who the lion likes."  
  
"What do you mean, that thing hates everyone."  
  
"You'll see." Was all Harry said, but he had the most mischievous of grins.  
  
As they rounded the Game Keeper's hut Harry saw the paddock and the golden form of Godric highlighted in the moonlight, the lion knew people where coming he could smell them and he was already stood in the centre of the paddock. As they got closer the lion let out a mighty roar. Harry much to Ron's surprise was completely unfazed and walked straight up to the fence and hopped over it. Ron almost jumped the fence and dragged him back, but Hagrid grabbed hold of the back of his robes and said, "Not yet, you go in now and he'd probably kill ya before 'Arry could stop 'im."  
  
Harry walked right up to the lion and sat in front of him talking to the Godric in melodic tones. "Hello Godric. Nice show you put on there, are you enjoying scaring all the students?"  
  
The great lion first sat and then stretched out its front legs putting its head down on its paws.  
  
Harry reached forward and scratched the lion behind the ears, something he had found Godric was fond of it in some of his later visits.  
  
Ron watched as his friend sat talking to the lion for a five whole minutes, before he rose and lead the lion to the fence where Ron and Hagrid stood, Fang was hiding round the corner behind the hut.  
  
"Ron, I'd like you to meet my friend Godric, Godric this is my friend Ron."  
  
The lion roared but was cut off; Harry in a funny voice almost like a roar had shouted "Godric!" Scolding the three hundred and fifty pound lion. Who responded immediately by stopping the roar and started looking between the funny looking lion and the two animals stood at the fence.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, "He's hungry, so if you bring him something to eat I think he'll let you into his territory."  
  
Ron looked stunned, but was too shocked to argue and went and collected a small animal from the back of Hagrid's hut, hefted the carcus on his shoulder and walked back to the fence.  
  
"Ron..." Said Harry, "Godric is a lot like Buckbeak, you have to show him his respect, and be polite, and its best not to be scared of him. He doesn't want to hurt you, he's not going hungry, but this is his home and its polite to wait till your asked before you come in. So just stand there till he walks off and lets you come in, then walk up to him slowly and give him the food and move back to me."  
  
They waited there for another ten minutes then Godric turned and walked to the centre of the paddock, just as Harry had said he would. Then with a little encouragement Ron climbed the fence and slowly walked to the lion. Ron then quickly set the meat down in front of him and almost fell over his feet as he half-ran backwards to Harry. Harry then told him to stay in the fencing and sit down with him.  
  
They sat there for another twenty minutes, as Godric ate in the middle of the paddock before the full grown lion was finished. Godric then rose and padded slowly back over to the two boys, Harry reassuring Ron that this was a sign that Godric didn't mind him begin in his territory. When the lion sat next to him, Harry told Ron to scratch behind the large cats ears. Looking shocked for a minute, Ron finally looking like he trusted his friend did so and much to the nervous boy's relief, the massive cat to start to purr. When Ron stopped, Godric stood again and walked to another part of the paddock, where Hagrid had placed a fallen tree trunk and settled down. On Harry's command, he and Ron would go and join him. The lion curled up and slept and the two boys spoke in soft whispers.  
  
"When did you get so good with lions?" Asked Harry's best friend.  
  
"I'm not good with all lions, just Godric; I met him in the summer when he first arrived. He thinks I'm a funny looking lion and I'm part of his pride. Now you have been introduced, if you respect him, he will except you are not trying to take his territory and let you feed him without hurting you. Anyway I think its time you went back to the dorms."  
  
"What you're not coming."  
  
"No I think I'll spend the night out here with Godric, its peaceful and I want to get some work done." Harry walked with Ron to the fence and Ron climbed over.  
  
Hagrid was beaming, "Well that's an 'Outstanding' mark if ever I've seen one, Godric won't let anyone else in there with 'im, not even me anymore. You staying 'Arry?" He added, not looking surprised when Harry didn't leave the paddock.  
  
"Yeah I got some work to do and Godric will look after me."  
  
"Okay I already talked to the 'eadmaster and 'e reckons its fine." Said the half giant with a smile. "Well done Ron, I better walk ya back to the dorms."  
  
Harry and Ron said goodnight and Harry told Ron that if anyone asked he had stayed with Hagrid late and then got up early and he would see him at breakfast, before his friend left and Harry returned to the fellow member of the pride.  
  
The night was clear and the moon bright, Harry worked for several hours, leaning against Godric who was happily purring being reunited with his friend. He had completed the notices for DA and was working on the potions assignment, but found while he could write logically, he had no examples of substitutions when working with poisons. Harry was slightly frustrated by the lack of references limiting what he could write and decide he would ask Professor McGonagall for a note to allow him read some of the restricted section, on experimental potions. When he eventually reach the limit of what he could do with his own books, he packed all his stuff and curled up next to Godric, and wrapping his cloak round himself, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry woke early feeling Godric stir, glad that the temperature of the paddock had been magically controlled, to suit the lion that was native to Africa. He pushed himself up from the ground, feeling his neck cracked as he straightened. He said a 'good bye to his friend, knowing the lion couldn't actually understand him, but still feeling it was right. Harry gathered up his things and wandered up to Hogwarts, entering the large castle and settling at the Gryffindor table in the Main Hall. Harry started pulling out his potions work from last night, and reading other his work, picking out another couple of possible substitution he had missed from last night. Two of them he knew were illegal, but he thought he would included them anyway. He continued to work for another hour, until students started to arrived and he packed up his things. Spotting Luna Lovegood, Harry walked over to the Ravenclaw table and handed the unusual girl one of the notices he had written last night. Harry feeling it was polite, sat next to her and was quickly involved in an unusual conversation about what she had done over the Summer, which included a trip to Sweden, in search of Crumple-Horned Snoracks. After ten minutes listening to Luna's description and habits of the mythical creatures, Harry saw Hannah Abbott enter the hall with a group of sixth year Hufflepuffs and excused himself.  
  
Harry walked towards the group and asked if he could have a word with the fellow prefect, she told her friends she would join them shortly and all but her best friend Laura Madley left. Girls should definitely not be allowed to walk around in groups, thought Harry, but put the thought from his mind, as he asked Hannah if she would put the notice in the Hufflepuff common room. Hannah's friend read the notice over her shoulder and Laura's eyes widened asked. "I heard about DA from Hannah at the end of the year, you're going to continue it? And you're letting anyone join?"  
  
"Providing they are prepared to take an oath and sign a magical contract, yeah. It's an official Society this year though, first time that's ever been allowed one at Hogwarts."  
  
"And you're the leader?"  
  
"I was voted in yesterday, Hannah about the potions study, are you free on Wednesday afternoon?" The quick change of subject to potions, was enough to see that Laura returned to her other friends and they started chatting excitedly.  
  
"I'm free whenever you are, we're doing all the same classes, see I always wanted to be an Auror too."  
  
"Oh..." Said Harry smiling. "And here's me thinking I was the only person in school who had a death wish." Laughing to himself.  
  
"Nope! My parents almost had a fit when I told them, saying 'it's too dangerous' and 'it's not work for a young lady'." replied the girl smiling.  
  
"I've got a friend whose an Auror, she's coming to the school soon as one of the guards. I'll introduce you, when she gets here, I'm sure you'll like her."  
  
"That would be great; I've never met a female Auror before."  
  
"And about Wednesday, is that alright for you?"  
  
"Yeah, but what are we going to do about this weeks work?"  
  
"Well I think I'm going to have to be working this evening, and probably and in future probably most weekends, so I'll be in the library Saturday morning too. Sad I know but that will teach me to get knocked unconscious for three days."  
  
Hannah laughed at him. "I'll be there; it takes me a while to get back into the swing of school too."  
  
"Well I better get back to the Gryffindor table, before I'm labelled a traitor and thrown out." He smiled.  
  
"And I better get back to mine, before they start writing about me in the Daily Prophet." And Harry laughed again.  
  
"See ya." He said turning and returning to the Gryffindor table, as the food started to appear, none of his friends had come down to eat yet so Harry ate alone. When he had finished, he gathered his things, leaving to go to the Room of Requirement. He arrived at the entrance on the seventh floor early, so he opened the door and went in.   
  
Harry had decided on a comfortable native habitat for a lion and the room had responded in its normal way, producing an almost perfect African plain all over the forty foot room. Another night spent outside with Godric, encouraged Harry to further push his transformation. He had become comfortable with the lions head, paws, and being covered in golden fur. Harry also knew that while the body, legs, and back paws, would not be easy, they would not be nearly as painful, as gaining the large number of extra bones that would be required for his tail. Which Harry knew the cats used for balance.  
  
Convincing himself that it had to be done, he concentrated hard, trying to banish the knowledge that pain would follow, he pushed and pushed mentally making the tail grow. Making sure it was covered in golden fur and a dark tuft at the end. Finally, letting out a loud roar as he finished. The pain sensors, previous blocked as he concentrated on the transformation, started functioning again and proceeded to light up like a Christmas tree.  
  
Professor McGonagall had entered silently as he was concentrating on the transformation, and was now coughing a little and brushing dust from her robes, as she had unknowingly stepped into a cloud blown up by Harry's roar. Harry changed back to his human form curling up on the ground, trying to block the pain from his mind. The pain receded, but it was like the Crucious curse, he had been overloaded and residual effects lingered, eventually leaving after a few minutes. Harry sat up, saying. "I hope that gets easier, that hurt."  
  
"I did wonder what that racket was about, but still a very impressive display, will you please show me again, as punishment for you trying the most difficult stage of the transformation, without me."  
  
Harry looked sheepish, but then his face hardened as he knew what he was about to do. It was almost worse, as he now had experience of how much it was going to hurt. First he changed his paws with razor sharp retractable claws, thirty teeth all sharp to points, a jaw that had no lateral movement. He elongated his nose and mouth, developed large eyes which stayed green with black fur surrounds and a large black mane. On his forehead there was a 'lightning bolt' shape black tuft on a body entirely covered with golden fur, his head was massive and the weight made him drop to all fours. All this happened in less than a second, then Harry really concentrated, he had done that part regularly. In fact he had repeated many times a day whenever he could guarantee he was alone and unobserved. This initial stage had almost become second nature, the tail was new and it hurt. He pushed mentally again quicker than last time, hoping it would lessen the time the pain remained and quickly covered the tail with fur as it went and then a black tuft at the end. He stopped and then it hit him, feeling just as intense as before he rolled on his side and roared again blowing up another cloud dust. The effects where thankfully shorter lived and the pain only lasted a minute before fading to a dull throb, but Harry managed to hold the form.  
  
Eventually the Professor smiled and asked him to change back and Harry did so, finding the return to human form quite painless, probably because 'I've had already fried the relative brain cells from transforming in the first place', thought Harry.  
  
"Very good Mr Potter, I expect you will have the basic shape within the month. Then I expect we will have to work on some of the finer points. Where you aware you have no whiskers and the white patches under the lion's eyes are quite important, that is why I asked the Headmaster, that when he acquired a new pair of glasses for you, the rims where considerably smaller. You still seem to have large black rings of fur surrounding your eyes." Harry was amazed at how observant the Professor was.  
  
"I didn't realise, err what does the white patch do Professor?"  
  
"Lions are visual creatures, relying on their sight when hunting and as you know like most cats they have a tendency to be nocturnal. The white under their eyes helps reflect light into their eyes, further improving their night sight. They also have a rather special coating on their eyes which reflects moon light; helping still further, this is what has lead to the common misconception that cats eyes glow in the dark. But I believe your progress is quite remarkable and I am very pleased with the effort on your part."  
  
"Professor, I was wondering if I might ask you for something?"  
  
"Yes Mr Potter?"  
  
"Well I was working on a potions assignment last night, and I briefly looked at my first charms assignment, and both are asking for thoughts and ideas on things that the school would deem to be experimental. I feel that the texts I have available are a little... Err... safe. I was wondering if I might have permission to use the restricted section of the library, I promise I wouldn't start using it to research Dark Arts, it's just all the advanced potions and charms books appear in there."  
  
The stern professor smiled, "Mr Potter, the reason the school has a restricted section is not, as you think to keep its own supply of Dark Arts literature, but simply to prevent younger students attempting magic that is beyond their capabilities or requirement. Most students find they can complete all their schooling without access to these books. I have always known that with your habit for searching out knowledge, you would not be one of these students. I would warn you in particular against the practice of some of the more experimental charms however, they have a tendency to have somewhat unreliable effects but I am quite prepared to give you this." The professor handed Harry a little square of parchment written in what appeared to be gold, it read 'I Albus Dumbledore, grant Harry James Potter access to all the literature available at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that it may be used to further his study.' And it had the Hogwarts seal in the corner.  
  
"I also have obtained the two books for DA." She said handing them to him.  
  
"Thanks Professor, how do we set the date that the register can be written in?"  
  
"The book will allow itself to be written in for one day a year, you can pick any day. I would ask you then to take the book straight to the Headmaster."  
  
"Thanks again Professor, this is all great."  
  
"Well you are expected to live up to the responsibility, you have been given. I am quite sure that future people reading about this, will wonder how a student, who is not top of his year, or a prefect and not even Quidditch captain was able to become the founder of this Society. I expect your actions to justify the schools decision."  
  
"Yes Professor, they will." Harry said with conviction.  
  
"I believe that will be all for this session, I hope you will continue with the transformation with your tail. I have found mine to be quite useful at times." And the Head of Gryffindor house left the room, Harry collected up his things including his library pass and the two books, feeling elated and paused, figured what better time to just do one more transformation. He concentrated performing the usual part of the transformation quickly and added the tail almost instantly, the end the pain started to build but just as quickly stopped. Feeling very pleased with himself, he would have smiled if cats could and was further amused to find he was purring. The hardest part was over and if he worked hard he could do this, he knew he would have to be registered. With all the trouble he had been through in his previous years, some of it with the ministry, he had to be whiter than white now, but he would have a perfect transformation before he did that, whiskers and all.  
  
Harry walked to the Great Hall and from the noise floating along the corridor, he guessed it was already pretty full. Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor door table, Ron was talking to Seamus and Dean about his 'Outstanding mark' from feeding Godric wisely leaving out Harry's involvement and he saw Ginny was talking to Neville. He sat next to Hermione who had a scowl on her face, as she was reading a charms book, "Hi Harry." She said as he sat down, "Have you had a look at the charms assignment?"  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty tricky."  
  
"I've been looking over the books in the library all morning; I can't find anything to do with charms like these."  
  
"All the books in the library?" Harry questioned, with a smile playing on his face and he started fishing in his bag.  
  
"Well, all apart from the Restricted Section, I bet that's where all the books on the experimental..." But she stopped as Harry handed her his library pass. Her scowl turned to a broad grin, "I could kiss you Harry." She finished.  
  
"Well, I think you better restrain yourself, Ron would get jealous." He added and she blushed slightly. "I had a look at the assignment last night, I guessed the charms where a bit experimental to be in our usual books, most spells involving time are. So I asked Professor McGonagall this morning. We have to be careful with this though..." Taking the pass back from his friend who was staring at it lovingly, "It's only used for our studies I don't want you turning to the Dark Arts." Harry grinned broadly.  
  
Hermione snorted looking affronted and then smiled seeing her friend was just teasing her.  
  
"Professor McGonagall gave me these as well." He handed her the two books, explaining how they worked and that after they had both written there names and the date in the rule book she would be the only person who could write in it. He took the registration book back but left her with the rule book in which he had already written his name, then told her he would be right back. He took one of the notices from his bag and walked to the teachers table and in front of Professor Snape, "Excuse me sir."  
  
"Yes Mr Potter." Never looking up from his hard boiled egg, as he removed the top with a spoon. Still scowling at being interrupted, as if the procedure was brain surgery.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you are aware Sir, but I have been given permission to continue the DA society officially. The Society are accepting new members, I was wondering, if it might be possible for you to put this notice up in the Slytherin common room." Pro-offering Snape the parchment.  
  
"I was aware of the permission being granted for this childish exploit, but I find it hard to believe that you would want members from the noble house of Slytherin."  
  
"We already have a member from Slytherin Sir and while he is argumentative and slightly disruptive, he is prepared to sign the registration and he proved himself to be completely trustworthy. Last year, as you are aware, it was a Ravenclaw who attempted to betray the Society and the Headmaster has adjusted the registration, so it is more secure, in the form of a book, that signing of, is a magical contract. I have tried to explain on the notice Sir, but I have also noted that any questions could be put to me or the Society Secretary, Hermione Granger."  
  
"I have no immediate objections Mr Potter and as such I will allow the notice to be placed in my common room. However should performance of any member of this Society become unsatisfactory, I assure you, I will be taking my objections up with the Headmaster directly."  
  
"Thank you Professor." And Harry returned to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron gave him questioning looks as Harry filled his plate and ate contently, and when questioned as to 'why they had to be allowed them to join', Harry simply answered that it was a Ravenclaw that betrayed them last term. Asking if 'he wanted to throw Luna out who had gone to London, and fought with them against Voldemort, just because she was a Ravenclaw?'  
This shut Ron up immediately, like the rest of them, he liked Luna, she was a few sandwiches short of a picnic, but she was bright and loyal and didn't seem to have any of the mood swings most girls seemed prone to.  
  
Harry checked his timetable for the afternoon, his first DADA lesson was this afternoon, "Who is the new Defence professor anyway? I haven't seen anyone new at the staff table."  
  
"Its Susan Bones's Aunt." Replied Ron.  
  
"The Head of Magical Law Enforcement?"  
  
"Not anymore, there was a big scandal at the Ministry when they admitted Voldemort had most likely returned. Everyone was saying that, Fudge's position as the Minister of Magic was looking very shaky, he used Amelia Bones as a scape goat, he said, she should of known about it. Then within five minutes of it happening, Dumbledore apparently appears and offers her a duel role at Hogwarts, Defence Professor, and Head of Security at Hogwarts. Told her she would be in direct command of an elite group of Aurors. Susan said she took it immediately and she's been in London, organising who will be working here, this is her first lesson today. I hope she is able to get Aurors that are up to it."  
  
"Well one of them definitely is." Said Harry. "Tonks got given her choice of assignment after Kings Cross and signed up for security at Hogwarts as soon as she found out."  
  
All the friends smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry ate lunch quickly and returned to the common room, needing to pin the DA notice up and get some things before the lesson. He filled his bag with his books and other supplies, but as he was leaving, he had an idea and ran back to his trunk pulled out one more item and hurried to the DADA classroom, not wanting to be late. He arrived just as everyone was filing into the class room and followed them in. The class was about the same size as the previous years, consisting largely of DA members. The woman at the front of the class, Harry recognised from his ministry hearing, she introduced herself as Professor Bones and then explained she would be the new Defence teacher and Head of Security of the School, comfirming what the friends had just discussed. Then she took a register and the class entered into a brief 'Q' and 'A' about what they had covered in there OWLs. Then started talking about what she expected of them in their NEWTs, explaining certain elements such as tactics, which they had not covered before, telling them this was a good place to start.  
  
The first lesson consisted of a discussion of the Platform nine and three quarters encounter, at the start of the year, as they all had some form of personal knowledge of what happened. Harry kept quiet when she said discussed the plan the Aurors had developed. The group pointed out flaws in the plan, some of them obvious, like the lack of numbers, others more subtle like the spread of the Aurors and the lack protection of the train, Ron had argued that the train was quite well protected. But Harry contradiction him, telling the group they where lucky that a larger force had not broken away and attacked the train. The Professor agreed, that a better organised force would have split much earlier, in an attempt to achieve the primary goal of the mission, which the students had already decided was destruction of the train and students.   
  
Professor Bones, proved to be very knowledgeable about the incident, and tactics in general. Later they discussed the sort of spells used during the battle and reasons why these and not others where used. Providing her own theories as why killing curses where not more common, besides that of the speed factor, she had stated that the curse required a considerable amount of power. Adding also that, there was the knowledge that should the plan fail and the Death Eaters captured. As actually happened, the life sentence in Azkaban or worse the Kiss for actually killing an Auror, meant that they would wait until victory was ensured before using it.  
  
At the end of the lesson the Professor gave them their first assignment, they where to discuss the plan and with the benefit of hind sight and the using only the resources available, they should come up with alternatives and discuss the strengths and weakness of these. The assignment should be no less than one roll of parchment, finally telling them they were dismissed.  
  
Harry waited till the other students had left, telling his friends he would catch them up at dinner and tell Hermione they could go to the library after dinner. Then he approached the teachers desk, where Mrs Bones was now sitting,  
  
"Hello Mr Potter, nice to meet you under more pleasant circumstances." The new Professor stated. "You where very quiet during that discussion."  
  
"Sorry Professor, I did not want to reveal more than necessary about my involvement."  
  
"I am fully aware, that it was in fact your plan and not that of the Aurors, Mr Potter."  
  
"That isn't completely true Professor, it was really someone else's plan that I added some suggestions to."  
  
"Really." Said the Professor. "Miss Tonks claimed otherwise."  
  
"She may have been protecting the Remus from certain unnecessary publicity, he is a werewolf, and as you know the wizarding community has a rather biased view."  
  
"Quite." Replied the older woman slightly taken a back. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"  
  
"Well... Err... I was wondering if I may have something that you might find useful as Head of Security. I can only loan it to you because I think the makers would prefer it to remain in the hands of some students, but until your new security is established it may be useful." Harry handed, the now stunned looking teacher, the blank piece of parchment in his hand.  
  
"Someone kind of joke, Mr Potter?" Asked the teacher with a smile.  
  
Harry removed his wand tapping the parchment and saying 'I do solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.'  
  
The teachers eyes widened, as the map sprung to life. The familiar writing appeared 'Misters Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail present' and the writing cleared to reveal 'The Marauders Map.' This then cleared again and lines started to run across the page drawing out Hogwarts, adding dots for all the students, which when looked at, gave their names. The teachers all labelled and even Filch and Mrs Norris his cat, not to mention the secret passage ways and various passwords for them.  
  
Harry tapped his wand on the parchment and said, 'Mischief managed' and the parchment turned completely blank again.  
  
"This is quite remarkable Mr Potter, who are these Marauders?"  
  
"Well, sadly there is only one true Marauder left now, Prongs was my father James Potter, Padfoot was his best friend and my Godfather Sirius Black, who died recently, saving me at the Ministry. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew who was actually my parents secret keeper and working for Voldemort and Moony, he is another of my fathers friends and is the final loyal Marauder and it was him who came up with the plan at Kings Cross, he is Remus Lupin."  
  
The teacher was now completely stunned, but examining Harry, realised that this rather remarkable young man had a hundred percent conviction in what he was telling her. "How many people know all that?"  
  
"The Headmaster of course, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Hagrid, some Aurors, Mrs Figg the squib who spoke at my hearing. Then there's few more people I don't really know, myself and my closest friends." Careful never to mention the Order of the Phoenix  
  
"What have I got myself into? I thought this was just a school."  
  
"Well it is, its just its a bit more too, when I told the Headmaster and Fudge at the end of the fourth year about Voldemort's return. The Headmaster believed me, Fudge didn't, so the Headmaster had no choice but to fight back on his own."  
  
"The DA Society, my daughter mentioned last year, it doesn't stand for defence association then?"  
  
"Well we were going to call it that, but we decided on Dumbledore's Army." Said the boy smiling. "It's been made into the first official society in the history of Hogwarts this year."  
  
"And who exactly is in charge of this Army."  
  
"Well, it was only called that because it was what Minister Fudge feared Dumbledore was doing here. In reality it was only formed because we had Ms Umbridge as are defence teacher and she wouldn't let anyone practice any defence. Ultimately Professor Dumbledore is in charge, begin the Headmaster. But I was the leader of the Society last year and I've just been voted as leader again this year."  
  
"So it was you instructing the students?"  
  
"Only in some of the things I'd picked up that might be useful."  
  
"How many of this class are members?"  
  
"Most of them I think, the rest may join. We are letting anyone from the fourth year up join this year, providing they will sign the registration book."  
  
"Am I to take it to mean that you do not think I am a suitable teacher?" Asked the Professor, Harry could see quite seriously.  
  
"No, not at all professors that's the best lesson since Moony, sorry Professor Lupin was forced to leave."  
  
"Then what is the purpose of the Society?"  
  
"Well Professor, we only get about four hours of lessons a week, which is not a lot of time with a teacher. Last year, the students where having trouble with Defence so I was asked to show them some of the things I had used in the tri-wizard tournament or when duelling. There was nothing advanced, just things that I'd found useful, this year I want the Society to be like a study group. Some students are really good at Charms and others at Transfiguration. I am hoping if we can get together and learn from each other we will be able to perform well in Charms, Transfiguration and Defence. If people are struggling with a particular charm, they can get help from another member who has it mastered, that sort of thing. Personally I am trying to learn as much as I can while at Hogwarts, I don't know what skills I will need, I'm trying to learn everything."  
  
"A reasonable quest." The Professor stated, examining Harry through her monocle. "I have one final question for you Mr Potter."  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"There has been a fair amount of speculation about your spell on Kings Cross. Would you tell me what it was?"  
  
"It was just a disarming charm, but I think I was a bit nervous and I put a bit much into it."  
  
The Professor paused as if she was going to say something, then simply thanked Harry for the map and the very enlightening conversation and told him she looked forward to reading his assignment. Harry left the defence classroom and went to the Great Hall to find his friends and something to eat, having worked up quite an appetite.  
  
  
*****  



	11. Farewell

**_Chapter 11  
_**  
**Farewell  
**_  
_  
Thursday and Friday's evening, where exactly as NEWTs promised, exhausting. On the Thursday Harry had worked, firstly with Hermione for some three hours pouring over old dusty volumes, on experimental charms, associated with the manipulation of time. Then later on Hannah had arrived, Harry told his Gryffindor friend he had a potions assignment for his afternoon lesson tomorrow, and would have to continue the charms research on Saturday morning. Fortunately the charms assignment wasn't for the next mornings lesson, but the following week. Happy that she finally had a willing study partner, she agreed, saying, she 'had more than enough notes to begin writing her first draft.' Hannah and Harry had worked on in the library, firstly comparing the work they had managed so far, then and then with the aid of some particular malicious potions books from the restricted section. The two NEWT Potion students, carrying on till at around 22:30, when Madame Prince had ordered them out. Books from the restricted section, had to remain in the library, so Harry told his fellow potions student he would work some more off his notes tonight and probably skip lunch and be back in the library tomorrow lunch time.  
  
True to his word, Harry had been in the common room till past one in the morning, before packing his things crawling up to bed. Waking early the following morning, Harry hurried to breakfast and ate all that he could, trying to see himself through to dinner. The charms lesson was easy for Harry and the rest of the DA members as Professor Flitwick was teaching them the impediment jinx, something Harry had known since the tri-wizard tournament. Harry had taught it to the DA Society last year and had a considerable amount of practice at it. In fact Harry's jinx was now so powerful, it could slow three people to a virtual standstill for well over two minutes, causing Professor Flitwick to jump about and clap his hands gleefully saying words like 'remarkable' and 'wonderful' a lot.  
  
When the bell went, Harry headed straight for the library, meeting Hannah on the way. The pair worked for another hour, perfecting their assignments, both writing well over the roll of parchment on poison substitutions. Leaving the library the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, had ten minutes before the lesson, so they parted ways, running to their relative dorms, to collect their cauldrons and supplies. Harry changed into his new potions robes, before meeting up at the dungeons, two minutes before the start of the lesson. Malfoy and the other Slytherins were already there and the blonde hair Slytherin mocked in his drawl. "Got yourself a badger, now all the skirt in Gryffindor has boyfriends, Potter?" Making reference to the emblem of the Hufflepuff house.  
  
Hannah retorted instantly, "You know badgers kill and eat snakes don't you Malfoy?" Stunning the Slytherin as effectively as a Stupefy spell, the Slytherin not expecting this sort of response, from a house not know for any form of aggression.  
  
Harry laughed at the blonde boys obvious defeat, until the door to the dungeon swung open and the Potions Professor ordered them to enter. The lesson went well, Professor Snape, concerned he might be forced to award any more points to Gryffindor, refused to allow Harry to answer any questions. Hannah surprised the Professor by answering a difficult question on an illegal substitution, which Harry and Hannah had chanced upon at lunch time. The class was instructed to make the clear scorpion sting poisons antidote, Harry noted with a smile, that the substitution Tonks had discovered, had been made to the instructions on the board. Harry completed the antidote without hitch and just for security against droppages, put another unbreakable charm on the vile. Harry handed the vile to Potions Master, having already cleaned and packed away his things. Professor Snape set them another assignment, really just pre-empting the work they would be carrying out the following week. Harry went to leave the class, telling Hannah he would see her tomorrow, but was called back by the Professor. "The Headmaster has asked me to tell you that the memorial service for Black, will be conducted tomorrow at one o'clock, he advises you to tell only students who knew him. You will be met at the main entrance hall and escorted down to the next to Professor Hagrid's hut for the ceremony, that will be all Mr Potter." And the tall man turned and entered his office closing the door behind him.  
  
Harry went to dinner, quietly telling his friends about the ceremony and the arrangements, then tried to eat some food, but ended up just pushing it around his plate. Harry's thoughts on Sirius, feeling particularly depressed when he remembered the time in his third year. When they had Pettigrew in their custody, proving Sirius innocent and Harry had thought, for two whole minutes, he would be going to live with his Godfather.  
  
That evening was the first, since last term, that he might have spent time with his friends, but for the forthcoming memorial service. Remembering his Godfather, meant Harry really just wanted to be alone and think. He wasn't trying to protect his friends from anyone, he just needed to grieve in his own way. Instead of heading to the common room, Harry told Ron 'not to worry he just needed time by himself,' and he went to the Room of Requirement. For a while Harry sat and read his potions text book, then feeling, he was in this room, he might as well practice, he transformed quickly as far as he could. His form only lacking, the body, legs and back paws of a lion, rather than the searing pain, initially experience in growing a tail, it was more a dull throbbing that subsided as soon as he had to concentrate on anything else. Harry repeated the change three more time, the last attempt trying to make sure he had whiskers, a transformation which only added slightly to the complexity, and practically nothing, to the pain as he was already growing fur over his whole body.   
  
The Animagus training had not done what he intended and exhausted him, it was getting easier or maybe his mind was still too active, feeling defeated, he was going to break one of the unwritten rules of school, something that if discovered could lead to public ridicule and social anonymity. Harry was past caring, he needed something to occupy his mind and if that meant studying on a Friday evening he would do it. Harry left the room and went to the library, of course it was completely empty apart from the stern Librarian Madam Prince, he ignored the suspicious looks and went straight for the restricted section and retrieved a massive volume on the history of Animagism. He avoided sitting at one of the study tables, instead headed for one of the low backed arm chairs, at the rear of the library, furthest from the entrance and hidden behind rows of towering bookshelves and started reading.  
  
He found out that Merlin was one of the first recorded Animagi, fabled to be an eagle. He read that over the years the numbers had dwindled, initially being a very popular art, practised by many several centuries ago, he also learned that it was usual witches who became Animagi, granting them freedom that was seldom available to women in medieval times. After an hours reading, he came to a chapter on the Hogwarts founders well three of them, Salazar Slytherin was not an Animagus, his talents as a parselmouth and for possession of snakes were the reasons for the Houses emblem. Godric Gryffindor, Harry already knew was a lion Animagus, Rowena Ravenclaw animal form was an eagle and Helga Hufflepuff was a badger. As Harry read the chapter he discovered some information he was not aware of, 'the Animagus form of the wizard and witch grants him or her certain attributes associated with the animal while in human form and a natural affinity with the chosen animal.'  
  
Harry's vision was now blurring, as tiredness final set in, it was almost midnight and his day had been a long one with little food to give him energy. So Harry returned the book to the correct shelf and returned to the Gryffindor common room, there where still a good few people not yet in bed. His school mates still sat around plating chess or exploding snap, all of them laughing and joking. Harry saw Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny chatting happily in the corner nearest the fire, he smiled to himself the trio had become a foursome but he was not really included anymore. That's what keeping a secret prophecy, that you're going to have to kill the most evil wizard of a generation, does. He was deep in solitary thought, but that didn't stop them being his friends, and the closest thing to a family, he would ever have.  
  
No one really noticed as he slipped through the common room and up the staircase to the dorms, packing his things away in his trunk. Harry got changed before crawling into the plush four poster, and slipping of to sleep. Harry spent the night dreaming of a quiet life with Sirius, in a another part of the world away from everything. Something, Harry knew which could never happen, but he wasn't going to let that spoil a perfectly good fantasy.  
  
He was awoken the next morning by the chatter of his room mates preparing to go down to breakfast, feeling refreshed from a good nights sleep and the absence of lessons that day he extracted himself from the warm bed. Getting dressed quickly, Harry accompanied them down to the Great Hall, feeling altogether like a normal student, as they talked about classes and the forthcoming Quidditch season. Ron was worried about the complete lack of Chasers, having lost all three last year and was planning to have trials the following weekend and insisted his friend came along. Harry was having funny thoughts of his own regarding Quidditch, but he wasn't going to say anything yet, he wasn't even sure he could do it.  
  
After breakfast Harry left his friend getting far to worked about his dilemma as Captain of the house team, to go to the library. He enjoyed studying with Hannah she was quick, funny and reminded Harry of Hermione, without the manic need for complete understanding of everything. Hannah didn't make Harry feel the same as he did with Ginny, but he was developing a comfortable friendship. After about an hour both students where frustrated at being limited to theoretical predictions and Harry was forced into action. Harry told Hannah to go to the Room of Requirements and he would see her in a few minutes, he hurried up to the dorms grabbing his cauldron, his own advanced ingredients, text books and potions robes. Meeting Hannah outside the door of the secret room, he opened it and entered finding just as he needed, a single potions workstation with a sink and rack containing ladles, knives and a pestle and mortar on its own little shelf below the rack.  
  
His friend smiled and said "Impressive."   
  
"It's all thanks to some very clever house-elves, they found the room, and realised what it was, it basically becomes whatever the seeker needs."  
  
Harry set up his cauldron and pulled out his text books and swapped his robes.  
  
"What's with the robe change? You trying to look good for your potion." Teased the girl.  
  
Harry smiled. "They're potions robes, a little extra protection from flying ingredients; you never had potions with the Slytherins before have you."  
  
"So you are getting dressed up for your potion." She giggled. "Come on lets start cooking."  
  
"You call it cooking too? Tonks calls it that too." Stated Harry.  
  
"Tonks?" Questioned the girl, already getting started chopping stems of foxglove, dumping them into the cauldron, half full of already simmering water to stew.  
  
"The female Auror I told you about, she gave me a couple of pointers on potions, she always said it was like cooking."  
  
"Well it is, you prepare the ingredients, mix them up, and add them at the right time. Have we final found something the great Harry Potter isn't good at?" She teased without a hint of malice.  
  
"The extent of my cooking skills is cooking bacon and eggs, and washing up after myself." Said Harry thinking back to his time with the Dursleys, while measuring the right about of boomslang skin and dropping it in the steaming cauldron.  
  
"My mum is a muggle and we always used to bake cakes on a weekend when I was a little girl."  
  
"So last weekend then." Seeing a chance to tease the girl who was only just over five feet tall. "Uff." He cried as she punched him in the arm.  
  
"No height jokes Mr Potter or there will be trouble!" She added playfully.  
  
The pair carried on working for another thirty minutes, finally getting to the last stage where they planned to substitute the Abyssian Shrivelfigs for the venom of a Venomous Tentacula, they finished the poison and separated it into two viles casting unbreakable charms on them and cleaned up. They had decided it was unwise to try and test them and would hand them in with their homework and the potions master could assess the successfulness of the experiment, Hannah asked what Harry was doing this afternoon and he told her about the memorial for Sirius Black.  
  
"The mass murderer?" Asked the girl surprised.  
  
"He was innocent; Peter Pettigrew was the one working for Voldie." Harry had started to like calling him this, belittling him in this rather childish way reminded him of something Sirius would do. "Oh and he was my Godfather."  
  
"You really are full of surprises Harry." Said the girl a taken aback after being corrected in this manner.  
  
"Sorry, it's just he died at the end of last term protecting me. He was the closest thing to family I had. I'm going to have to go and get changed I'll see you Monday if I don't before, enjoy the rest of your weekend." He added smiling as they parted company at the entrance to the Room of Requirement.  
  
After going back to the Dorms and changing into smart muggle clothes and his black cloak Dobby got him for his birthday. He walked slowly through the portrait of the fat lady, turning and proceeded down the stairs and met his friends at the entrance hall, it was 12:45 and the atmosphere was sombre. Harry's mood which had been steadily going down hill after he left the Room of Requirement, was not improving as he was given more time to remember his Godfather.  
  
When Dumbledore arrived he was accompanied by Remus and a small group of Aurors, Harry recognised all of them from the Order. The werewolf, seeing Harry walked straight up to Harry and enveloped him in a hug. Harry way past caring about appearances and hugged the last of his fathers true friends back, all the time fighting back tears, for he knew if he started he would be unable to stop. They stood there for several minutes, eventually breaking apart as the group walked down to the edge of the forest, close to Hagrid's hut, where the big man stood next to his massive dog Fang.  
  
In the future, Harry's memories of the memorial where what could only be described as patchy, he only heard snippets of talking from the Headmaster and Remus, mentioning phrases like, 'Honourable man' 'True friend' and 'Fighter'. Harry could see Hermione was sobbing silently being supported by Ron, who had his arm round her. The rest of the adults stood silently, most staring at the ground a few feet in front of them. What happened next however was clear as crystal, Harry's mind was jolted from his private mourning as an explosion occurred almost at the centre of the congregation. Harry was thrown twenty feet sideways to the edge of the forest away from the others.  
  
Instinctively Harry ducked behind a bush, that had over its life managed to creep away from the edge of the forest, obviously searching for a home away from the darkness caused by the thick canopy of the forests trees. From this secluded position Harry watched the approach of a small group of six people in dark robes wearing masks in ivory white. The mourners split into two groups, all trying to protect the children present, Remus could be seen dashing this way and that searching, oblivious to the hexes that where narrowly missing him, until he final joined the advanced group that. This group had no cover and where trying to lay down a barrage of spells at the Death Eaters to slow the attack. Dumbledore had immediately gathered up the students and was walking backwards with Hagrid on his right forming a sort of human shield as his friends where herded back towards the entrance to the school.  
  
The Aurors where being less successful in there attempt to offer protection, of the small number only four seemed to be still fighting. The others where either dragging or being dragged towards the castle, the four remaining defenders had found limited cover and where keeping their heads down popping up only occasionally to fire a hex back at the attackers. Three attackers where behind a fallen log and had effectively pinned down the Aurors picking off another one, leaving only three who Harry guessed where Tonks, by the pink hair, Moody by the shouting, and the slight figure of Remus Lupin. The remaining Aurors where skirting the forest heading towards Harry staying out of range of the hopelessly outnumbered Defenders.   
  
The series of events that followed would, forever be a mystery to Harry, as why he would even attempt what he did. When the three death eaters who had been skirting the forest, under covering fire from their colleagues, charged the defenders, something in Harry flipped, seeing Remus dive in front of Tonks taking the brunt of whatever spell a Death Eater had thrown at her, only for both he and Tonks to be hit by jinxes from the other two Death Eaters. Harry tried to cast an Illusio Charm on himself but his thoughts where still muddled with those of the memorial for his Godfather, so it wasn't till afterwards he knew if the charm had been successful.  
  
Harry stepped from behind the bush and advanced on the Death Eaters who had flanked his friends from behind, he summoned up all his strength and threw the Impediment Curse at them all three froze and as Harry followed up with three directed full body binds. Moody he saw was dragging three unconscious bodies towards the entrance hall as the remaining three Death Eaters began to rise from their cover of the fallen tree trunk, throwing curse after curse at the retreating man. Again Harry advanced, firing a series of Reductor Curses at the tree, forcing the attackers back into cover as the chunks of wood exploded into the air, showering them with smaller splinters.  
  
Harry heard shouted orders and seconds later the Death Eaters stood from behind their cover together hurling curses and hexes at the advancing figure who was now only thirty meters away from them. The first two spells flying harmless high and wide, he barely had time to shout 'Protego' the incantation for the shielding charm as the third hex head towards him, deflected it narrowly away. The second attack was more successful and Harry was hit by two curses causing the sleeve of his jumper to fall away and a large gash appear across his chest, closely followed by thick red lines the slashing curse, etched deep wounds. Stumbling only slightly pain forcing its way into his mind, Harry levitated large chunks of wood blasted earlier from the fallen trunk, banishing them at the three figures, who huddled behind the remnants of their cover. Finally casting the Incendio charm on them as they flew towards the attackers, three simple spells but the combined force sent a rain of flaming missiles onto his attackers.  
  
Two of the Death Eaters stood concentrating on smashing the objects from the sky the third pointed his wand at Harry and shouted the Impervius Curse, Harry's mind hardly even clouded, he had been trained to fight this curse by Barty Couch Jr, and Harry had fought of this Unforgivable Curse cast by the most powerful evil wizard of the age. The voice that tried to command him to drop his wand, was weak and quiet compared to the voice in his own head, and he threw the curse of with such venom. He had already levitating his second volley of missiles, he was not surprise when the Death Eater screamed in pain, rolling away on the floor shouting. "He's unstoppable!" Almost immediately he had risen again, and was running back towards the forest, he was closely followed by a second Death Eater.  
  
The third Death Eater shouted. "Cowards!" In anger and frustration at his colleagues, then turned and ran firing a few curse over his shoulder in desperation. All the Death Eater's curses flew harmlessly past Harry, as the second volley of flaming missiles rained onto the spot he had just vacated.  
  
Fear then struck Harry, he was alone out here, and he could feel himself becoming light headed whether through loss of blood or magical exhaustion. The last Death Eater didn't sound like he was ready to end the battle, and had most likely gone to try and regain the support of the other two attackers. His vision blurred as he staggered towards Hagrid's hut, but his co-ordination was failing and he veered wildly off to the side, stumbling forward another ten or so paces he fell upon a rail. His tired mind managed to evaluate this and triggered a memory of a two hundred and fifty pound lion, he was leaning on the fence surrounding Godric's paddock. Fortunately Harry still had the presence of mind to remove the Illusio charm before trying anything. Then he toppled head long over the fence and no more than crawled to the massive log in the centre of the paddock where he knew Godric liked to bask in the middle of the day.  
  
As he approach the lion had risen and walked towards the injured body of his friend, and when the funny lion put an arm over his back, Godric dragged him to the log letting him fall off. Seeing him curled up into a weak ball eyes unfocused, Godric knew his friend was injured, something had attacked and his friend had done instinctively what a lion would do and fought with his life, to protect his territory.  
  
*****  



	12. The Strength of Pride

**_Chapter 12  
_**  
**The Strength of Pride  
**  
Harry was losing his fight to stay conscious, he would slip into darkness every couple of minutes, fighting to open his eyes again, only to be greeted by bouts of nausea and massively blurred vision. He was limited to only being able to see clearly five yards in front of himself and this was only accomplished by a minute of focusing mentally trying to block out the swirls of colour, light and shadow, that made up the distance. Godric had been next to him the first couple of times he had forced himself back to consciousness, but when he had awoken for the fourth time he had no idea where the lion was. He tried to remember what he was doing here, why he was lying in warm puddle of thick liquid, but his conscious mind was working just as ineffectively as his unconscious. His breathing was shallow and spasmodic; his mind felt light and distant, the pain from the large gashes on his arm and chest, both bleeding freely, was nothing more than an ache hardly registering in the mix of erratic visions and bouts of retching. If Harry had been capable of cognitive thought he would have realised he was in shock, and dangerously close to limit of his mental and physical limits.  
  
He saw a black shadow moving across his field of vision from top to centre, hardly capable of seeing at all let alone distinguishing shapes, currently he wasn't even incapable of registering it wasn't something landing, but he was laying on his side. Hope appeared in his mind, this was a rescuer someone from the castle had come for him, they would take him to the infirmary, and he would wake up in a day nothing but a little sore. Then another thought, 'was he dead?' 'Would he get to see Sirrus again?' And 'what about his parents?' 'had a Death Eater finally finished him off?' The black shadow grew slightly larger, but it wasn't right it was too wide and impossibly short; it leapt to the right and appeared to lose width and gain height.  
  
The figure that had been skirting the edge of the paddock, had actually reached half way across one of the long sides. Then seeing the huddled figure on the floor, had deftly leapt over the fence and crouched low checking for signs of a trap, the grass round the bundle was stained red glistening in the afternoon sun.  
  
Harry delirious through blood loss, felt a glimmer as hope as the shadow got larger, attempting to shout, "I'm over here." But the speech that escaped his body was barely more than a soft raspy voice, punctuated with a series of grating coughs, that made him feel like every rib had punctured his lunges and he spat as he felt the coppery taste of blood in the back of his throat. Without the use of any of his muscles however, the heavily blooded spittle, simply ran down the side of his face. The shadowy form grew larger still, finally standing waiting on the edge of Harry's range of vision. When the figure stepped forward again, Harry's heart sank as he saw the black robes and hooded cloak with the ivory mask glinting beneath it.  
  
The tall figure let out an evil laugh. "The famous Harry Potter, how pleased my master will be when he hears of your demise, and that you died in excruciating pain." The voice was familiar, and the Death Eater removed the mask and revealing his face to the young boy. "You and your pathetic friends forced me to spend weeks in Azkaban but the Dark Lord released me, as he did with all his faithful followers, and blessed be further to allow me this revenge."  
  
Harry had given up hope, he had survived death many times before, but had always been able to fight. Currently he was barely able to raise his head, just when he was about to let go of consciousness and submit to the man, someone he vaguely recognised as one of the Death Eaters from the Ministry attack. The just when all hope was lost Harry saw a hint of gold rise slightly from the long grass behind the figure and Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm glad you see the amusement in this, this is usually only used for torture, but I doubt you will survive another curse 'Currucccii..." The tall figure had begun the unforgivable curse, but never got to finish.  
  
Godric had known his friend, the funny looking lion had been attacked and lay dying in the middle of the paddock, but Godric was a lion and protecting his territory was pure instinct. He had left his dying friend and patrolled the edge of the paddock marking places where his scent had grown weak. It was on his final return, he had seen the animal try and attack again. It entered his home and was walking to dying lion, he had stalked the animal stealthily and was just five meters behind it when it started making strange bird like noises, human laughter being alien to him. The black bird, as Godric believed it to be, pointed a large talon and started making more funny sounds directed at the dying lion, but it stopped abruptly when Godric finally pounced. Five meters is a short jump for a lion, especially a well fed male, the bird didn't even get chance to turn to face his attacker. The massive lion's claws dug into the flesh of the black creature round the shoulder and down its back and the shear size of the lion forced it to the floor instantly, bones cracking between the weight of Godric and the hard ground. The kill was ended when his enormous jaws closed round the back of the black creatures neck and razor sharp teeth sliced effortless through the spine of the animal leaving blood oozing onto the ground head hanging loosely at an unnatural angle to its body as he ripped his head away taking with it the majority of the black birds neck.  
  
*****  
  
Moody fell backwards through the door, magically pulling the three unconscious bodies behind him. Dumbledore quickly helped clear the door and sealed it behind him. "That's the last of us Albus, well apart from that man, who looked like Sirius. I have no idea who he was, but I'm not the only one who owes him my life. Where did he come from?"  
  
"I am extremely worried Alistair, I do not know who this man is, and Harry Potter did not return, we have to find him immediately."  
  
"I believe I may be of some assistance." Responded a voice from behind them. Several heads turned as Madame Bones, descended the stairs quickly and swept past the students, who where huddled together round in the corners of the entrance hall, Hermione in tears being comforted by Ron, Ginny looking truely murderous.  
  
'I solemnly swear, I am up to no good.' She said and handed the parchment to the Headmaster after tapping it with her wand.  
  
Remus who had just been revived by Alistair, sat upright still confused by his surroundings looking round quickly but practically shouting at the Headmaster, "Where's Harry? Is he hurt?"  
  
"Calm yourself Remus, we will find Harry and ensure his safety." Then examining the map added "I do not know about his health Remus, what is the significance of a flashing dot?" the Headmaster paused but when the werewolf paled badly he continued. "He is currently in the paddock next to Hagrid's hut." The half giant was already out of the door sprinting towards the paddock.  
  
"Is he alone Headmaster?" Remus asked quickly.  
  
"Yes it appears the attack has been prevented." Stated the Headmaster, without the usual sparkle in his eyes. "There are three people I believe are Death Eaters on the lawn. Alistair, they haven't moved for the last minute, I think you may find them incapacitated, Madame Bones, will you accompany him."   
  
"Miss Weasley, would you please go to the dungeons and ask Professor Snape to join us?.. Mr Longbottom, will you do the same with Madam Pomfrey?" The two students had started sprinting as soon as they heard the destination and calculated the where abouts of their targets. Obviously neither student believed these sentences were anything other than orders, and when Harry was concerned neither cared.   
  
Mad Eye Moody and the Ex Head of Magical law enforcement, had only left the entrance hall a few seconds earlier, when Hagrid appeared at the door, blood dripping from three cuts on his face. "'eadmaster we 'ave a problem sir."  
  
"Yes Hagrid?" Replied the old wizard.  
  
"It's 'Arry e's hurt, but I can't get 'im. It's Godric, e's livid, wouldn't let me anywhere near 'im. Looks like a Death Eater tried too, bastards almost 'ad 'is 'ead bitten off, blood everywhere can't tell 'ose is 'ose, but..." The half giant was interrupted.  
  
Ron hearing his friend was hurt, had left Hermione, "I'll get him."  
  
"No Ron!" Cried the hysterical girl. "You'll get killed."  
  
"Shut up!" Snapped Ron at her, so abruptly, Hermione's crying stopped immediately and her face was one of sheer terror. "I said I'll get him." Repeated Ron, this time quite forcefully.  
  
Dumbledore looked from the tall red haired boy, then to the Game Keeper, whose brow furrowed and then replied. "'e just might let 'im, only one Godric would ever let in the paddock part from 'Arry."  
  
"Very well, Mr Weasley, but I implore you to take no risks; if you can not manage, we will find another way."  
  
Ron had already bolted out of the door, closely followed by Hagrid, who overtook him quickly, leading the way to the fence that surrounded the paddock.  
  
"Miss Granger, you will wait here for their return with me." Hermione had already broken down again, and was curled in a ball with her back against the wall sobbing.  
  
It was then Neville returned with Madame Pomfrey, and Ginny with Professor Snape. "Serverus; Alistair and Amelia have gone to apprehended three people from the grounds. I suggest you go and assist them and find them a comfortable place in a secure cell and please relieve them of their wands and any other concealed weapons." The last section of the monolog told the Potions Master, this was not a polite request but an order and he exited through the massive doors without question. "Poppy, I believe you should proceed down our Game Keeper's lodgings a student has been injured and may require your immediate attention." The Matron was already walking briskly to the door after the Headmaster had said injured.  
  
Ron reached the fence to the paddock a few seconds after Hagrid. Hurdled it and seeing Godric rise from his position in the middle of the paddock, he sat on the floor. Almost immediately, Ron felt his heart beating so hard, he could feal it ringing in his ears. The mighty lion approach the boy, its' lower jaw stained red with the blood of the Death Eater, more blood dripped from its chest and covered its paws, making the lion look all the more like a psychotic killer. Where Godric had been sat, Ron could roughly see the crumpled form, that he could only presume was Harry. As Godric approach, he roared with such force, that Ron felt his hair blown flat against his head. Fear welling up inside him, but he forced himself to sit still and tried to remember Harry's lesson about the enormous killer.  
  
Godric was agitated after he had killed the black bird, the big, black haired animal, that smelt of the forest had tried to attack and he had fought him off. Now the animal with red fur was on his land, but he remembered him from before he had not threatened his territory and had roamed with his friend the lion, but he was still upset by the constant invasion. He roared telling the red animal to leave but it remained not moving and vulnerable sat on the floor, he wanted to see his friend the lion.  
  
As Godric approached Ron fought the urge to get up and run, he had to help Harry no matter what, the boy met the lions eyes and pleaded with him 'Please Godric let me get him, we can help him.' silent tears running down his face, the pair remained like this, lion stood firm and boy sat motionless crying and talking softly to the huge animal, until final Godric turned and walked towards the tree trunk lying in the middle of the paddock, Ron rose slowly and followed the lion reached Harry he collapsed on his knees next to his friend.  
  
Harry's breath was so shallow it was almost non existent and a fiery pain swept his body with every breath, he couldn't see at all, he didn't no whether he had his eyes opened or closed but didn't have the strength to move a muscle. He felt his head rise and heard a familiar voice muffled and far away and tried to responded but his body resisted and he coughed the pain was too much and his world went black.  
  
Ron was stunned by the amount of blood, Harry's clothes were soaked, there was pools forming all around him Harry was still alive Ron had heard him cough just moments before then shuddered and his movements stopped the only noise from his sound was the rasping of his short irregular gasps for air. Ron knew he had to get him help and risked Godric's reaction, he moved his arms behind his friends back and his knees and struggled to lift him Harry was dead weight and had grown considerably from the previous year, his feet slipped a little on a pool of blood but regained his footing quickly desperate not to drop Harry, he slowly made his way across the paddock towards two figures he saw near Hagrid's hut all the time expecting Godric to bring him down from behind but the lion stayed watching the red haired animal slowly walking away.  
  
Hagrid watch Ron for what seemed like an eternity slowly carrying the limp figure of his best friend towards himself and Poppy the school matron when the pair finally reached fence he lifted Harry from Ron's arms easily and carried him to the waiting women. After several minutes examining Harry with her wand Poppy quickly closing Harry's wounds, she turned to Hagrid "Can you take him carefully to the infirmary Hagrid, he's lost a lot of blood, I've done what I can here I'll follow you up." Then turning to Ron "Mr Weasley I need you to find Professor Snape, I will need a blood multiplying potion as quickly as he can brew it."  
  
Ron turned and ran, closely followed by the long striding Hagrid who was holding Harry so carefully it looked like he thought he would break, bringing up the rear was Madam Pomfrey having to trot to keep up with the Hagrid's expansive gate. There were gasps of shock as Hagrid strode through the entrance hall. The Headmaster looked grave, "Poppy?" was all he said as the matron walked by.  
  
"It's early but he is strong any longer and it would have been too late."  
  
"Serverus is already in his dungeon he will have the potion for you shortly."  
  
"Every second counts." The matron said shortly and followed Hagrid up the stairs to her infirmary, 'what is it with this boy?' she thought to herself I'm a Medi-Witch not a necromancer.  
  
The friends spent the rest of the day outside the infirmary Ron sitting a little way away from the others still in shock about what he had done and seen, whenever he had faced danger before it had always been with Harry, this was the first time he had done something life threatening on his own, Hermione wasn't talking to him, but at this point he didn't mind he needed to be on his own, feeling a greater understanding for what his best friend seemed to go through every year. Neville sat with Hermione and she talked constantly recounting tales of the trio exploits and how they always scraped through and how much she had enjoyed studying with Harry this year, then cried for a while. Neville was sat with Hermione because Ginny would not sit down, so he sat and did what he did best in his opinion he listened and paid attention agreeing or disagreeing at the right points. Ginny paced up and down the corridor constantly any attempts to approach her, or get her to sit down would be met with a fiery gaze that could of withered a Basilisk she was still fuming, part of it was at Harry for getting himself hurt, part was because she wish she had been with him to help but she, part of it was at the Death Eaters. Mostly it was because she felt useless; she hated the waiting, thinking about 'what ifs'.  
  
It was approaching 23:00 when Professor McGonagall came down the corridor from the Headmasters Office to the hospital wing worry spread all over her face; she entered the Infirmary and spoke with the Medi-Witch for well over five minutes before returning to the corridor outside.  
  
"I know your opinion on the matter and it is duly noted..." looking in particular at Ginny Weasley "but I would like you to return to your Dormitories and you may return in the morning, Mr Potter will not have awoken before that time."  
  
The question they all wanted the answer to was asked by Hermione her eyes still swollen from crying "Will he be alright Professor?"  
  
"At this point we do not know Miss Granger, Harry lost a significant amount of blood and while this alone left him in a grave state it was combined with the fact he was closer to complete magical burnout than anyone of us has ever seen, the only person who knows what actually happened is Harry himself but it is safe to say, whatever he did stretched the limits of his magical power very close to breaking point."  
  
"Now, I believe you should go to bed and try and rest, Mr Potter will be most uncharitable if he awakes, for the second time in a week and finds his friends have damaged the reputation of either his house or his Society." She added forcing a small smile, hoping it succeeded in giving them something positive to think about, that and more confidence than she herself was feeling.  
**  
  
*****  
**


	13. Nice Place to Visit

**Chapter 13  
**   
_Nice Place to Visit  
_ **  
**  
  
The quartet had returned to the common room, but none of them had gone up to the dorms; instead they sat in armchairs through the night in silent vigil. None of them thought of sleep, but that didn't mean it didn't come, forcing itself upon them. After the adrenaline rush of their hell day cleared out of their bodies, they fought against sleep but in the early hours they finally started nodding off. The group slept later than any of them had intended, and where only awoken when their fellow Gryffindors started entering the common room on their way to breakfast. Ginny was the first to wake, almost shouting that she 'had to get back to the infirmary, what if Harry had woken up?' as she bolted out of the portrait-hole. The remaining three took a little bit more time before leaving, going to the bathrooms and washing their faces in an attempt to wake themselves.  
  
Neville separated from his friends at the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor table; grabbing all the toast he could carry he walked to the infirmary. He had been seeing Ginny Weasley since half way through the summer; she had asked him if they could start going out while he had been staying at the Burrow and he spent a great deal of time with her since returning to Hogwarts. While he enjoyed the companionship, there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that reminded him that the relationship wasn't quite right, they never really did anything as a couple; they might walk with his arm round her shoulder or sit together holding hands but they had never kissed and hugged rarely. She always seemed slightly detached and he wondered if this was just how relationships started or whether there was something else. When he arrived at the infirmary it was like they had never left last night, the only differences was Hermione was no longer crying but sitting reading. Ron still sat on his own, lost in thought, and Ginny had started pacing again. Neville forced them all to take some toast from him as they had eaten nothing since lunch the previous day.  
  
Twenty four hours earlier Harry had been waiting in the entrance when Remus had arrived and they had hugged; and it was Remus sitting next to Harry now when he awoke, vision blurry but seeing his fencing teacher's shallow face and the white tuft of hair at the front of his head. Indeed, after Poppy had checked him over following the attack and Harry's return to the castle, Remus Lupin had never left the boy's side and he had spent the night in an uncomfortable chair next to the boy's bed.   
  
As he woke, Harry patched together memories or dreams, not knowing what was real and what he imagined, but sure his life had ended at some point. He looked at the Professor and simply stated, "So they killed you too Moony, I'm sorry."  
  
Remus was day-dreaming when he heard the boy's voice and took a moment to realise that Harry was, in fact, awake and not just his imagination playing cruel games. "Harry you're awake! Poppy, Poppy he's awake!" shouted Moony, only then registering what the boy had said, he replied "No Harry we are both alive!", and the man ruffled the boy's hair gently.  
  
The Matron walked briskly through the door from the adjoining apothecary and over to Harry's bedside and began a series of examinations. Finally she sighed and handed the boy his wand, asking him to simply light the end of it. Saying the Luminos incantation Harry lit his wand and the matron took the wand back and stowed it in her pocket. Finally she told Harry "You are very lucky Mr Potter, and I hope you have learned not to do whatever you did again. You were moments from death, I dread to think what would have happened if Mr Weasley had taken any longer !"  
  
"I don't really remember what happened but I'm sorry I caused you any trouble Poppy."  
  
"It is my job to perform miracles, but you seem to be particularly keen to repeatedly test my abilities Mr Potter; I would ask you refrain from doing so anymore", she said, smiling as much at her own little joke as at Harry. "The Headmaster has authorised you a short visit from your friends if you are up to it, then I will have to see to the question of your memory, after which I believe the Headmaster wishes to talk to you. You will be allowed to leave the infirmary tomorrow if your progress is satisfactory."  
  
"How long was I out?", asked the boy quietly.  
  
"Twenty four hours." replied Remus, silent tears of joy running down his face.   
  
Sitting himself up carefully, as he ached all over, he pushed Moony in the arm, "Stop that, it's embarrassing." and Remus smiled, wiping the sleeve of his robes across his face.  
  
"Mr Lupin if you would go outside and inform the four students blocking the entrance to the infirmary that they may have five minutes with Mr Potter and then they will leave until he is released."  
  
As Remus walked out into the corridor Harry turned to the matron and said very genuinely "Thank you Poppy."  
  
Her face softened "That's ok Harry; I am pleased you are such a fighter or the outcome may have been much worse. I must go and obtain the mind-strengthening potion from Professor Snape, please ask your friends to leave and await your return tomorrow upon my return, they seem to listen to no-one else"  
  
The door opened once more and Madam Pomfrey spoke to Remus once again, "Now if you would be as kind as inform the Headmaster of my patient's status."  
  
"Of course." said Moony leaving again, and the Medi-Witch left, heading the opposite way towards the dungeons.  
  
"Hi Harry." his friends said in unison very quietly.  
  
"Hey I'm tired, not dying, and glad to see you all ok and Ron ... thanks mate." said Harry.  
  
Ron walked forward "Anytime, but you have to make sure you introduce me to all the guardians of the places you go to hide." replied the red haired boy, smiling.  
  
"Done!" Then, looking at his next closest friend "You okay Hermi? You look like you been crying, and everyone's alright aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, you... you ....Idiot!" she said throwing her arms round him and crying again.  
  
Harry felt a stab of pain from his chest and winced. Hermione noticed this and pulled back quickly apologising repeatedly.  
  
"It's fine Hermione just a scratch." he said opening his pyjama top and seeing a large pink scar across his chest. "See all healed," he said triumphantly.   
  
"Maybe physically, but there's something wrong mentally Harry James Potter!" burst in Ginny looking furiously at him.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Harry, confused at Ginny's outburst.  
  
"You don't remember?" She commanded the answer more than asked the question, and Harry thought to himself she was very attractive when she was mad, despite the black bags under her eyes and the fly away red hair.  
  
"Err... Not really. Madame Pomfrey's getting me something for my memory but it's all a bit blurry."  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious you ran off on your own again and tried to get yourself killed." Harry couldn't help it and he smiled at her. "And what are you smiling at?"  
  
"Has anyone told you you're really cute when you're mad?" responded Harry, who was by now propped up in the bed with the pillow behind his back.  
  
It took a second for his words to sink in and Harry could see she was struggling to think of a retort but failing and then he saw her blush just slightly.  
  
"Neville." Harry said to the fourth boy who was hanging back from the others, but stepped forward when addressed. "You have to keep an eye on these three for a little while longer I'm afraid. I can't leave till tomorrow and you know what they are like. I think becoming prefects melted part of their brains and they go getting points taken from our house and getting detentions and stuff."  
  
The boy's face, initially quite sullen, broke into a broad grin. "Will do Harry."  
  
"Oh and make sure they eat, wash and get a good night sleep, they can't take care of themselves you know." Harry added, smiling too.  
  
There were several snorts from behind Neville and he and Harry started laughing, just as Madame Pomfrey returned and looked at Harry.  
  
"Right, I'm afraid you'll have to go before you are thrown out, and I don't think you'll see me again till tomorrow evening, but if it's okay with Madame Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione can you collect together all my charms books and parchment and my favourite quill and bring it by later?"  
  
"Sure Harry." said Hermione brightly, pleased to see her study partner had not lost his enthusiasm for work.  
  
"Thanks guys, and I'll see you tomorrow." It was then that Ginny ran forward and put her arms round him, whispering in his ear that she was still mad at him but glad he was feeling better; she released him from the hug and swiftly kissed him on the lips, turning almost immediately and left. Harry was too shocked to blush and managed to gain enough composure to wave as his friends all followed after her.  
  
Poppy was now fussing over Harry, making him drink a strange blue-coloured viscous potion, fluffing his pillow and performing a couple more examinations, when the door opened again and Dumbledore entered, followed by Alistair 'Mad Eye' Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin. Three of the four were smiling, while the Headmaster's face looked rather grave.  
  
"Hello Harry." said Dumbledore "I am pleased you have decided to rejoin us in the world of the conscious."  
  
"Well Unconscious World is a nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live there." Harry replied before he'd really thought about it, remembering the old muggle expression from his school days before Hogwarts.  
  
The adults, not being familiar with muggle humour, chuckled, and a glint returned to the Headmaster's eyes. "It is also nice to see that your sense of humour was unaffected by your ordeal." Then, turning to Madam Pomfrey he asked, "Has Harry taken the wit sharpening potion Poppy?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster..." She started. "But only a few minutes ago, it will be another few minutes before it starts to take effect."  
  
"Well I will start the debriefing with my knowledge of the events leading up to the point you were separated from us Harry, hopefully this will jog your memory." The old Headmaster then began to recount details of the memorial, going into fine detail and finally ending at the point of the explosion. Harry almost naturally picked up where the ancient wizard had left off, talking about being blown towards the edge of the forest, and his impression of the battle, leading up to the point where he had to intercede, when he saw the three Death Eaters out flank Moody, Remus and Tonks. He told them about his attempts at the 'Illusio charm' but how he was having difficulty not thinking about Sirius, using the 'Impediment Curse' on three Death Eaters who had flanked them followed by full body binds, how he saw Moody pulling the other defenders away and the remaining Death Eaters' attack on them. Then he continued, telling them of the 'Reductor Curse' on the Death Eaters' cover and their volley of curses, then how he had been hit, but succeeded in his retaliatory strikes with flaming debris, how he had responded with force to the 'Unforgivable Curse', his second missile attack closely followed by the Death Eater retreat.   
  
He was fuzzier about the next section of his explanation, but managed to explain his fears of a counter attack; how he was feeling drained and had made for Hagrid's hut, but had only been able to make it to Godric's pen and how he had been slipping in and out of consciousness but thought someone had come to rescue him. He told them of his fear when it turned out to be a counter attack, but the Death Eater was unaware he was in the presence of a lion and Godric had killed him, before the Death Eater could perform the 'Cruccio Curse' and then he had slipped into unconsciousness and remembered nothing else.  
  
When he finished his recount, Remus and Tonks looked amazed. Tonks came forward and kissed him on the forehead causing Harry to blush a deep shade of scarlet. Mad Eye had what appeared to be a smile on his heavily scarred face which made him look twice as menacing, but the Headmaster, however, was not looking please, but rather very thoughtful.  
  
Dumbledore then spoke. "Thank you Harry, that has filled several gaps in my knowledge, and will allow us to proceed from here. I believe Remus wishes to stay with you tonight, but I have some unfortunate news for you too. You where unaware that the 'Illusio Charm' is a constant draw on you power and performing magic at the same time as this charm, further accelerated this. This is why when you were found you were so close to magical burn out and why for the next three weeks you will not be allowed to use any magic including any transformations."  
  
"What? What about my classes?" Exclaimed Harry.   
  
"You will be exempt from practical participation in all lessons excluding potions, while you regain your magical strength. I apologise for this Harry but any further use of magic may cause you to permanently loose your magical power.", replied the Headmaster, completely unaffected by the boy's outburst. Harry, on the other hand, immediately kept quiet, he had faced death on numerous occasions, and he knew his greatest fear was fear itself, but losing his magic, the thing that had taken him away from the Dursleys, had to rank pretty close and he would never risk loosing that.  
  
"I believe Quidditch season is fast approaching, and you may find you wish to occupy your time outside studies practising so I have pre-booked the pitch for occasions that maybe most profitable to you. Now I believe it is time you had something to eat, there is a house elf who has been most concerned about your welfare who I believe would be only too happy to deliver your meal..." and with the usual twinkle back in his eyes, he added "May I suggest the goulash? The house elves outdid themselves again today."  
  
Harry, hearing this, realised he had not eaten in quite sometime and he was very hungry and thanked the Headmaster saying he would appreciate a meal. The Headmaster left with Alistair Moody who shook Harry's hand before leaving saying "I owe ya one kid". Tonks and Remus stayed, the pink-haired young women standing quite close to the werewolf.  
  
"The more I get to know you Harry, the more I realise it is impossible not to like you and I look forward to spending more time with you, as my posting at the school started today." she said to him smiling. "Oh and I brought that package you wanted."  
  
"Thanks Tonks, can I get that from you another time? I want to take it to the dormitory unnoticed."  
  
"Whenever you like." she replied still smiling at him. "I'm also looking forward to watching you play Quidditch {too}. I haven't seen a game in ages."  
  
"Well between us three I'm not sure I'll be very good this year. I'm thinking of changing position, I'm a bit big to play Seeker. Anyway, what are your plans Moony?"  
  
"You're out of luck there Harry, someone loaned Amelia Bones a certain piece of parchment and told her I helped create it. She has insisted I join the security force at Hogwarts, says she needs people who know the castle. You wouldn't know who that was would you?"   
  
Harry was spared answering when a *pop* signified the arrival of Dobby, a large folded cloak in his hands.  
  
"Dobby, great to see you" said Harry "I've missed not having you around at breakfast."  
Dobby started crying immediately and just managed to say in-between sobs "Harry Potter is too good to Dobby and he is unhappy at having to ask Harry Potter sir for a favour."  
  
"Anything Dobby, providing I can do it and you will get me some of the delicious goulash I am hearing about."  
  
"Well, will Harry Potter promise Dobby he doesn't get so much blood on his cloak again? It took Dobby so long to get it out Dobby is behind in his chores."  
  
"I promise I will try my best Dobby" Harry replied accepting the cloak from Dobby which was immaculate and perfectly pressed.  
  
"Thank you Harry Potter sir, now Dobby will get your goulash and some treacle sponge sir."  
  
"Thanks Dobby. That's my favourite." Harry said, as grinning broadly, the house elf *popped* away.  
  
"Another member of the Harry Potter fan club, I see I'm in good company." Tonks said with a cheeky smile, then added "I'm going to have to go now Harry, Chief Bones is expecting me..." then turning and kissing Remus on the cheek she said "I'll make your excuses and fill you in later" and the slender young Auror left.  
  
Remus was blushing heavily and Harry couldn't resist "You old dog!" he said almost laughing at his own joke, then sobering "She's definitely got good taste Moony."  
  
His father's old friend blushed. "What do you mean?"  
  
Deciding to spare Moony the embarrassment of admitting to a sixteen year old boy he liked the young women, he said "Well she said she wants to join my fan club." The pair laughed and chatted about nothing for a few more minutes before Dobby returned with a tray containing mountainous piles of food which, much to the house elf's pleasure, Harry attacked with vigour. When he had finally finished, Dobby cleared the leftovers away and asked Harry to get lots of rest and *popped* away. Remus had taken up position in the chair next to Harry's bed, when, later on that evening, Hermione delivered Harry's charms things and then was shooed out by Madame Pomfrey. The werewolf and student chatted about charms while Harry finished his homework. Having discovered he had more than enough notes copied from the restricted section, Hermione had apparently borrowed his pass and copied down another roll of parchment for him. It was now getting quite late and shortly after Harry had finished his homework, Madam Pomfrey reappeared handing Harry a sleeping draught. Shortly thereafter Harry drifted of to sleep, dreaming of a pleasant life devoid of battles and enemies, but full of friends and companionship.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
A/N Massive thanks to Dice who has undertaken the enormous task of making my mindless rambling readable.  
  
And another thank you to everyone who reviews, if you weren't so nice I would stop now.  



	14. Just like James

**Chapter 14  
**   
_Just like James  
  
  
  
_  
The remainder of Harry's stay in the infirmary was uneventful and he was soon back in the Gryffindor common room with his friends. He had missed charms that morning, but it had been a practical lesson, and the homework to practice a spell Harry was already quite accomplished at: the 'Reductor Curse', which left Harry with the afternoon free. He would normally be in the Room of Requirement but this break gave him chance to start training for another one of his plans, that of becoming a chaser. Admittedly he was not Quidditch captain to make the decision automatic but he thought if he was any good at chaser that the captain would agree anyway, it would certainly confuse the opposition. Harry wanted to keep the idea from Ron a bit longer so he told Ron that Dumbledore had booked the pitch for him that afternoon to get some physical training and would Ron be keeper while he shot a few goals, cause it was more interesting than chasing practice snitches?  
The first part of plan was successful and Ron practically bounded up the dormitory stairs to retrieve their Quidditch kit and brooms, while Harry almost had to hold the back of his robes to stop him bolting. Hermione, watching the scene from behind a book, smiled warmly at Harry and winked. Hermione was intuitive, thought Harry, but there was no way she knew what he was planning, but maybe she thought this was a calculated move to relax Ron, whose stress levels over the lack of Seeker candidates were tottering very close to the sort of levels only previously reach by Oliver Wood.  
  
Ron and Harry spent several hours in the air practising; as Harry had been banned from playing last year and only gotten his broom back at the end of the year, this was the first time he had flown in almost a year. The instant he kicked off he realised how much he missed it. Chaser was not a position that you where natural at like Seeker but Harry's years on the Gryffindor team meant he had watched Chasers play a lot; that, combined with the fact he was a natural flier meant he was picking up the finer points pretty quickly and was scoring quite regularly against Ron, much to his friend's annoyance. Apparently when he had practised with Ginny over the summer she could very rarely score against him and he insisted they must practice more in the future because he was rusty.  
  
Harry was secretly very pleased about this for two reasons; the first was he didn't think Ron was rusty but it gave him a chance to practice against a keeper, second was that Ginny, he was sure, would be happier as the Seeker, which she had played the previous year, as opposed to the Chaser position Ron had been grooming her for that summer. Harry did try to consciously ignore how his reasons of late tended to always included that it would make Ginny happy; she was after all seeing another of his friends and at that moment in time she was still mad at him.  
  
Harry's second week at Hogwarts started to settle down; he found he was not falling behind in Charms as he was quite competent with the spells being covered, and sometimes during the practical lessons Professor Flitwick would leave the class practising and discuss more advanced methods with Harry. Transfiguration was going well, being exempt from performing transfigurations, it left Harry with extra time to work on the theory, which was where his weakness lay anyway, but he did miss the Animagus lessons. These had been exchanged for practising Quidditch with Ron, who was getting more frustrated as Harry was quickly becoming a proper Chaser; he had never played with Chasers and Beaters, but his skill on a broom and his balance meant he was learning quickly and he was deadly accurate shooting to the point that Ron had to do something spectacular to save a shot from Harry. Harry had still kept his intentions quiet but Ron would find out on Saturday, when the try-outs would be held. As Potions was the only lesson where Harry could still do the practical aspect of the lessons, the class had become more enjoyable. Thanks to his working friendship with Hannah they had managed to keep ahead of the remainder of the class by using the Room of Requirement to experiment with complicated substitutions and more extreme ingredients when Harry wasn't holding DA study groups. The DA Society had been a massive success, teachers had commented on various occasions of the improvement in their classes of their members as they helped each other through their courses. Harry had become a moderator, making sure the students behaved and sometimes offered advice on study topics for groups. This, combined with working with Hermione on the rules, worked so well that the Society was practically self-supporting already.  
  
Come Saturday morning there was a notice on the board for potential candidates of the Quidditch trials. On the top of the list was a list of the team members with their position; seeing Ron had already written Harry's name as Seeker and Ginny's as reserve Seeker, Harry crossed his name from the team, then wrote his name in the column for Chaser try-outs.  
Ron cornered him after breakfast, demanding "Did you do this?" as he waved the try-outs notice under his nose.  
  
"Yep, anything wrong?" asked Harry innocently.  
  
"Wrong! Wrong? No, just the team's Seeker has decided he doesn't want to play that position anymore."  
  
"Ginny decided she doesn't want to play Seeker?" said Harry, starting to get a little bit annoyed at his friend.  
  
"Ginny's not the Gryffindor Seeker."  
  
"She was last year, and you won the Cup if I remember rightly."  
  
"Look Harry, I know Ginny did well last year but you're better and I want to have the best player in the most important position." said his friend, almost pleading with him.  
  
"You're wrong Ron; what happened to Bulgaria in the World Cup?"  
  
"They lost. You were there", said the red-head, getting frustrated.  
  
"But they have the best Seeker in the world?" said Harry feigning innocence. "I'm sorry Ron it's not up for discussion. I don't think I'm the best choice for Seeker, I'm too big for one thing, so I'm going to try out for Chaser, like I've been practising and if I'm good enough I'll get on the team, if not I'll have to wait till next year."  
  
Ron looked dejected, as if his one chance of winning the Quidditch Cup had slipped through his fingers. He went and sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny and started talking to her; Harry, feeling totally justified in his choices, sat further down next to Hermione, who had a book out in front of her.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked the girl, barely looking up from the book.  
  
"I told Ron I wasn't playing Seeker this year." replied Harry, completely dead pan, as he speared a kipper with his folk and transferring it to his plate.  
  
"Why? You love playing Quidditch."  
  
"I'm too big for Seeker now, I'm going to try out for Chaser, and then Ginny can play Seeker."  
  
"Are you sure you're doing it for the right reasons?"  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Harry confused. "It's for the good of the team. Better to have two people who want to play their positions than two who don't."  
  
"So it has nothing to do with making Ginny happy?"  
  
"It's irrelevant." To his own surprise he meant it, it was a bonus she might be, but the team needed to have lots of good players. One or two super stars who would always lose if isolated was not what the team needed.  
  
It was at this point that Ginny came over looking quite serious. "If this is your idea for not making me mad at you, it hasn't worked!"  
  
Harry had had enough, and got good and mad. "When did you get a big head Ginny? This is about me and the team, if you don't want to play Seeker, fine! Ron will have to find someone else but I'm trying out for Chaser and I promise you whoever is Keeper against me will lose count of the number of times they collect the Quaffle after I score." And with that he grabbed a piece of toast and walked straight past the girl who was floored by his response.  
  
Harry stormed to the dorms, his robes bellowing behind him. Anyone who saw him thought he was Professor Snape, from the look on his face and the speed of his long gate. He went up to the sixth year room and put on his practice Quidditch robes, not wanting to wear the team colours today, gathered his pads and grabbed his Firebolt and left to go to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
News of the scene in the Great Hall had spread round like wild fire and the stands where filling rapidly with students and a few staff wanting to see what would happen.  
  
Harry stood in the middle of the pitch waiting; the rest of the Gryffindor team and the hopefuls arrived shortly there after and soon there were fourteen people in total. Ron announced that the tryouts would consist of a mock game to try the paces of the hopefuls. He divided the group into two teams by calling the remnants of last year's team over to him as well as the three seventh years he obviously thought would make good Chasers. Harry thought Ron was trying to embarrass Harry back to his Seeker position by annihilating the other side but Harry was possessed. Walking to the other six hopefuls Harry asked them what positions they would most like to play; two twins stepped forward together and said they had always wanted to be Beaters, so that position was instantly sorted, Dean Thomas now stepped forward and told Harry that Keeper in football wasn't too different to that in Quidditch and he wouldn't mind being reserve keeper this year and added quietly to Harry that apparently Lavender Brown had a thing for Quidditch players. As this left four players to be Chasers and Seeker, a timid second year boy stepped forward and said that since Harry would be Seeker, they would be Chasers. Harry told him he didn't think he could play Seeker because he was too big now, and the boy asked if he could try it instead. So the team was settled and the rag tag bunch took up positions in the centre of the pitch. Harry had a quick word with the Beaters telling them to ignore the Seeker and pelt the opposition Chasers with everything they could and they both nodded; he then told Dean to always throw the easy pass, you can't afford to give away one-on-ones in Quidditch. Dean nodded and said, 'just like footy, the attackers normally score them'.  
  
Madame Hooch had agreed to referee the practice game and after a shrill blow of her whistle to get their attention she kicked the box containing the Quaffle the Bludgers and the tiny Golden Snitch and the game was underway.  
  
One of the seventh year Chasers Ron had chosen got the Quaffle almost immediately and sped past the Chaser on Harry's team. The instructions to Harry's Beaters had not fallen on deaf ears, however, and they seemed to be pretty good because the Chaser was forced to roll away as a Bludger flew at his head making him drop the Quaffle which was picked up by his team mate. The drop had given Harry time to reposition and he flew head-long at this Chaser, swerving an instant before making contact and taking the red ball from under the boy's arm on the way. He easily avoided the third of the opposing Chasers and accompanied by his other Chaser, a fourth year girl Harry half recognised from DA named Claire, they attacked Ron's goals. Harry turned slightly as he approached the scoring area, then, seeing a Bludger heading at his from the side, he performed a sloth grip roll still holding the Quaffle. Ron had followed him, narrowing the angle between attacker and goal, but Harry had no intention of shooting and backhand passed to Claire, who entered the scoring zone uncontested and slipped the ball through the goal furthest from Ron, making it 10-0 for the rookies.  
Over the next thirty minutes, the game continued in a similar vein, Harry playing hard but fair. Years of watching three brilliant Chasers in the Gryffindor girls had given him an understanding of the tricks and techniques needed and Harry used every one. Harry scored or set up his team-mates repeatedly, scoring on almost every possession against Ron. The opposing Beaters were useless; Harry was gone before they even knew where he was, and he never stayed still. The score was completely one sided; Ron's team had scored three breakaway goals, so the score currently stood at 130-30, when Harry, in possession of the Quaffle again, saw Ginny diving from high above at a glint of gold about thirty feet from the ground almost directly ahead of him. While the rest of the players watched, Harry was having none of it. "This game wasn't finished yet", he thought, as, holding the red ball in one hand, he flattened on his broom directing his line to cross Ginny's path about five yards in front of her and shot forward like a bullet.  
  
Ginny was diving uncontested with a clear view of the Snitch only thirty or so yards ahead of her and she would have it in a second or two when a blur flew right in front of her. Panicking she pulled out of her dive, losing the Snitch in the process. She looked to see where the Bludger had gone, only then recognising it had not been a Bludger but Harry, and she realised what he had done. Ron had convinced her to say something to Harry when secretly she was overjoyed at being the Gryffindor Seeker; but she had agreed with her brother that Harry was the best Seeker. She had done it for the good of the team, but, it was suddenly dawning on her, they had both been totally wrong, Harry wasn't just a brilliant Quidditch Seeker, he was the ultimate competitor and he wanted to be Chaser. He had realised that you don't have to be Seeker to win a match, you can do it from any position and as she watched him a little longer, he hurtled towards the rings. As he entered scoring zone, he did the most convincing little jink, which sent Ron flying towards the right ring, only to have Harry toss the ball up slightly and dive causing the tail of his broom to smash into the ball through the centre ring with such velocity that it slowed only when the charm that kept the ball from exiting the field activated.  
  
Harry's team continued to score frequently but, as they were tiring slightly, they had allowed several more one on ones with Dean, a couple of which he had saved quite acrobatically. Harry had smiled when, after making the simple pass to one of the Chasers, he had waved in the direction of Lavender who was sitting next to Parvati smiling at him. The score stood at 210-60 when Harry heard a gasp that he knew only too well signalled a Seeker diving for the Snitch. At the same time, his Beaters who had taken to Harry's prompting of never stopping and watching, pummelled both steel balls at a Chaser who had just taken the ball from Ron and flown forty yards from the rings. The inexperienced Chaser reacted late and had to drop the Quaffle to grab his broom with both hands to pull it up out of the way. This was all the chance Harry needed and he flattened on his broom, rocketing towards the falling ball. Catching it in one hand he levelled his flight out, as, just outside the scoring area he brought his arm back as if to hurl the ball at a ring and, once again, Ron came forward to intercept. Harry instead simply lobbed the ball ten yards straight up and came to a stop in front of Ron; the ball had all the forward velocity of Harry on his broom, throwing it straight up meant it just travelled in a perfect arc, straight over Ron's head and through the centre ring.  
  
Ginny had known if she caught the snitch it was a tied game, but considered it better than losing, especially as Harry was playing as if possessed. He was out-flying everyone and was as determined as anybody she had ever seen. Fortunately he was at the other end of the pitch, so when she had seen the fleck of gold she had dived hard. The small second year had been with her at the time and followed, flying neck and neck; then, she got lucky and the Snitch had darted sideways, favouring her side and her sharp turn had cut off her opponent and had a free path to it, especially as she was flying a fast new broom, the same model as Ron's which the twins had treated her to, for being their favourite sister (she didn't argue she was their only sister because it was her first broom of her own). Ginny caught up to the Snitch quickly and stretching a hand from the handle, she reached out and plucked the fluttering golden ball from the sky. Holding it aloft she wheeled round to face the rest of her players.  
  
It took a second to sink in that her team mates look dejected, especially Ron, who looked like he had just kissed Draco Malfoy. Harry was sitting on his broom applauding, he wore an unreadable mask on his face, as if he was deep in thought, while the rest of his team were giving each other high-fives. It was only when she returned to the ground and caught up with Ron that she discovered what had happened. She asked him why he was so upset with a draw, and was shocked by the fact that they hadn't drawn, they had lost. Ron lamented that when she had dived for the Snitch, Harry had intercepted the Quaffle and lobbed him from forty five yards and that he really was a terrible keeper and didn't deserve to be Quidditch captain.  
  
Ginny understood his look now and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She felt that she had to snap him out of the spiral of self-loathing, though being his younger sister gave her special permission to do it bluntly: "Ron, as usual you have got it completely wrong you idiot. You think we lost because you're a bad Keeper? That's absolute rubbish and you know it, you're a great Keeper. We lost because Harry was incredible and we were both stupid and forced him to make a point. Before you go thinking this is the end of the world, you better remember that this is the last time we will ever have to play against Harry, and be glad of it. Harry is a Gryffindor and he wants to be on the team, but he wants to be Chaser and we were both idiots for even arguing with him, so I think we both owe him an apology and you have to ask him nicely to be Chaser for the team."  
  
Her little speech had the desired effect and after a moment's thought he replied, "You're right with Harry, you and me on the team the Quidditch Cup's in the bag." Then his grin melted slightly, "I've been so stupid, I knew how good Harry was, I've been practising with him as Chaser. I feel like such an idiot."  
  
"You and me both, I should have known when it comes to Quidditch, Harry is just too good to argue with. Bill always said James Potter was the best Chaser he's ever   
seen play the game."   
  
The brother and sister walked back to the common room together their expressions flickering between happiness, deep thought and dread at the thought of the grovelling they may well have to do to Harry. They were, after all, both too proud to enjoy apologising, even to Harry.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
A/N Massive thanks to Dice who has undertaken the enormous task of making my mindless rambling readable.  
  
  



	15. Best Friends

**Chapter 15  
** **  
**_Best Friends  
_  
  
  
Harry managed to slip off in the mayhem that followed the trials mainly by walking Hagrid back to his hut and staying in the half giant's shadow. He then stayed to have some tea and pretended to eat some of Hagrid's cooking while Hagrid asked about the trials and Harry had told him everything he had been feeling including about Ginny. He found talking to Hagrid easy as he was not overly critical and his advise was extremely insightful but Harry's mind was still in turmoil. He had know what he had been doing at the practice match, he had been proving a point, but, as Hagrid advised him, he might have gone a bit too far and, deep down, Harry agreed; scoring a few points was one thing but actually helping a group of novices beat the house team could have repercussions. Then again, he was being a bit unfair; Martin and Simon McBride, the twins who had asked to be Beaters had obviously played before and reminded Harry of Fred and George, they had always seemed inseparable in the common room and played Quidditch as one, never in each others way and complimenting the other perfectly. Dean, despite his motives, was a good Keeper, not as good as Ron but definitely a perfect reserve and while one of the Chasers on his side was poor, Claire had all the makings of a good player; she marked the opposite number consistently and was quick to break when in possession.  
  
When Hagrid asked Harry if he wanted walking back to the castle, the young student asked if he could spend the night with Godric again, saying he hadn't seen him since he saved his life. The half giant was reluctant, telling Harry the big lion had been rather moody recently but Harry convinced him he would be ok. Hagrid watched out of the window, after he agreed to Harry's request; the black haired wizard had gone straight outside and hopped over the fencing striding towards the centre of the Paddock. Godric had noticed the intruder and initially crouched low, ready to attack, but he quickly realised it was his friend and started bounding around like a playful kitten, causing Hagrid to startle Fang, his bloodhound, with booming laughter.  
  
The night sky was completely cloudless and Harry lay on the soft ground staring up at the stars. He talked softly to Godric, who was lying next to Harry purring, happy that his fellow lion was better and was there again. Harry had just pointed out the stars that made up the constellation Leo when the lion, obviously spotting something else, rose quickly and bolted for the edge of the paddock. Harry still didn't have his wand, as Professor McGonagall had said, it might be too much of a temptation but he felt naked now with virtually no way to defend himself. Feeling it might be better to have some cover and then maybe try and escape unnoticed if it was trouble, he jumped over the fallen tree trunk in the centre of the paddock and ducked low so he could just see over the top of it. He waited a couple of minutes then relaxed when he saw the massive lion padding calmly back to his favourite spot next to the log, followed by a tall figure in heavy robes with a flash of bright red hair: Ronald Weasley.  
  
Harry jumped back over the tree trunk and greeted his friend, "Hia Ron, what're you doing here?"  
  
"My turn to feed Godric." he replied lifting a whole leg of a cow from his shoulder and laying it next to the lion, never really making eye contact with Harry.  
  
Then both boys spoke at exactly the same time.  
  
"Look Harry, I'm sorry about today."  
"Look Ron, I'm sorry about today."  
  
They both looked a bit bemused; Ron gained his composure first, saying. "What have you got to be sorry for? It was me that was being a prat and you were just proving your point."  
  
"Well I won't argue you were being a right royal prat, but I think I went a bit far. It didn't really do the team much good to actually get beaten."  
  
"I don't know, it showed us all how much work we have to do if we want the Cup and showed me I should listen to you more."  
  
"Sit down, it's not comfortable staring up at you and I want to talk about the team."  
  
"Great, we still friends then?" asked Ron sheepishly.  
  
"It will take more than a misunderstanding over Quidditch to stop me being your friend, mate." They both smiled and sat with their backs to the tree trunk and talked about how everyone played, deciding on the first team and the reserve team. The two friends argued a little about the Beaters, but in the end decided that they would continue with Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper for the first game, which was Ravenclaw in a couple of weeks, and then, if they continue playing well in training, give the McBride twins a run out against Hufflepuff, which should be an easier game. Whichever pair played the better game would get the start against Slytherin in the last game of the season. They finally got to the position of Seeker and Harry blurted "it has to be Ginny", just a little too quickly and Ron looked funnily at him questioning:  
  
"What's with you two? She never shuts up about you and you're embarrassed every time we talk about her?" commented Ron, paying close attention to his best friend's reaction, clearly suspicious.  
  
"Nothing.", replied Harry, who was, unbeknownst to himself, fidgeting a little.  
  
"Do you like her or something?" asked Ron, as usual, subtle as a brick.  
  
"She's seeing Neville." replied Harry shortly, hoping his friend would take the hint and not ask anything else. He was, however, sadly disappointed.  
  
"I didn't ask that. I asked if you liked her." demanded Ron, folding his arms over his chest. He was already coming to his own conclusions, but he wanted Harry to confirm them.  
  
"Of course I like her, I like all the Weasleys. Well, except maybe Percy." Harry was praying that Ron's line of questioning would end. It was one thing telling Hagrid; it was entirely another thing telling his best friend, who also happened to the over-protective older brother of the girl in question.  
  
If Harry raised his head he would have seen Ron was enjoying himself. The malicious grin, clearly visible on his face as he went for the throat: "You are avoiding the question. Do you fancy my sister? Yes or No?"  
  
"Do you fancy Hermione?" asked Harry, hoping his friend's embarrassment might lead to a stalemate.  
  
"Yes." Ron replied without a hint of embarrassment. "Now, your answer?" The calm response completely threw Harry; since the Yule Ball in the fourth year, Harry had known Ron liked Hermione in a more than friendly way. Having grown up at the Dursley's, spending ten years in a cupboard under the stairs and being bullied by both Dudley and his father, Harry had always been a loner. Ron had been his best friend from almost the instant they met; Hermione was his friend too, but somehow he always felt she was more like a sister. The thought of his emotionally reserved best friend admitting feelings for his sort-of-sister was somewhat disturbing.  
  
"Look Ron, it doesn't matter anyway, she's seeing Neville and she's mad at me, she's been mad ever since memorial service attack. She'll hate me after today, when I shouted at her in the Hall." Harry proceeded to bury his head in his hands, feeling deeply embarrassed and somewhat worried about the tentative nature of the boys' recent friendship.  
  
"You really do have no idea about her, do you?" said Ron, smiling in what could only be described as a condescending manner. "Ginny says she's mad at you, because she's mad at herself."  
  
"What are you on about?" Harry removed his head from his hands and looked at Ron like he had suddenly grown two heads and scaly skin.  
  
"After the attack, well, she was mad because she was scared during the attack and you weren't there. She's pretty used to getting in trouble, but when it's really bad she expected you to be there. Ginny was mad at herself for wanting you there and equally mad because she was scared. Ginny grew up with six older brothers, two of whom are the twins, and she's pretty tough and doesn't like showing too many emotions. That's something you learn with siblings, they don't tease you as much if nothing bothers you. Of course, when the dust finally settled, she was mad because you got hurt. To what extent I don't know, but Ginny cares about you, you saved her life in her first year and apart from Hermione you have always treated her like an equal. Ginny was mad because she was so worried about you."  
  
"You definitely need to look the word 'mad' up in a thesaurus, but aside from that, when did you get insightful?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ha Ha, come on Harry, I lived in the same house as her for ten years, seeing her everyday. She's mental but she's the only girl I really do understand."  
  
"But she's mad at me now for shouting at her right?" Harry was really confused and was really just thinking out loud.  
  
"Nahhh, she's a bit angry cause of the shouting, mainly she's fuming because you were right. I know, I don't know much about girls, but I have noticed they have a tendency to think they are always right. With Ginny, it means she'll have to do something she absolutely hates, apologise. I think I've heard Ginny apologise four times ever, and every time she looked like she was donating a kidney. Don't worry though mate, Ginny won't stay mad at you, that wouldn't be fair, it wasn't really your fault you were right."  
  
"But anyway, like I said, she's seeing Neville, and Neville's my friend." Harry was still confused and feeling more and more dejected.  
  
Ron, sensing his friend's emotional turmoil, tried to fulfil his role as best mate. "Now on that, even I'm confused, mate. I don't think she fancies him and she definitely doesn't treat him like a boyfriend, just a really good friend." Then, adopting his big brother role, he added "Not that you or Neville should be seeing Ginny, she's my little sister."  
  
Harry laughed. Ron had spent ten minutes getting Harry to admit he like Ginny, then another ten making him feel better that he did, but in the end he had to revert to his normal persona. Yet Ron had still had managed to make him feel better, and without knowing it had given him even more to think about.  
  
"Sooooo, when did you start admitting to yourself you fancied Hermione?" asked Harry. This time Ron did blush, making his face approximately the same colour as his hair.  
  
"Oh that, I just said that to get you to own up about Ginny." Harry was not buying it, and after the torture of the last twenty minutes he had no intention of cutting his friend any slack.  
  
"Yeah right, and oh look Godric is flying over the paddock" Harry said smiling, his words actually dripping with sarcasm. Then Harry had a thought, he knew a good way to get the truth from his friend. "Not that I'd blame you if you did, I mean she's smart, funny, loyal, understandable for a girl and when she wants to be, really pretty too. Hey, do you think she would go out with me ?" It was so hard to keep a straight face as he uttered the last ten words, for Ron's face looked pitiful and Harry almost couldn't believe Ron would fall for it, but he did.  
  
"No ... you wouldn't ... I mean you know I like her." Ron stuttered then froze.  
  
"Got ya!" said Harry, bursting into laughter. Ron flushed but this time with anger but he quickly saw the funny side and laughed along with his friend.   
  
"How long have you known?" Ron asked after they both finally regained their composure.  
  
"Oh since the Yule Ball in the fourth year, but I'm always pretty slow. I dare say most Gryffindors probably realised before me."  
  
Ron laughed "Even longer before me then?"  
  
"Well we both know you're pretty thick" said Harry, trying to move out of range of Ron's long arms, but not moving far enough, as it happened.  
  
"Oi, less of that" said Ron as he punched his best friend playfully in the arm.  
  
The conversation remained focused on for a little while longer, but, to the relief of both of them, not the girls they liked. In particular they laughed about the pending Dean/ Lavender situation and they were rolling in laughter when Harry asked Ron how long it would be before Dean had to ask her for permission to speak. They both had no doubt who would be wearing the trousers in that relationship, even if they would be very tight and no doubt highly fashionable. Which, knowing Lavender, would also be the latest fashion and perfectly co-ordinated with the rest of her outfit.  
  
As the night wore on and the moon travelled lazily across the sky, the boys started yawning. Harry had asked when Ron was going back to the dorms and Ron had told him he had asked Hagrid if it was okay to stay out with Godric. Harry had smiled, pleased Ron would be staying but couldn't help teasing him, "Well I think you better ask Godric if that's okay". Ron was feeling much more confident with the massive lion though and he instantly got up and walked over to large cat who was dozing after finishing his massive meal; he scratched the lion behind the ears and asked Godric if it was okay if he stayed. The lion, not understanding the question, but enjoying his ears being scratched, started purring. "Well doesn't look like he minds too much." said Ron with a grin on his face, as he walked back and sat down with Harry. "Just a big pussy cat really" said Ron.  
  
"Who bit the head off someone who didn't give him enough respect." retorted Harry, smiling.  
  
"Okay a very clever, very big pussy cat then." Ron corrected, causing them both to start laughing again. Shortly after that the two friends curled up in their cloaks and fell asleep next to the huge lion both feeling a great deal happier; that they were still, and confident they would always be, best friends. The pair slept soundly though the night, dreaming of Quidditch, but from two different sides, one scoring goals, the other saving them, but both leading the team to glorious victories. Each boy also dreamt of some post match celebrations, both with different girls.  
  
Harry awoke early the following morning, the snoring form of his best friend next to him and his lion friend Godric stretching and going for a morning stroll. Harry was never going to get back to sleep with Ron snoring, which sounded oddly like the noise grizzly bears make, so decided he might as well go and have breakfast. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs, making his friend mumble something like 'In a minute mum just a little longer' and roll over, so Harry decided to take more drastic action and he picked up a leafy twig from the floor and started gently tickling Ron's nose with the leaf. Ron started to flail his arms for a second then sat bolt upright, "What ya do that for ?" asked the red headed boy rubbing sleep from his eyes, glaring at a blurry boy holding a twig.  
  
"Come on lazy bones it's time for breakfast. I'm starving." said Harry happily.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm coming" and Ron stretched yawned and untangled himself from his cloak before rising and walking with Harry towards the castle.  
  
"So, what you doing today?" asked Harry.  
  
"I gotta finish a load of Herbology homework and Neville said he'd give me a hand. What about you?"  
  
"Well I'm just about on top of my homework so I guess I'll do some reading, maybe prepare some stuff for the next DA meeting." he stated and then thinking out loud, "Oh and apologise to the team about yesterday."  
  
They continued chatting happily about their lessons and DA as they entered the castle and sat at the Gryffindor table, piling their plates with the delicious food and tucking in. Harry noticed the McBride twins arrive with a group of their friends and sat further down the table. Harry told Ron he was going to explain what they'd discussed yesterday and Ron nodded, not really paying much attention to anything apart from his second helping of everything.  
  
When Harry walked up and said hello, the boys responded in perfect stereo. Harry told them they did great in the match and they were definitely reserves for the team but them explained about them getting a run out in the second match and they beamed, getting slaps on the arms and congratulations from their friends. Harry warned them that would have to work hard in training though and they both nodded gleefully and thanked Harry who told them to keep an eye on the notice board for the time of the first practice.  
  
When Harry got up he noticed Neville and Ginny had joined Ron at the table. Ron and Neville were talking animatedly about the Herbology homework, so Harry decided to get back to the library and read ahead on potions; there was a particularly nasty looking volume on poisons without antidotes he had wanted to study. 'I might find something to slip in Malfoy's tea' he thought, amusing himself. He had discovered recently that the definition of a poison in the wizarding world and muggle world was different: muggles thought all poisons were potentially fatal, while wizards thought that they were substances which had detrimental and usually painful effects. So a potion that shrunk someone's head to the size of a pea was in fact a poison, and one he wouldn't mind trying on the majority of the Slytherin house. As he was leaving the Great Hall he heard someone calling behind him and he saw Ginny trotting to meet him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Many thanks as always to Dice for being a brilliant beta reader.  
  
Till next time...Toodles  
  
~~Jonny  



	16. Revelations

**Chapter 16  
**   
_Revelations  
_   
  
  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked, looking him in the eye, which made him considerably more nervous.  
  
"Sure" he replied, trying not to look petrified. In fact, Harry mused, he felt more worried now than when he faced Voldemort in his first year. Admittedly Voldemort had been only a shadow of former self, an ugly head in the back of Harry's Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Not here, somewhere private."  
  
"Well I was going to the library, but I could go via the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Perfect", she replied and they wandered up the stairs to the seventh floor, Harry not looking at the girl next to him in case he got too nervous and decided to run for it.  
  
Harry opened the door to the room, thinking mentally of a nice place to talk. Walking in, he found the room had been cleared apart from a couple of sofas facing each other with a low table in-between them. Once Ginny had entered, he closed and sealed the door and went and sat in the sofa opposite the one she had chosen. Finally looking up at her, he decided to try and diffuse a volatile situation and spoke first.  
  
"If this is about yesterday, I'm really sorry I shouted at you at breakfast" he said, not breaking eye contact.  
  
"Well that's part of it, but not all. I wanted to say sorry for that anyway, I was wrong to try imply you did that for me, I know you wouldn't do something to jeopardise the team."  
  
Harry smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad "I didn't help it much at practice, I went a bit far."  
  
"It doesn't matter, the team will be better for it, but that's not really what's been bothering me." She looked down and saw the belt she had bought Harry for his birthday and smiled. "That really suits you." she added.  
  
"Is that's what bothering you?" questioned Harry, getting very confused.  
  
She giggled a bit and said "No stupid, I'm nervous. I'll just say it: are we still friends?"  
  
Harry was shocked. He knew he had feelings for her beyond friendship but he would always think of her as a friend too, "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
Ginny looked more relieved. "It's just you haven't been hanging round with us much anymore, I mean you still knock about with Ron and you are always chatting and studying with Hermione, but whenever I'm there you seem to go off on your own. It just feels like you don't want to be around me."  
  
"Oh," said Harry, now getting more nervous again. He knew he didn't want to avoid her but maybe he had been subconsciously. He thought for a bit longer, and then decided he should be as honest as he felt comfortable with, without admitting now he felt about her. "It's just ... you know about Ron liking Hermione right?"  
  
"Sure it's been obvious for a few years; I think even Hermione's noticed now that Ron has actually pulled his head out of..."  
  
"The sand" finished Harry.  
  
"Err...Yeah that's what I was going to say." Ginny replied, with a little smirk on her face.  
  
"Well... And you're seeing Neville, it's just I don't really feel comfortable coming over and being there when it's like couples. I'm not trying to avoid anyone, I promise, I mean rather than get in the way I guess I just found something else to do, I didn't think I was upsetting anyone." Harry rather surprised himself with this explanation, he had been pretty busy since the start of school, but he had to admit he hadn't wanted to intrude on the two couples.  
  
Ginny buried her head in her hands, and Harry was a little taken aback. He was reminded about the time the previous year when Cho had kissed him and started crying. He had clearly upset Ginny but had no idea how; awkwardly he got up and sat next to her, putting his arm over her shoulder. "What's up Ginny?" he asked softly. Then, trying not to sound totally insensitive, "Have I done something wrong?"  
  
Ginny moved her head onto his chest and put her arms around him, an experience that, if it weren't for the awkwardness, he would have enjoyed a great deal. "I'm so sorry Harry, since the start of the year I've been getting mad at you because I thought you were shutting me out and now I realise it's not you at all, but me who has been doing it."  
  
"You can't blame yourself for that, it's silly. It's me who was being stupid by ..."  
  
"You don't understand..." she paused, as if she was thinking if she should say something, then she started and the words came out like a locomotive: "I don't really fancy Neville. I do really like him as a friend, he's sweet and funny and very easy to get on with, but I only like him as a friend, I only decided to see him so I could be better friend with you, Ron and Hermione. I thought if I was seeing one of your friends you'd accept me more and let me part of everything you do. I feel so stupid I ended up alienating the person I wanted to be closer to."  
Harry's mind was whirring, this was far too much to take in; it would take him a week to get over this conversation and figure out what was going on. He remembered Hermione's advice after he told her about Cho crying when she kissed him: 'you just had to be nice to her' and tried to think of something nice to say. He was struggling to come up with something, then he thought 'maybe I could make her feel more part of the group, tell her something no one else knows. I told Ron about being friends with Godric and Hermione about my Charms work and even Hannah about the Potions, so there's only one thing left'.  
"You know that when you're part of the group you sometimes have to keep secrets from everyone of your friends and it's not very nice."  
"I know and I know it's not always fun and you're always in danger, but you've always done everything together and I've been jealous. I haven't got friends like that."  
"Well you have now. Do you want to know one of the things I've been doing over the summer? You realise you can't tell another soul, not one!" This seemed to have done the trick and Ginny looked up at him with big eyes and a small smile on her face. Harry knew, deep down, he'd do almost anything to see that look again.  
  
"Would you, really?"  
  
"If you promise."  
  
"I promise." she said, without hesitation.  
  
"Well, you remember when you hugged me that time, and I said my stomach was rumbling? Well, I was lying, I was actually purring because I was happy."  
  
"That's not much of a secret." she interrupted, looking a bit disappointed.  
  
"If you'd let me finish…" he said, smiling at her. "The reason I was purring is because over the summer I started Animagus training and I'm almost there, another month and I should be able to do the complete transformation."  
  
Her look changed quickly from disappointment to a mix between excitement and disbelief. "Can you show me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't at the moment. I can't do any magic for another week, and the transformation takes quite a lot..." seeing her face start to look disappointed again he quickly added: "How about as soon as I can do it, you're the first person I show it to?"  
  
"Yes!" she said definitively, smiling at him again and then pushing her head against his chest, hugging him tightly, making Harry realise just how intimate this was and making him feel very nervous. "Harry, your animal, you're a cat right, like Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Sort of." he said, feeling her loosen her grip on him. "I'll tell you another secret if you like and then you can guess."  
  
"Okay" she replied, talking into his chest and he could feel the heat of her breath on his torso, and the smell of the apple shampoo she used.  
  
"Well Godric wasn't brought here to teach the sixth years the difference between magical and non-magical creatures, he was brought here for me."  
  
Now she released him and sat up staring at him. "You're kidding, no, you're not; by Merlin you are aren't you, you're a lion. That explains everything, trust you not to go for a nice little tabby." she added giggling, then sobered slightly. "Harry why did you tell me all that?"  
  
Harry didn't think about the answer too much, which was, he realized immediately, not a good idea. "Because I like you and I trust you," he stated and then the implication hit him, "and you are part of the group." he quickly added, hoping he hadn't betrayed his feelings for his best friend's sister. Ginny was smiling at him again and he felt his face start to flush, so he tried to move the conversation on as quickly as he could, "So what are your plans for the day?"  
  
Still smiling, Ginny replied, "Oh I have to get a potions assignment finished. After I get my things I'm off to the library."  
  
Harry was dreading actually parting with Ginny in case he was supposed to do something or not supposed to do anything; his experience with members of the opposite sex were rather limited so far; after all, he only had two categories to divide his experiences into: friends and unimaginable disasters. So, seeing a chance to remove the problem, he said, "Oh, I was going to the library to read up on some potions; I'll go with you if you like and give you a hand? I'm not brilliant but I remember most of last year's stuff."  
  
"That would be great, but I think it's a different topic from last year. Apparently 'Polyjuice Potion' came up in the OWLs and so Professor Snape set us an assignment on it."  
  
Harry laughed and got up, unsealing the door. "Ron didn't tell you about what we did in the second year then? The three of us decided we were going to get some information out of Malfoy and made Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."  
  
"You're kidding?" she said laughing, as she followed Harry out of the room.  
  
"Nope, if you didn't have to stew the lace wings over a full lunar cycle I'd help you make some for extra credit. Didn't you ever wonder why Hermione was in the infirmary half way through the year? I'm not sure I should be telling you this, but she accidentally used a cat hair instead of a human hair; the results where none too pretty." Harry finished.  
  
Ginny grinned mischievously "Oh that's horrible" she said "but finally, something to tease her about."  
  
"Don't you dare! She'd know exactly who told you and she'd make my life a living hell."  
  
Still grinning, Ginny changed the subject. "That room's rather handy isn't it? Do you take all your secret dates there?"  
  
Harry laughed again. "If I even talk to a girl it's on front page of the 'Daily Prophet' with pictures." He was by now feeling considerably more relaxed.  
  
"Oh, listen to you; I just hope they take a picture of my good side then." And they both laughed.  
  
They spent the day in the library. Harry got 'Moste Potente Potions' and the book about incurable poisons entitled, 'Now You've done it, that'll teach you to test things on yourself.', and divided his time between reading and helping Ginny with her assignment, feeling happier than he had in a while. Eventually they went back to the common room and joined their other friends in chatting about their days. Both Harry and Ginny left out the rendezvous in the Room of Requirement, thinking it really wasn't something they wanted to discuss. They all stayed up late and it was almost midnight when the friends finally went to bed, bidding goodnight to each other as they went to their respective towers. Harry smiled to himself, he had succeeded in avoiding the awkwardness of parting company with Ginny.  
  
Over the following week, the only notable differences in Harry's routine were when he was practising with the rest of the Quidditch team. The Gryffindor team practiced several days a week after classes, taking advantage of the light in the evenings. Harry also undertook several trips to the Owlery, partly to check on Hedwig, who was very happy to see him and partly to give her some work, which she was equally happy to do. He asked her to pick up his pre-ordered present for Hermione's birthday on the 19th, the coming Friday. Actually, Harry was getting two presents, one from himself, the other from Ron. Harry guessed Ron had probably forgotten and wouldn't remember in time to find anything, other than a box of confections and Harry was planning on doing a bit of match making. His present was a book he had seen in a list from Flourish and Botts named 'Beyond the NEWTs and You Still Want to Know How it Works:Very Advanced Arithmancy'. The second was a bit more elaborate and Harry planned to mislead Ron about the cost, but he had noticed it in a catalogue that the assistant from the muggle department store had put in his bag. It was small locket on a fine gold chain, in the centre of the locket was set a deep blue sapphire, Hermione's birthstone. He knew it was too intimate a gift for him to give her, but was perfect for Ron. Harry had already obtained a tiny print of a picture of the trio walking arm-in-arm from Collin, which he had carefully trimmed and fitted into the locket and replaced it in its box.  
  
Come the Thursday morning Ron had, as predicted, cornered Harry asking if he knew it was Hermione's birthday the following day and if he had bought her anything. When Harry replied he had, Ron's face fell. He started asking what he was going to get her in a day and asking if he could borrow Harry's cloak and the Marauders Map to go to Honeydukes. Harry was having fun and couldn't help teasing Ron, telling him that Professor Bones had the map so there was no way he could get out of the grounds without security catching him. Ron's face was that of pure panic and Harry couldn't take it anymore, he laughed and asked Ron who his best friend was. Ron looked confused and said "you are but if you don't stop laughing, I might change my mind to Neville." Harry smiled and told Ron he had bought a present for Hermione for him too and that he owed him a couple of butterbeers if they were ever let out to Hogsmead. Ron wanted to know what it was but Harry wasn't about to tell him in case he wouldn't accept it and just told him to write a little card and he'd give it to him before they handed them to Hermione tomorrow morning. He then walked off to his next lesson, leaving Ron floundering. The thought of encouraging his friends a little was amusing and gave him a smile for the remainder of the day.  
  
The following morning Harry gave Ron the small, inexpertly wrapped, box and they took their gifts to common room awaiting their friend's arrival. They did not have to wait long before Hermione skipped down the stairs smiling. The boys chorused 'Happy Birthday' to her and offered her their gifts, with Harry going first. Hermione opened the wrapping carefully and smiled then laughed when she read the title of the book, thanking Harry and giving him a hug, then Ron stepped up. Harry quickly stepped a little further back to give the pair room, and watched the Hermione's reaction as she took the small box off his nervous looking friend. She removed the box from the wrappings carefully and opened it, her eyes widening in a strange mixture of shock and delight as she pulled the small locket and delicate chain from the case.   
  
"It's my birthstone too, oh Ron it's beautiful." She opened the locket and smiled broadly at the little picture of the trio smiling and waving. Harry saw a tear in her eye and smiled when she lunged at Ron giving him a big hug and then leaning back and kissing him tenderly on the lips before hugging him again. Finally letting go she asked Ron to put it on for her. She handed the locket to Ron who was glowing like a beacon, his eyes looked at it carefully as she turned round and lifted her hair away from her neck. Ron fumbled with the clasp, finally getting it open and moved one arm carefully over her head, and fumbled again, carefully fixing the clasp together. When Ron had finished she released her hair, and turned, admiring the locket hanging just below the neckline of her top, then she grasped Ron's hand and walked towards Harry taking his hand and they walked to breakfast together like that.   
  
They ate breakfast together; Hermione, who had her usual small meal, finished before the two boys and went to show her necklace to Ginny who was sitting further down the table with Neville, Seamus and Dean. After she left, Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Why did you do that? I mean, why didn't you give her the pendant?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Because I wouldn't have got that reaction and she wouldn't be smiling like that still." he said, nodding in Hermione's direction.  
  
"You shouldn't have bought that though and let me make out it was from me."  
  
"It was from you, I just know you well enough to know that's what you wanted to get her. I just found it for you" It was a tenuous argument but it was just about enough.  
  
Ron thought about this, and then resigned himself to it, since it had made Hermione happy; he half nodded "I owe you."  
  
"Don't be silly. That's what friends are for, now you don't do anything stupid like say it was from me because it wasn't and she'd be disappointed."  
  
"Why would she be disappointed? She's still have the locket."  
  
"You really don't get her do you? You said Ginny is the only girl you understand, well I understand Hermione, and if it was from me, to her it would just be a trinket, but because it's from you, that's what makes it special and I bet she never takes it off."  
  
"You're telling me she likes me?"  
  
"You think so?" said Harry in his most sarcastic voice.  
  
Their conversation ended as Hermione returned with Ginny. Both girls were smiling but Ginny had a mischievous glint in her eyes "I think I'm going to have to completely re-think my opinion of you Ronald." she started. "Remember my birthday is in January, I expect a decent present this year now I've seen this" she said, pointing at Hermione's locket which was still hanging in front of her top. "Sixteen years of nothing then you have this much taste, you'll start dressing like Harry next."  
  
It was Harry turn to blush, but he was spared temporarily from the embarrassment as Ron replied "What do you mean, dressing like Harry?"  
  
It was Hermione who replied matter-of-factly "You haven't noticed how Harry looked after the summer? It was all most of the girls in the school talked about for the first week back, that and his new physique."  
  
Harry buried his head in his hands, thinking to himself that 'Remus had told me, but I hadn't noticed anything different'. Harry was overjoyed that it was time to leave for lessons and he quickly gathered his bag and headed out of the hall, much to Ginny's amusement; she was grabbing Hermione's arm for support as she almost collapsed from giggling.  
  
The day's lessons were a breeze; his extra work with Hannah in potions had left the Slytherins struggling to keep up with the two students, who had become so diligent and were working as a team. Professor Snape was forced to all but ignore them and had resorted to marking their assignments down for spelling mistakes, much to the pair's amusement. It was charms that Harry had found hardest; he knew all the spells, charms and jinxes the little Professor had taught in the past three weeks. While he had spent the last two weeks without magic, he had been reading about more and more spells that he wanted to try. Harry knew he would be overjoyed when he got his wand back the next day and looked forward to going to Room of Requirement, feeling really to try the complete transformation, minus a few tweaks that Professor McGonagall had mentioned. Harry was forced to sit alone at the back of the class reading and occasionally chatting to the Professor as the rest of the students paired off and hurled basic jinxes at their opponents, who were practising the newly taught shielding charm, another one of Harry's specialities. He had a sneaky suspicion that the lessons had been tailored so they covered material Harry already knew so as to not make him feel overly left out. The double lesson still dragged though and Harry was pleased when it ended and he could meet his friends for dinner and maybe a game of chess with Ron afterwards.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
A/N: I am sorry for the delay posting this chapter, I'd like to say it was intentional cause I got more reviews. The truth of the matter is someone put a gremlin in my brilliant beta readers computer.   



	17. Success and Failure

**Chapter 17  
_Success and Failure  
_**   
  
  
The following morning Harry woke early, as had become his habit and he was restless. He badly missed his fencing with Remus; he felt like he had too much energy trapped in him. Deciding to do something about it, he got up, dressed, put his fencing jerkin in his empty book bag, and quietly left the Gryffindor house. He knew the security patrols lasted all night and right up to morning and he had a feeling they had been staying onsite somewhere in the little used North Wing of the castle, which made that his first port of call. It didn't take him long to reach the North Wing as he knew a very handy short cut from his memory of the Marauders Map. He was just walking down a corridor when he heard voices coming from the other end and decided to duck behind a large statue of a gargoyle to check who it was; after all, maybe he could follow them to the Aurors' quarters. Harry waited and soon realised not only was it a pair of security patrollers, it was, if anything, the two people he most wanted it to be, Remus and Tonks. Tonks was chatting in her usual animated style while Remus was walking along with a surprising amount of grace; indeed, Harry noticed he was perfectly balanced.  
  
"I can't believe I've been here a whole week and we haven't caught anyone out of bed or sneaking somewhere, I thought at least one of Harry's friends would be out and about after what I heard happened in the first week."  
  
"I think you have Harry to blame for that, he's imposing extra punishments on Gryffindors who get caught. Funny thing is James, his father, used to do the same thing but even fewer people argue with Harry than did with James."  
  
The opportunity was too good to miss and would certainly liven up Tonks's first week, so he crept out of his hiding place round behind the two patrolling adults and stated loudly: "Just because you haven't caught anyone doesn't mean we're not out here."  
  
Tonks jumped and spun around in a low crouch, wand out. Remus likewise had his wand ready but had moved to the cover of a doorway on the right side of the corridor. Harry, meanwhile, was almost falling over with laughter, just managing to get a few words out in-between. "You're a bit jumpy aren't you?"  
  
Tonks and Remus smiled at him, as the young female Auror said "Well, I would put a tickling charm on him for that but there doesn't seem much point."  
  
"What're you up to Harry? Why are you hiding behind statues?" asked Remus, still smiling.  
  
Harry sobered slightly. "I miss fencing in the morning and I came looking for you."  
  
"There is nowhere really suitable in the castle for fencing Harry." replied his old fencing teacher.  
  
"Yeah there is! The Room of Requirement; it's good for everything."  
  
"Hang on a minute then, I would like a bit of sparing before breakfast. You want to watch Tonks?"  
  
"Sure, I'll grab that package for you too Harry."  
  
"Yeah, great, thanks" he replied as both his summer mentors vanished through a tapestry. When they reappeared a short while later, Tonks handed the wrapped package to Harry who swapped it for his jerkin in his bag and led the small group to the 7th floor room. Opening the door, he focused on somewhere to practice fencing with an audience. They all entered the room and Remus and Tonks were slightly taken aback; the walls were soft coloured limestone, while a duelling platform ran down the centre of the room and against the far wall was a row of comfortable sofas.  
  
"How long have you been preparing this for?" asked Remus.  
  
"Oh about five seconds..." replied Harry. "It's called the Room of Requirement because it produces a suitable environment for whatever you require. Dobby showed me it last year; we used it for the DA Society meetings."  
  
"I'll have to remember the way to this place, it's quite handy." said Tonks, a glint in her eye.  
  
"Oh... sorry but you wouldn't be able to get in."  
  
"How come? What's stopping anyone using it?"  
  
Harry laughed "Well it's magic, only three people can open the door and in a few months it may become only two."  
  
By now Remus was wearing his jerkin too, not that either of them needed it for protection. They would never allow the other to break their guard, so evenly were they matched, and even if it did happen both would pull the blow instantly, such was their control. The werewolf tossed Harry a sword, hilt first, and he caught it deftly as Tonks took a seat. Remus, quite obviously to Harry, was showing off, he waved his sword around in an exaggerated double arc and Harry smiled and said "Let's dance!" lunging at him. What followed was twenty minutes of thrust, parry, cut, lung, block and dodge, blades flashing through the air, sparks flying from the razor sharp edges as they met, both man and boy smiling gleefully and complimenting or taunting their opponent, all to the great entertainment of Tonks, who sat watching in awe.  
  
As the pair began to tire, they called a halt to the sparing so as not to accidentally injure either themselves or the other person. They collected towels from a rack on the wall and sat in sofas next to Tonks who applauded as they stepped from the platform. "You two are quite impressive. I've never seen anything like that, I couldn't see the swords half the time, I thought you where going to kill each other."  
  
"That's just playing" replied Remus "There is no intent to hurt your opponent, it's really just agility and speed training, just a little bit more enjoyable because the swords require a higher level of concentration."  
  
"That and boys like imagining they are knights." Tonks retorted smiling. "You know it looks like dancing."  
  
Harry laughed. "I can't dance a step, I remember I had to lead a dance at the Tri-wizard Yule Ball, I got dragged around the floor till I could beat a hasty retreat."  
  
"From the way you move, that's not a rhythm problem, just a lack of teaching. I might have to correct that."  
  
Harry groaned and Remus chuckled, saying "You had to go and mention you weren't good at something, and now you have another set of lessons on your plate."  
  
"Well you want to be able to dance with a girl at any future balls, and you seem to have energy to burn. After all, dancing's good exercise" retorted Tonks  
  
"Alright, alright. Anything for a quiet life." laughed Harry. He really didn't mind the idea of dancing lessons; it was something he had been slightly embarrassed about at the Yule Ball and he enjoyed the company of the young Auror. It couldn't be that bad, not after learning to fence, at least he wouldn't have to learn how to fall again.  
  
"We're going to have to go to breakfast Harry, I'm starving. I've been walking round the corridors for four hours and the sparing has completely done me in." said Remus grinning at him still and Harry nodded and let them out of the room. He intended to stay and try a full transformation, then go and see Professor McGonagall to get his wand back.  
  
Before he did anything he walked out of the room and returned, changing the interior to suit his next task. He sealed the door and sat on the floor, meditating for a little while. He was feeling so much more awake thanks to the exercise that the meditating was necessary to calm him down. After about half an hour meditating, Harry stood and checked his watch; it was still only quarter to nine.  
  
For a further ten minutes Harry stood motionless, eyes closed, mind focused on his transformation remembering every little detail of his progress and every tiny difference between humans and lions. He concentrated particularly on the torso and legs and hind paws. He saw pictures of Godric in his head: the massively powerful shoulders and haunches; he remembered the bone structure from books detailing feline anatomy. Finally he felt ready and quickly progressed through the stages of the transformation he already had down, then onto the final changes: forelegs, massively muscled chest and shoulders, changing the shape of his rib cage into a more cylindrical form, then the enormous hind legs, similar in length to a humans just more than five times the volume, capable of allowing the lion to jump up to thirteen feet vertically and two or three times that horizontally. Each step was accompanied by massive amounts of concentration and not a small amount of pain, but Harry had learnt from the tail transformation and the time concentrating was well spent, as transforming slowly only prolonged the pain.  
  
Then he was done; he walked forward, stretched new muscles, purring, then looked at himself in the mirror on the far wall. He had done it! He looked at the reflection of the lion in the mirror, it was huge, easily as big as Godric, maybe bigger. He stretched his claws, revealing the razor points from their sheaths. The pain of the transformation had already left his new body as he experimented with moving in this unfamiliar form. It wasn't a perfect transformation, he still had black rings round his eyes and he noticed subtle differences in his form from Godric's, but he was unmistakably a lion. It had taken him a full fifteen minutes from beginning to concentrate to reaching this stage, but he knew this would improve in time and with practice he would transform as freely as his Godfather had.  
  
He remained a lion for a full twenty minutes before he snapped back to his human shape, which briefly felt unnatural and small and rather frail. Then, overjoyed with his success, he felt a desire to tell someone and he knew who he wanted to tell. Gathering up his bag, he opened the door to the room and left, striding confidently to the Great Hall where he knew everyone would be having breakfast. Entering, he looked up the table for the familiar long dark red hair, and saw that Ginny sat with a group of friends from her year. He walked over to his best friend's sister, listening for a break in the conversation, which concerned a particularly nasty tactic they had been studying in DADA and had to write an assignment on, before he interrupted, asking if he could have a word with her. She responded 'yeah sure' and they walked a little away from the table before Harry told her, "I've done it. It's not perfect, and it takes me ages but I changed this morning."  
  
The reaction he got was a little more than he expected but closely emulated the way he felt so he didn't mind at all; in fact, when Ginny threw her arms around him and hugged him he intentionally started purring and she broke away giggling asking "When can I see?"  
  
"Well I study in the library till mid afternoon so if you come and find me about two o'clock I'll show you then if you like." said Harry happily, never noticing the funny looks he was getting from a few people in the hall, in particular a small group of Slytherins who spoke to each other in low whispers and one particular Gryffindor. Harry walked over and joined Ron and Hermione, "Hey you two, how has your morning been?"  
  
"What?" questioned Ron. "It hasn't started yet. I only got up forty minutes ago."  
  
Harry sat down opposite the pair, still in a state of semi-euphoria.  
  
"What's that you're wearing Harry?" asked Hermione, looking at his torso.  
  
Harry looked down. He was still wearing his jerkin, the weeks of training and regularly oiling the leather garment had left it flexible and supple and he was so used to wearing it that it felt like a second skin. "It's a jerkin." replied Harry, matter-of-factly.  
  
"What're you wearing that for? Is it some other fashion I don't know about?" asked Ron remembering back to Hermione's comment the previous day.  
  
Harry laughed. "No it's for fencing; I just forgot to take it off." said Harry more quietly so they weren't overheard.  
  
"That explains a lot." stated Hermione knowledgeably.  
  
"What does it explain?" asked Ron, still in the dark.  
  
"Ron, the other thing most of the girls were talking about apart from Harry's clothes was his physique. Apart from Quidditch, which is mostly on brooms anyway, wizards tend to frown on physical activity in general, apart from one."  
  
"Oh." said Ron, the knowledge dawning on him. "Except for fencing, 'cause of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"Well done Ron, you weren't always asleep in History of Magic after all."  
  
"Actually it's on his Famous Witches and Wizard Card from Chocolate Frogs" said Ron smiling at her as she frowned. "So, who you been sword fighting with, Harry?"  
  
"It's not fighting, just sparing. We would never intentionally try and land a blow. I was working with Moony this summer, but I was all restless this morning when I woke up so I went and found him so we could let off some steam. It's like meditation; sometimes it's very relaxing" Harry said, trying to explain; but, he thought, you could never really put into words the way you seemed to completely remove yourself from everything round you.  
  
His friends asked him a few more questions as he ate a hearty breakfast, which he tried to answer, but it was hard to explain some of the answers especially to Ron, like 'why Harry had to learn to fall for several hours when he seemed to do it quite naturally before.'  
  
After breakfast Harry returned to the dorms to change his clothes and collect his books then headed to the library to meet Hannah. He stopped on the way at Professor McGonagall's to pick up his wand and while he was there he told her of his progress with his transformation. Interestingly, she was not surprised, stating she had expected his forced break to have that sort of effect and observing that she looked forward to Monday afternoon to see for herself. Harry met Hannah in their usual spot; she was already surrounded by books and greeted him with a smile, "Morning Harry, ready to get started?"  
  
"Definitely, so it's more potion substitutions then? Should I raid the restricted section again?"  
  
"Where would we be without that pass of yours? You certainly do have your uses" she laughed.  
  
"Being used for my library pass, what is the world coming to?" Harry retorted, laughing as well, but having to stifle it quickly as Madame Prince 'shushed' him, which was amusing in itself: they were the only three people in the library on that Saturday morning. The potions assignment went well and they finished within an hour or so. They checked the spelling on each other's work, re-reading them to check they had successfully understood some of the rather archaic text from the older books. They now tended to be so far ahead of NEWT standard that if they progressed any further, they would have to start six month research projects. Being so far ahead of the other students, especially the Slytherins worried Harry sometimes; he couldn't see where their energy was going. Apart from one or two little run-ins he had had, and a scuffle or two which were reported to him, the Slytherins were very quiet this term and they obviously weren't studying, so something had to be up. He was puzzling this through while he worked, but he lost his train of thought when Hermione entered the library practically dragging Ron; apparently he was being forced to do some extra work.  
  
"Hiya Hannah." said his other female friend.  
  
"Alright 'Mione still trying to force 'em to learn stuff?" she nodded at the half-struggling Ron.  
  
"Well if I don't do it now, he'll want me to do it a week before exams when I should be revising; you know what these boys are like."  
  
"Well, personally your other boy seems to be doing pretty well; our potions maestro here has managed to earn Gryffindor six whole points so far."  
  
"I think that's just his library Card" replied Hermione, grinning at Harry.  
  
"When the two old women are done talking about 'us boys' like we aren't standing here, I think it's time to get on with the charms assignment and Ron, Hermione's right, you didn't do too well in the last Charms Assignment. If you don't do better in this one you may be in line for extra work." he added winking at Hermione who smiled back. "You staying Hannah?" he asked politely.  
  
"Sure, might be nice to get the best marks in two classes and working with you seems to guarantee that at the moment."  
  
"You're kidding right? The only time I ever beat Hermione was when she was petrified; she would come to class and use her dying breath to answer any questions."  
  
"Right let's get started then" said Ron, resigned to having to work on Saturday morning. "If you're done patting each other on the back, that is."  
  
"Okay King Weasley" replied Hannah with a mischievous grin.  
  
The four worked well together; Hermione and Hannah were pretty friendly, they seemed to have a similar work ethic and had obviously seen each other regularly in the library in previous years. When they had finally finished it was close to one o'clock so they walked as a group to the Great Hall before finally parting company, Harry telling his friend he'd see her at the DA study group tomorrow evening and she waved and joined the Hufflepuff table. The trio had a pleasant lunch together and Harry excused himself to return to the library to do some reading before meeting Ginny. When she arrived Harry could tell something was wrong, the sparkle from their encounter that morning was gone from her eyes and the smile looked forced as she strode to him quickly, "You ready to go?"  
  
As soon as he packed his book bag still containing the package for Ginny, she lead the way out of the library and up to the Room of Requirement which Harry opened and stepped away to allow her to enter. She sat on a sofa at the far end of the room, but Harry couldn't concentrate and had to sit opposite her. "What's wrong Ginny?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry I know you're excited, but I've had a really bad morning and I'm upsetting you."  
  
"Don't be silly, I've been working on this for a while, and it's not finished yet; what's the matter? Anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Well, actually, you were the problem. Neville broke up with me this morning, and, well, he said he thought we got on better as friends; we didn't act like we were seeing each other. He saw me hug you and said I wasn't that affectionate with him, so it obviously wasn't going to work. I know I didn't really fancy him, but I really liked him and I liked being with him; it was very comfortable and he made me feel safe."  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I really didn't want that to happen. I feel guilty, like I have done something I shouldn't."  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong Harry it was my fault and I'm going to need a little space to figure out what I want; I mean, you know I like you?" she said, more a question than anything.  
  
"I'd hoped" replied Harry honestly.  
  
"I'm sorry, it doesn't feel right at the moment. I don't really know what to say, I'm a bit confused. I didn't think I would be so unhappy to be single again."  
  
"You don't have to say sorry; I can't say I know everything I'm thinking half the time, everything always seems so busy. Look, I like you and we're friends; I wouldn't want you to do anything you aren't ready for."  
  
"Thank you Harry" she said forcing a little smile "So are you going to show me then?"  
  
"If you like; but you'll have to give me a while." Harry stood and walked to the centre of the room. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard for six or seven minutes before he transformed, finding it considerably easier than the morning and a brief moment later he felt his paws on the floor, his big eyes taking in every little detail of the room and seeing the pretty red head with a look of awe in her eyes. Harry padded over beside her, sitting down and putting his head on the side of the sofa next to her.  
  
"You're beautiful." she said and he purred at her in response. "I'm so proud of you Harry, I read everything I could after you told me and I can't believe you did it so quickly. You look just like a lion, apart from the eyes, you've still got your eyes. Did you know you're only the second ever lion Animagus that anyone knows of?" She ran her hand along his forehead and over his ears and Harry realised why Godric enjoyed that so much, it was a very pleasurable experience and he purred even louder. "You like that do you?" and she continued to stroke his head absently as he just sat there with her; she talked to him a little more freely when he was a lion and he was quite content, sitting with her quietly listening, as she scratched him behind the ears. After about an hour of just being together, albeit as girl and lion, she stopped and rose. Harry transformed back to his human form and moved back leaning his back against the front of the other sofa, "I better go, everyone will wonder where I am, would you not tell everyone we were here together?"  
  
"I'm going to stay and read for a while and I wouldn't have told anyone; it's none of their business. I'm sorry about all the trouble with Neville Ginny, I wanted you to be happy but ended up doing the opposite..."  
  
"Don't Harry, this isn't your fault and you haven't done a thing wrong; you've been too good to me and you're lovely company. I feel much better, thank you." With that she flipped her hair over her shoulder with the back of her hand and left the Room of Requirement. Harry settled down in one of the sofas and read until early evening, his mind half on the situation and half on the book. It was all so complicated, Harry thought. Now they knew that they liked each other but they wouldn't be together, at least not right away. While this was a little frustrating, he wanted her to be happy and knew trying to push her wasn't the right thing to do. Harry laughed to himself, 'you couldn't push Ginny with anything but an Imperious Curse and even then I reckon you have to be pretty good at it'.  
  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I told you my beta was good I only sent this a few hours ago. So I'll make up for the delay on the last one and post this now. Thanks for everyone who keeps coming back and reviewing (you know who you are) it's much appreciated. I know ppl are hurrying me along to get relationships going, but if you check out the dates, it's still only late september. I must admit I probably have made Harry a bit too insightful, what can I say, this is the new improved Harry, at least he didn't just become a God overnight.  
  
Anyhows better get back to writing chapter 29 is coming along (slowly) so you lot still have plenty to read yet.  
  
See you all again soon... Toodles  
  
~~Jonny   



	18. Spotted

**Chapter 18  
** _Spotted  
_   
  
The next week was uneventful, if a week at Hogwarts could ever be called such. Harry's extra lesson with Professor McGonagall went well and she was suitably impressed with his progress. Instead of making the minor additions to his form which he had expected, she made him repeatedly practice the shift to his lion form and he was soon taking less and less time to achieve the full transformation. While he revelled in his new form, the aching he felt from the changes made him yearn for long baths, and maybe a massage, not that he knew what a massage felt like, but he spent several hours rubbing sore muscles, and he could never reach his back. In his Charms classes Harry had ended up partnered by Professor Flitwick; his shield charm was so well practised that it took some obscure and powerful charms to affect Harry even slightly and most of them he managed to simply ignore. It was, however, the power of his own Charms that had lead to the student/teacher pairing, as the Professor feared for the safety of the other students. Harry had no idea what was going on, but he seemed to be over-charging even the simplest of spells. In a demonstration Harry had been told to jinx Ron after he had produced his shielding charm, which the tiny Professor had said was a strong projection. Harry had cast a jelly legs jinx so powerful that Ron's shield did nothing, and Ron had done somersaults and run into walls for two whole minutes before the counter jinx could be used, and had promptly refused to work with Harry in Charms again.  
  
DADA and Potions continued in their usual vein and the weekend was fast approaching, and with it the first Quidditch match, but around the school Harry felt something was wrong. Students started to leave the library when he entered and he always had a three-foot circle of space round him even in busy corridors. He had asked his friends about it but they said they had no idea what he was talking about. Harry, however, was uncomfortably reminded of the times in the second and the fourth years when he was a social outcast. The DA Society was mostly running itself; Harry often spent the time reading ahead in his courses, occasionally walking around the groups, offering a few words of advice, but on the whole they needed little supervision; the original members were mostly acting as teachers, occasionally getting together to learn something new. This was the only time Harry was really asked to participate and he did so eagerly.  
  
Quidditch practices had been stepped up by Ron and the team was, Harry thought, gelling quite well. Claire and Tony, the fourth and seventh years who had been chosen to be Chasers with Harry, had improved a great deal and Ron had the trio running professional drills and formations. The biggest problem they had was the shear speed of Harry on his Firebolt, he was constantly having to check himself to avoid over-running the ball or out pacing his team mates but the hours of practice had sorted out these little problems. Both pairs of Beaters improved; the benefit of having opposition to practice with and learn from was very telling, well, that and the competition for the same positions motivated them greatly. Ron had adopted Harry's tactic of asking the Beaters to just concentrate on the opposition Chasers, as Seekers were so much harder to hit as they tended to be further away and constantly moving. Harry had also instructed the Chasers to never stop moving, which made them much harder targets for the opposing beaters. Ginny was a great Seeker: her slim frame made her quick, she was agile in the air and was fiercely determined and very competitive and Harry had to mentally tell himself off every time he saw her diving and he stopped just to watch her. He knew from experience to never stop playing, as a goal can change a game as quickly as a Snitch catch.  
  
During the summer and over the first three weeks of school Harry had thought very little about Cho Chang, but with the Quidditch match on his doorstep he was thinking more about Ravenclaw and wondered if she had managed to convince the captain to let her carry on playing after an appalling season last year. He had seen her a few times, always with her friends either at the Ravenclaw table or on her way to class. She had been one of three people not to return to DA, the others been Michael Corner, Cho's boyfriend and Marietta Edgecombe, her best friend. Hermione had told him they had all returned their charmed galleons. When he had seen her he still thought she was very pretty, possibly even more so than the previous year, having developing into a mature young women, but the knot in his stomach and the nervous feeling had left him; it was funny how getting to know someone could do that. The idea of going out with the best looking girl who would have him, while still partly true, as he knew who he really wanted and she was very pretty, seemed stupid. The reason for his attraction to Ginny went way beyond her appearance, she was intelligent, funny, strong minded, and loyal and being spirited was quite appealing too.  
  
The morning of the matched passed by in a blur. The rest of the team showed their nerves in various ways: Ron was manic and reminded Harry of Oliver Wood, although, Harry thought, maybe that was the curse of the Quidditch captaincy; after all, he remembered Angelina was pretty similar last year. Andrew and Jack sat in a corner of the changing rooms talking in whispers to each other; Harry, who was an old dog at Quidditch, was chatting to Claire and Tony, running over plays and generally trying to keep them occupied. Ginny was silently pacing the length of the changing rooms, her look said, in no uncertain terms, 'talk to me and die.' Harry, though, was feeling brave and a few minutes before he knew they would have to leave, he separated from his fellow Chasers and went to give her a few words of encouragement.  
  
He decided to try and lighten her mood first, and, standing in front of her line, waited till she approached and said "You know, you've worn the varnish off the floor."  
  
It took the red-head a few seconds to realise someone had the audacity to talk to her and another few to realise who it was and she forced a little smile "How come you're so calm?"  
  
"Don't let Ron hear me say this, but it's a game Ginny. We play it because we love it. If we don't win, it won't be because we didn't try, and, knowing this team, if we do lose we will win the next game by enough points to still be in the running" he said, smiling at her as her face lightened slightly.  
  
"What if I'm not good enough?"  
  
"You were good enough last year and you've only got better. If it's worth anything, I think you're the best Seeker at the school. You just go out and enjoy playing; I know I'm going to."  
  
"Right everyone, let's go, you know what you have to do. Just get out there and play like we have in practice and we'll have this one" said Ron loudly and turned, leading them from the changing rooms onto the field amongst thunderous applause and a fair amount of booing from the Slytherins.  
  
It was a perfect morning for Quidditch; the weather was fine but the clouds hung low in the sky, diffusing the sun which otherwise would have been bright and hampered players vision; there was no wind and the ground was firm but not hard. Hagrid had excelled himself again, as it was covered with a thick carpet of what looked like a bluey grass, beautifully cropped to the perfect length. It was hard to believe that just over a year ago it had been covered with high hedges as part of the maze in the final task. The Ravenclaw team stood waiting for Gryffindors to walk to the centre of the field; and Madame Hooch then blew her whistle and asked the captains to come forward.  
  
Michael Corner, who was apparently the Ravenclaw Captain, stepped forward and stood opposite Ron, who was a good foot taller than him, forcing Michael to bend his neck up to make eye contact. Harry scanned the other Ravenclaw players and saw the small figure of Cho, who stood towards the back. Apparently, Harry thought, her boyfriend being Captain had ensured her survival in the team, but maybe she was the best they had. Harry turned and looked at Ginny, giving her a reassuring smile, but, he realized, he really didn't have to. She had clearly noticed Cho hiding at the back and felt confident she could get the better of her again; indeed, Ginny had the steely determined look that had obviously been developed with years growing up with six older brothers.  
  
Madame Hooch released the balls from their box and after a few seconds blew her whistle to signify the start of the first match of the season. Gryffindor had practised their starts and Harry had the Quaffle almost immediately, throwing a short reverse pass to Claire who flew quickly from the left diagonally across the pitch. Tony, who started on the right, flew left diagonally and as they crossed in the middle took the red ball from the girl; he flew another five yards before hefting a long pass up the middle of the field. The Ravenclaw Chasers had tried to follow their opposite numbers but had almost collided in the middle of the pitch and then, as they stopped, had been attacked by two Bludgers sent by Andrew and Jack in the well-rehearsed play. The move worked without the Bludger attack, in case the boys couldn't reach the balls in time, but if they could the effects were devastating; the Chasers, who were not only stationary from their near collision but right next to each other, were easy targets, and the heavy balls forced them to dive back to the ground, completely out of the game for the time being. Harry, after taking the Quaffle initially, had looped over behind his team mates and then flattened on his broom, flying straight at Michael and just to the right of him. Seeing his team mates dive to the ground far behind the play, Michael was left three against one and when the long pass flew over his head and he saw Harry flying towards him, he knew who the recipient of the pass was and turned side on to try and block Harry's route.  
  
Harry saw him do this; it was a dirty play and not without a degree of danger, for if Harry flew into him at this speed the results would not be pretty; but few could match the instinctive way Harry flew and years of dodging Bludgers as a Seeker meant he was too good to allow the collision. It was the malicious look of his opposite number which made Harry change his mind slightly though and, opposed to the safer option of simply swerving off and letting the Quaffle fall, Harry wrapped his ankles round the handle of the broom and gripping with his hands, rolled sideways on his broom. The weight of Harry inverted on his broom pulled the nose of the broom down and he flew straight under the Ravenclaw Captain; flipping over again, he caught the lobbed Quaffle one handed and with a jink on the edge of the scoring area sending the Keeper diving to the left, deposited the seamless ball easily through the right hoop. Looping round to the cheers of the Gryffindor supporters, Harry shouted appreciation to his team mates on their play, who beamed back, then quickly repositioned themselves now totally in the mood to try out every little trick they had practised over the past weeks.  
  
The match was completely one-sided. Harry, Claire and Tony were flying rings round the Ravenclaw Chasers. The speed of their flying, accuracy of their passing and the simple enjoyment of playing made the game little contest and the Ravenclaw Chasers were further demoralised as Michael was shouting criticism at them, whereas even if a Gryffindor move fell apart, the only shouts from the team was that of encouragement or calls it was just unlucky. After about thirty minutes the score was 110-0. Michael had prevented several goals with a multitude of fouls, trying unsuccessfully to bate Harry, who instead was smiling at him as he handed the Quaffle to Claire the penalty taker. While she didn't have Harry's broom skills or Tony's range of passes, she was a deadly shot and penalties were always turned into another 10 points, as she seemed to always place the red ball an inch past the Keeper's desperate lunges and an inch inside the ring.  
  
The Snitch had emerged only once in this time and Ginny had dived for it, only to be cut off by Cho with her usual blocking tactic. Cho, however, was used to playing against Harry, who was always a gentleman. Ginny, on the other hand, had no qualms about turning hard and ploughing into her opponent shoulder to shoulder. The slight Ravenclaw came off much worse from the encounter and Ginny flew off in search of the Snitch while Cho was left rubbing her right shoulder, finding it considerable more difficult to mark the fiery red head when she was bruised and battered. This, in turn, raised the ire of Michael, who promptly complained of intentional roughing to Madame Hooch, who was having none of it, saying it was closer to a Gryffindor penalty for intentional blocking. After a further ten minutes and more free scoring from the Gryffindor Chasers, who were taking the score out of reach of their opponents at 170-0, Ginny and Cho dived to together at a speck of gold flying near the Ravenclaw goals. Ginny was winning the race anyway but when Cho tried to nudge Ginny from her line and Ginny nudged her off considerable harder, the Ravenclaw Seeker flew heavily off line. Michael had dived at the two Chasers and Harry had instinctively followed, staying just high and right of his opposite number wondering what he was doing. Ginny easily held the line on the Snitch and, removing her left hand from her broom, plucked the glittering golden ball from the sky holding it aloft. Michael, however, continued his path straight towards her and Harry realised in horror he was going to try and knock her off her broom, a tactic that was both illegal and un-sportsmanlike. The cheering crowd celebrating a massive victory went silent seeing the Ravenclaw's intention and now only ten yards away and a stationary target, Ginny looked up towards him a look of extreme surprise. Harry however had no intention of letting this happen and flattened on his broom, diving on the tail of Michael's broom. Five yards away from Ginny, Michael was shocked as his broom turned sharply under him, as Harry had ploughed through the tail of Michael's broom at an angle, turning Ginny's assailant 180 degrees and twisting him at a funny angle and altering his trajectory sufficiently to send him spiralling past Ginny and backwards towards the ground.  
  
Michael gained control of the broom and landed, closely followed by Harry, who was raging but remembered the incident last year and who had no intention getting banned a second year. The Ravenclaw boy had no such worries and shouted at Harry, calling him a 'b*st*rd' and another couple of profanities, then telling Harry he wasn't good just lucky and lunging at him. Harry side-stepped and dodged repeatedly as the boy repeatedly went for him, but Harry was determined to not land a blow and invite another ban. A crowd of students and teachers was rapidly advancing towards them, but it was Ginny who arrived first, landing behind Harry and screaming at the Ravenclaw, "What the hell are you playing at Michael?"  
  
The Ravenclaw boy, seeing his ex-girlfriend there and shouting at him, lunged at her, but Ginny didn't shy away and instead slapped him hard across the cheek. Stunned for an instant he gathered himself and blurted "You b*tch, dumping me so you can go out with all your Gryffindor Heroes, you shallow little ..." but his sentence was cut off as Harry had heard enough; he had simply stepped between Michael and Ginny and pushed Michael hard in the chest with the flat of his hand sending the boy backwards onto the floor as the teachers finally arrived.  
  
Professor Flitwick bounced next to Michael speaking in a voice that showed both surprise and displeasure. "Mr Corner, what is the meaning of this? Why did you attack Mr Potter and Miss Weasley?"  
  
Harry looked at Michael, whose eyes seem to glaze over and he had a look of surprise on his own face, "I did what?"  
  
Harry and Ginny left the gathering crowd and started heading towards the changing rooms. It was Ginny who spoke first "Did you see the look in his eyes Harry? He looked mental, like he wanted to hurt me… oh and thanks for the save, Harry." she added belatedly.  
  
"I don't know what happened" Harry replied, "He never seemed like that before, and he looked so confused afterwards."  
Their conversation was interrupted as Professor McGonagall and a burley man Harry didn't recognise approached. "Could we have a word Mr Potter?" asked the stern teacher.  
  
"Of course" replied Harry, then turned to Ginny, "Great catch Ginny, I'll see you later."   
  
"Thanks Harry." And she kissed him gently on the cheek and walked off towards the changing rooms.  
  
"Mr Potter, this is Angus Stalker" Professor McGonagall introduced the man who stuck a hand forward.  
  
"Hello sir" said Harry, shaking the man's hand.  
  
"Angus will do Mr Potter" said the man in a broad Scottish accent.  
  
"Harry's fine with me too Angus." Harry retorted cheekily with a smile.  
  
"I like him." the man said to the Professor, "He's got stones." Professor McGonagall smiled wryly, as the man turned back to Harry, "I don't know if you know, but I'm the coach for 'The Pride'."  
  
"'The Pride of Portree'? The Quidditch team?"  
  
"That's right Harry, and, well, we are one of the few sides with a reserve team and…Look, to cut a long story short, we want you to play for the reserve side."  
  
"You're kidding? I'm still at school, how will I train?"  
  
"Well, that's the good part, ya see we are a local team, and we don't have a reserve team pitch. As a matter of fact none of the reserve teams have one, so I was here talking to the Headmaster, and he said we could use the Hogwarts pitch. They're planning to play a game here every other Sunday and we can train here too. So if you want to, you can play. I mean there are certain sacrifices..." he looked at the Professor as did Harry.  
  
"Mr Potter, you would have to give up the House Quidditch Team. I have spoken to the Headmaster, and he would support you if you choose to do so."  
  
"Frankly, Harry, after watching you today, I don't think it's very fair to the other sides, but it's your decision. I'll give you some time to think about it."  
  
"I don't have to, I would be a Chaser?"  
  
"Yeah I watched you play Seeker a couple of times, and don't get me wrong, you're good, but you are much better suited as a Chaser, you got the build."  
  
"Okay I'm in, when's the first practice?"  
  
"Well, the season's about four weeks away so we start pre-season training in a couple of weeks, but I'd advise you to keep training with your team till then. I'll be in touch Harry, pleasure to have you on board; I'll send the paperwork through too."  
  
"Paperwork?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah we are a Professional Team Harry; you'd have to sign a contract."  
  
"Oh right, sure, look forward to it." said Harry, feeling rather dumbfounded, did this mean he was a Professional Quidditch Player?  
  
"See you later Harry." said the big man and left, still talking to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yeah see you Angus." replied Harry automatically.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
I know you will hate me for dropping Harry out of the house team, but it really wouldn't be any competition with his new found talent, plus it gives me some new characters to work with. Thanks as always to Dice, who you can thank for the lack of gramatical mistakes. Til next time.  
  
~~ Jonny  



	19. The Contract

**Chapter 19  
**   
_The Contract  
_   
  
  
  
Harry was still in a state of shock when he entered the Common Room, where celebrations of the 320-0 victory other Ravenclaw were well underway. When Harry entered attention was turned to him and there was a roar of approval. People started crowding forward, patting his back and shaking his hand. Ron and Ginny saw the look on Harry's face and quickly entered the melee to rescue him and see what was wrong.  
  
"You didn't get in trouble over what happened with Corner did you Harry?" asked his best friend.  
  
"They are going to let you play; I mean, they haven't banned you again, have they?" asked Ginny "Because I'll tell them what happened, they can't do that."  
  
"They haven't banded me..." started Harry "But ...."  
  
Ron interrupted. "Thank Merlin! Great performance today Harry."  
  
"Ron! They haven't banded me, but I won't be able to play for the team again this year."  
  
"What?!" Exploded Ginny and Ron in unison. "Why not?" Both looked nothing short of furious. The sight of two aggravated, fiery haired Weasleys was enough to make Harry shrink and lose any confidence he had in controlling the conversation. When Harry did reply, it was a small and meek eleven year old who was talking, one with messy hair, broken glasses and absolutely no idea how to get on to an apparently non-existent train platform. Harry's voice was quiet and completely void of aggression with traces of someone who had been battered into submission and was only just finding his feet.  
  
"Well, I met a man after, someone called Angus Stalker, and he's signed me up for 'The Pride of Portree' as a reserve," said Harry shaking his head, still in a state of disbelief himself.  
  
Ron looked at him in disbelief and blurted "Yeah right, good one Harry. 'The Pride' are only like, second in the league. If you are goin' to joke about it, make it realistic."  
  
Ginny's reaction was the complete opposite of her brother's. She could see Harry was serious and it was just like Harry to be shocked by something like this, but she knew he was good enough to go pro, he was amazing in the game today. Ginny thought if they had played with just him as Chaser they probably would have still won. This, combined with a slightly uneasy feeling about the state of their friendship, caused her to offer the olive branch. "That's amazing Harry, you'll be brilliant. Where are you going to play, cause I'd love to watch some of the games," Ginny smiled slightly, despite a certain amount of disappointment at not being on the same team as Harry. That smile quickly grew and was joined by a blush in response to the look she received in return from Harry. Harry's expression changed from one of shock and terror, to one of relief, joy, gratitude and a little something else thrown in the mixing pot, something that made his eyes sparkle a little.  
  
Ron looked almost as shell-shocked as Harry when he realised his friend wasn't joking. "That's great mate, you're a Professional Quidditch Player! But why can't you be a member of the house team?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about the team Ron, but I know you'll win the Cup easy. It's just, well you know how much I'm doing with the other stuff. I can barely find time to relax as it is, in fact, this might actually lighten the load." Harry had buried his face in his hands. "You know I'm going to be an Auror, or try anyway." That was the first time this year they had heard the kind of self doubt that plagued Harry the previous year. Ron, and Ginny especially, had gotten used to Harry's new persona and the thought of any regression wasn't really a pleasant one. "I know you'll hate me for this Ron, but Quidditch is just a game to me, something I do to have fun. Angus asked me to play and it will actually take some pressure off." Ron and Ginny couldn't really stay mad at their friend, they knew Harry's goals and Quidditch obviously wasn't one of them. It was Ron came round pretty quickly, still in shock, but he managed to ask a perfectly reasonable question.  
  
"Well we have got a 320 point lead anyway. How you going to train and play when you're here though?"  
  
"All the practices and matches are going to be here at Hogwarts. They are only reserve games and apparently not a lot of teams field full reserves and none of them has a pitch."  
  
"That's because they can't afford them, only the top six clubs can afford to run two teams. Hey, we'll be able to watch Professional matches!"  
  
The rest of the day was a bit muddled for Harry; he didn't really know what to think and it was all a bit much. He did wonder how much reserves got paid, and how long a contract was, since there was no way he would let Quidditch stop him becoming an Auror. In the end, he spent most of the day in the library and the Room of Requirement, since news of Harry's scouting had spread round the school and these were the best places to avoid the attention. He still had to deal with a strange reaction from fellow students, some congratulating him and telling him they couldn't wait to see the games, others telling him they hoped he got stuffed by their favourite team, whoever that maybe.  
  
It was after about twenty of these conversations that Harry decided enough was enough, and decided to just head back to the tower. He gathered up his things and returned the more dangerous volumes to their homes in the Restricted Section, although he booked out a few of the obscure titles he had taken to studying, in particular a book on 'duelling charms through the centuries' which went out of print two hundred years ago and, Harry had discovered, was the source of a few of the charms Professor Flitwick used on him. The success of some of these spells had interested Harry and he had begun researching them. In the course of the research, he had discovered that the shielding charm students were generally taught was a fairly new spell, created because of the difficulty of the more ancient one; but with the difficulty came several advantages, not least was a higher percentage of success against more powerful magic, something that interested Harry and he had focused his research on learning the higher level shielding charm.  
  
Life over the next couple of weeks was fairly routine for Harry and his friends. The only sour note was related to Michael Corner, who apparently had no recollection of the entire Quidditch match on Saturday and avoided suspension for his action due to this and the fact his actions were completely out of character. He had apologised profusely to both Harry and Ginny; Harry had accepted his apology immediately, still sure that something was definitely strange about the scenario. Ginny, however, was a different story and she verbally laid into him for a good minute without pausing for breath. It took a certain amount of grovelling and a smaller amount of crying by Michael and a stern look from Harry before she accepted Michael's pleading and allowed him to leave. Harry made a mental note never to upset Ginny too much, she was like a Chinese fireball when she got angry, and Harry smiled mentally when he imagined her breathing fire and burning her ex-boyfriend to a crisp.  
  
Classes had become routine with the exception of Charms, where Harry was partnered with a master Charms practitioner in the little Professor. Knowing this was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Harry strove to practice every piece of bizarre and unusual magic he had collected in his research much to the delight of Flitwick, who swore to the other teachers that he hadn't had such a gifted Charms student since Lilly Evans. Flitwick, in turn, worked hard to challenge his student, and Harry found himself facing more and more obscure jinxes and hexes as he tried to produce the higher level shield charm consistently while discussing the advantages and disadvantages of spells as they practised, a practice that was often watched by the majority of the class. The anything goes method of practice sometimes ended up causing some amusing side effects following the lessons; after one botched attempt at the older Shield Charm, Harry had spent a full afternoon talking backwards, making spell casting impossible. Fortunately it was a Monday and he had his Animagus lesson with Professor McGonagall who accepted the written explanation from Harry and instead asked questions that could be answered with a nod or shake of his head.  
  
The Animagus training was, in fact, almost complete. McGonagall had declared his form perfect, and he could transform with as little as a minute's concentrated thought, so the lessons really consisted of being told to repeatedly change to and from the lion and human form with a shorter period of concentration each time. Harry had found that the pain had left; there was only a lingering unfamiliarity with being two different animals, sometimes trying to stand on his hind legs as a lion, or walking on all fours as a human, that he found discomforting.   
  
DADA was, as usual, a subject in which he naturally excelled. The work on tactics was over and they were concentrating on resistance to charms, jinxes and hexes, something that Harry seemed to do naturally, unlike several other members of the class. While the jelly legs jinx now left Harry with little more than a wobble, the majority of the class danced and fell about, much to the class's combined amusement.  
  
Hannah and Harry made a great team in potions and while they couldn't work together during the lesson, their time in the library and the Room of Requirement meant they had normally practised poisons and antidotes many times before the rest of the class got to make them, and they had even started to make substitutions during class, knowing the effect a little grated mandrake root would have on the final outcome.  
  
Harry kept up his Quidditch training helping Tony, Claire and Simon, the new seventh year Ron had selected to replace Harry, work on their moves while getting more practice himself. Something was still nagging Harry though, the game with Ravenclaw was one thing, but it was more than that, he felt there was something missing from life at school. The Slytherins were too quiet, his dreams seemed to be those of a normal teenage boy and no-one seemed to be trying to kill him. Now, for a normal teenager this would seem normal, but for Harry this seemed completely alien, and quite disconcerting. It was towards the end of the second week when Harry received an owl that pushed these thoughts from his mind.  
  
The owl that delivered the large envelope was a large eagle owl and when Harry had removed its delivery it beat its wings and took off at once. The force of this, however, knocked over several goblets of pumpkin juice and drenched most of the people sitting near Harry at the breakfast table, ensuring that he had the undivided attention of most of his classmates. Harry opened the letter to discover a long legal document with two entwined P's in the top corner, the first page of which indicated that Harry James Potter was to be offered a two year contract earning forty galleons a week. Harry was gob smacked and when Hermione and Ron asked what it was, he was unable to answer. He simply handed Hermione the contract, dropping a second sheet as he did so, which he retrieved, seeing it was a training and match timetable.  
  
Ron read the contract over Hermione's shoulder; which was something she would have scolded him for in the past, but now she pushed her hair out of the way to give him a clear look, and Ron grinned at her as she did. It was these small acts of mutual understanding that Harry found so fascinating when they were together, for he had certainly never seen their equal in his years with the Dursleys. When Ron reached the section about money his jaw dropped; "Forty Galleons a week! That's double what most people get a month!"  
  
Hermione had already started reading the rest of the contract. "You won't like this Harry, but you have to give interviews to the press."  
  
"I didn't get that far, I was too stunned," said Harry honestly "I'll never be able to understand that, it's always talking about 'the aforementioned party' and 'clients'. I don't get it.  
  
"It's just a legal document Harry, they always sound like that, but you might want to get someone to look over it for you before you sign it. Magical contracts are slightly more binding than muggle ones; you've seen what can happen if you break one," said his friend with a glint in her eye. She had, after all, become a bit of a legend in school with her charmed parchment from last year's DA Society.  
  
"Thanks Hermi', I will." He took the contract from her and, amongst much whispering from the house tables, he approached the staff table at the far end of the hall. "Headmaster, I was wondering if you could help me," he asked the old wizard who had been happily eating a bacon sandwich before Harry's arrival and still had a little brown sauce in his beard.  
  
"Of course Harry, what is it you need assistance with?"  
  
"Well, I have been sent a contract Sir, and Hermione said it was a good idea to have someone read it before I sign it."  
  
"I am glad to see you still value your friend's opinions. I agree with Miss Granger, I had a friend who once signed a contract without looking and was forced to spend a year testing the theory that toast usually lands butter side down. He has never been able to eat another piece for of toast, but, I will tell you the story another time." Holding out his hand, Harry gave him the document. "I will read this and return it to you this evening..." the old man glanced at the first page, "a princely sum indeed, Harry."  
  
"I was surprised; I think it's too much, perhaps I could find a better use for it than sitting in a vault."  
  
"Perhaps you could Harry," replied the Headmaster.  
  
The conversation was over but Harry decided to end it in a way he had learned from his old mentor, "The bacon sandwiches were quite excellent this morning weren't they Sir, but you might want to wash your beard afterwards, the brown sauce does tend to run."  
  
There was a glint in the Headmaster's eyes and he smiled and replied "Thank you Harry, my colleagues would have avoided telling me, I think they find it amusing to have their boss walking around with sauce in his beard."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster, I better go to classes now."  
  
"Quite right, run along," said the Headmaster, still smiling at his pupil.  
  
Harry was waiting in the corridor outside the Potions Dungeon chatting to Hannah when Draco Malfoy and the small gang of Slytherins who took Potions with them arrived.  
  
"Look who it is, the Famous Harry Potter. What's the matter Potter, decide it's not enough to humiliate your ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend? You're too good to play Quidditch at Hogwarts, you've got to join a professional team," sneered the blonde-haired boy "Scared to take on Slytherin, more likely."  
  
"Actually, Ron told me it was so easy winning the Cup last year that they didn't want me on the team and I should look to see if I could find somewhere else to play," retorted Harry, which promptly shut down the jeering Slytherins. What followed was, unfortunately, one of the worst potions lesson Harry had had for a couple of years. Professor Snape had spent the first twenty-five minutes berating Harry and his likeness to his arrogant and highly over-rated father and Harry had snapped his favourite quill pressing too hard while trying to ignore a particularly cruel remark.  
  
Charms didn't go much better. Harry was so wound up from the onslaught in Potions he was having trouble concentrating on the mental imagining require for the higher level shielding charm. He had almost perfected the 'Plenus Aegis' charm over the weeks but he couldn't seem to perform the charm when he was worked up, which was very disappointing, and also rather worrying. As a result, most of the charms Professor Flitwick had cast found their target, and Harry developed a nasty twitch in his neck, much to Dean Thomas's amusement, who proceeded to call him 'Rain Man' and started repeating the last word of every sentence. While the Wizarding-born students found this behaviour bizarre, the Muggle-born students found it hilarious, and Harry found himself the recipient of rather more attention than he wanted.  
  
At the end of the lesson Professor Flitwick told Harry the Headmaster wanted to see him and the password for the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his office, so Harry trotted off to meet his mentor and was asked to enter as soon as he knocked on the outer door.  
  
"Hello Headmaster, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes Harry, it was just concerning the contract, I have read over it and it seems to be a standard contract, you shouldn't have to research any toast, but I would like to advise you on the 'interview' clause."  
  
"Hermione already told me I would have to do interviews."  
  
"Well, I read the section, and there are no minimum limitations on the length of the interviews or what questions you have to answer, facts which very much work in your favour. I would like you to know that there is nothing wrong with using a well known muggle expression 'No comment' and if you do not like how the interview is going, I would advise you to just tell whoever it is that the interview is over."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster, I'll remember that."   
  
With this concluded, Harry reclaimed the contract and they began a brief conversation about the DA Society. Harry was pleased that the consensus amongst the teachers was it should have been started years ago. Then the Headmaster asked Harry if he had any other concerns about the year so far. Harry had a brief conversation just really highlighting his feelings about the strange behaviour of Michael Corner and also how quiet the year was. He was relieved when the Headmaster said he was keeping an eye on Mr. Corner and then he added with a smile that the year was only a month old and they had repelled two attacks so perhaps Harry was used to too much trouble. After all, prior to his arrival, they had many years where no one tried to kill anyone.  
  
Feeling happier having had a chance to express his feelings and buoyed by the success of DA he returned to the Gryffindor dorm ready for an early night. Harry was pleased that when he awoke the following morning the twitch seemed to have worn off, as today was the first practice of the 'Pride of Portree' reserves.   
  
He was feeling the sort of nerves he used to get in his first years of Quidditch, and, despite it being half six and the practice not being till nine, Harry had little choice but to get up and have a shower, grabbing all his gear and going down to breakfast before anyone else was even stirring. With his stomach doing somersaults, he picked at his food, managing a few mouthfuls and forming the rest into six piles, which he pushed around the plate, going over Chaser moves in his head. When the first students started entering the Great Hall, Harry decided to leave, but he was intercepted on his way by several students wishing him look and even more who glared at him as he passed, obviously not very happy he might be playing against their favourite team. In the Entrance Hall Harry was met by Tonks and Remus.  
  
"Alright Harry, looking forward to the step up to the big leagues?" asked Remus, smiling.  
  
"If looking forward to means you feel completely sick, then yeah I am," replied Harry, trying a small smile, but it didn't seem to fit.  
  
"You'll be fine Harry, you're just nervous. We got the day off so we'll be there supporting you," added Tonks  
  
"Thanks guys, I think I'll need it, most of the school seems upset I maybe up against their sides. I'd have thought they'd be happy, I've never even seen a league game before."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about Harry, they are bigger, stronger, faster and have more experience, but I've seen you on a broom, just enjoy it," said the werewolf with a grin.  
  
Harry laughed "Good pep talk Moony, if you'd have said they were going to kill me you'd make a great Divination teacher. I better go, don't want to be late for the first practice. I'll see you later, I hope." And Harry left through the massive doors, waving to his two summer teachers, who seemed to be inseparable, a fact which made Harry smile. In his opinion, Moony deserved to have some fun and he liked Tonks.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Much thanks to Dice who while grossly under appreciate by the Canadian Government is much appreciated by me !  



	20. The Reserves of the Pride

**Chapter 20**

_The Reserves of the Pride_

Harry walked slowly down to the pitch, knowing he was a good hour early. The morning was crisp and a light wind whipped across the Hogwarts' grounds. Harry could see the giant squid basking in the early morning sun, one of its enormous tentacles playfully slapping the surface of the lake, making ripples that a muggle surfer could probably ride to the shore. Harry was surprised to see Angus and a group of ten or so witches and wizards already stood around outside the changing rooms. As he approached, Angus spotted him and walked over to intercept him. Angus was smiling broadly as Harry approached and reached out a hand for Harry to shake. Harry shifted his broom from his right shoulder to his left and took Angus's proffered hand in a firm handshake. Harry was glad to see any even remotely familiar face, as the butterflies in his stomach had decided today was a good day for formation dive bombing, leaving him feeling decidedly sick. 

"You're early Harry," stated Angus, who looked bigger than Harry remembered, although Harry thought it might have something to do with the muggle track suit he was wearing. The grey flannel garment might have hung loosely over the man's frame but it did not hide his physique as effectively as a set of robes. Angus had broad shoulders and his upper arms looked bigger than Harry's thighs; it was obvious to Harry that Angus had once played Beater, the only position which required a player to have such a massive build.

"Obviously not that early, you're already here."

"The team wanted to get a feel for the place, have a look around. Most of us used to go to Hogwarts; it's a bit like coming home."

"It's the only place I've thought of as home," said Harry, matter-of-factly.

"Sorry Harry, that was insensitive of me. You know, I used to play against James; he was one hell of a Chaser and he never stopped moving. In fact, you play a lot like him. I was Beater for Ravenclaw in my final year when James just got on the Gryffindor team; best I've ever played against, couldn't get a Bludger within twenty feet of him."

Harry smiled warmly. He had realised last year that his father had been somewhat arrogant, but it was still good to hear people talk kindly about him.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," said Angus and he took him round the group telling Harry all the names. Harry was having difficulty remembering everyone but Angus, guessing this, told him not to worry, after playing with them a few times he pick them up.

"How come there are only two Beaters but six Chasers, two Keepers and two Seekers?" asked Harry.

"Well Beaters don't tend to get injured..." From the look of them Harry could see why, the two Beaters were enormous. "and it works out pretty well for practices. Anyway we're going to get changed people." The last part was aimed at the whole group. As they all walked towards the changing rooms, Harry automatically turned towards the Gryffindor changing room. Luckily, the rest of the players followed, sparing him any embarrassment. Harry put all his gear down in his usual spot and turned as Angus entered carrying a large bag, from which he started producing deep purple Quidditch robes with gold star on the chest and five yellow bibs. Angus handed Harry a set of robes and a bib and told him to get changed.

Harry hung the robes up on his peg and took off his top. As he did so, he got a funny feeling, like he was being watched and turned around to see two of the witches at the far side looking at him. Then one of them piped across the room at another one of the wizards changing at the far side. "Here Simon, I told you it wasn't only Beaters that did weights, look at Harry."

Simon turned and looked at Harry, but Harry said, "I don't lift weights," while turning a bright shade of scarlet.

One of the Beaters snorted, commenting "Come off it Harry, you don't get a physique like that flying about on a broomstick."

"I don't, I do a bit of fencing when I can and that's all, just sparring, nothing serious."

"Ooh, you can spar with me anytime, honey," said the other witch in a fake, overly girlie, voice.

Angus started laughing. "Leave him alone Mandy, he wouldn't last five minutes if you got your hands on him."

The rest of the team started laughing and Harry took the opportunity to quickly get his robes on, pulling the bib over his head. "Okay team let's get out there." Harry grabbed his broom and followed the coach out to the pitch, followed by the rest of the team. Simon approached him

"Don't worry about Mandy and Trisha they are just teasing, since you're fresh meat. Merlin is that a 'Firebolt'?" he exclaimed, spotting Harry's broom. "The rest of us aren't going to be able to keep up with you on that."

Harry smiled nervously, "I doubt you'll have any trouble. I've only been playing Chaser a month."

"Okay enough chatter you lot..." called Angus "Right, now, kick off and I'll have two laps, then four lengths up-down dives, eighty to ten feet."

The ten players kicked off and Mandy and Trisha sped off slightly ahead of the rest. Harry's nerves melted away; he was in his element here in the air and he flattened on his broom and blasted after the two witches. Harry could see he was going to have a little trouble catching up; they were fast. He bent all but flat to his broom, pushing it harder and finally, half way round the second lap he started edging past them. He finished the laps a few yards ahead of them, than turned towards the centre of the pitch. Facing the goals at the far end of the field, he flew up almost vertically, diving down hard to ten feet and pulled back up, soaring to eighty feet and diving again. He repeated this for the four lengths and then flew with the rest of the group to Angus, who was now at the side of the pitch on the half-way line.

"You trying to make us look bad Harry?" said Trisha, smiling.

"Yeah, Chasers aren't supposed to beat Seekers on laps," added Mandy.

It was Simon who replied, sparing Harry the embarrassment. "I forgot you two don't read anything but Witches Weekly. Harry was the youngest Gryffindor Seeker in a hundred years." His tone very playful and he winked at Harry. "He only changed to a decent position this year," he finished, smiling coquettishly at the icy looks he was getting from two witches. Mandy and Trisha scowled, then began to smile as they returned their attention to Harry, who had one of his lopsided grins plastered onto his face, fighting slightly not to laugh. 

"When you have quite finished," chimed in Angus, mounting his own broom "Face up, bibs versus robes. As we have a new player, we'll see how much you have all forgotten from last year. Practice match! Try not to kill anyone!" Angus waved his wand at the Quidditch box at the side of the field, opening it and releasing the balls it contained. He then blew a shiny silver whistle he wore on a chain round his neck and kicked of into the pale blue sky, closely followed by the witches and wizards who made up 'the Pride' reserves.

The next hour was a blur for Harry, never before had he played Quidditch like this. Every player was flying to limit all the time. The Quaffle flew between players who jinked, dived, looped and rolled all at maximum velocity. The Chasers and Beaters seemed to have a telepathic understanding of what their teammates were doing as the players raced around the pitch in a blur. Harry was almost unseated twice when he stopped to try and get his bearings only to be faced with a Bludger screaming directly towards him. Harry was completely lost in the game for the first five minutes, and made not a single pass or interception, let alone coming anywhere near scoring. As the time wore on, Harry gradually got used to the speed of the game and he started picking lines and passes effectively. As he became more comfortable, he began noticing the way the other players interacted with the Chasers. The Beaters were incredible, the Bludgers rocketed about the field, never aimed at targets but just in front, or to the right or left, forcing Chasers to abandon moves and passes. The Seekers dove repeatedly together to 'ooo's and 'ahh's of the crowd of spectators who had gathered in the bleachers, forcing each other to abandon the Snitch with little bumps and nudges.

After about thirty minutes Harry realized he was loving every second of this match. He had scored a few goals and had one blocked by a spectacular save; he had also used a couple of moves he had read about but had never tried before because, as good as his Gryffindor team mates were, they simply couldn't have completed the plays. Simon and the other Chasers, however, had little trouble and passes would be thrown long or short or dropped for a teammate flying underneath to catch, all with seamless precision. Harry had a warm feeling as he dodged yet another Bludger, faking a pass to the right, only to do a reverse pass to his left; this was how Quidditch was supposed to be played.

Twenty-five minutes later Harry was functioning faster than he ever thought he could, calling moves to his teammates and earning himself more time with the ball. The highlight of his game so far was a move he finished with the cheeky lob he had used against Ron in the Quidditch try outs, much to appreciation of a set of supporters in the Gryffindor stand.

The game was finally ended when Mandy performed an audacious Snitch catch, flying vertically down through the Chasers to pull out of the dive just before hitting the ground and taking the little golden ball, which was a foot from the turf an instant before Trisha. Trisha had had to loop round to avoid spearing Simon with her broom. The final score was 210-110 to the opposing side and Angus called them to the ground, stating it was a good first practice but there was definitely room for improvement and sent them all to change, calling Harry back for a word.

"What did you think?" asked the big man as he walked with Harry in the direction of the changing rooms.

"It was amazing..." puffed Harry, sweat dripping off him, as he wiped his sleeve across his forehead. "I've never imagined the game being so fast."

"You're a real natural. I was worried at the start, but you caught up quick. You know how many goals you scored?"

Harry shook his head "I didn't have time to think about it. I was having a hard enough time staying alive."

"Six, against players who have been playing most of their lives. You fly like you're an old dog. We're going to have a good season this year." Angus was smiling and he thumped Harry on the back, making Harry almost fall face down on the ground.

As they reached the entrance to the changing rooms, Remus and Tonks appeared at the tired boy's side. "Alright Harry, how was it?" asked the young Auror. Harry just beamed at her, despite his fatigue.

"That good then" said Remus, grinning.

Angus reappeared, excused himself for interrupting and said, "Look, we are going to 'The Broomsticks' for lunch. Can you come along? Help get to know the team a bit better. You play better when you really get to know your team mates and it's generally good for morale too."

Harry looked at Remus and Tonks hopefully. Tonks actually laughed at Harry, who looked like a nine year-old asking if he could go play with his friends. Harry's two protectors then exchanged a private look and turning to Harry, they smiled. Remus shrugged and told him "I'll just go clear it with Professor McGonagall. You'll have to take us with you, but it should be okay."

"Thanks Moony," said Harry happily, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet.

"Come on Harry, hurry up..." Tonks light-heartedly chastised. "Go get washed and changed. You don't wanna keep everyone waiting." 

"Yes Sir!" Harry saluted with a flourish, clicking his heels together. Then, moving with speed befitting the level of Quidditch he was now playing, Harry jumped out of range of a swinging right from the Auror, which was intended to be a clip round the ear.

Harry did as he was told and went and showered and changed, earning some wolf whistles from Mandy and Trisha. Harry was considerably less embarrassed now than by the two witches' earlier comments, as he had started to realise this was part of their way of handling a mostly male dressing room. Harry wondered what it must be like for women like Mandy and Trisha, playing a sport that was dominated by men. Aside from the Harpies, which Harry recalled Ron saying was traditionally an all-witch team, Quidditch was still played mostly by men. Harry left the changing rooms and was about to join his comrades when he realised he didn't have any money, so he pulled out his wand and concentrating on his cloak. Harry knew his money bag was in the inside hidden pocket, and muttered the incantation 'Accio cloak.'

Mandy had obviously noticed Harry performing the charm, and she spooked him slightly, but he managed to keep his focus, as she spoke over his shoulder. "It won't work from here honey, you'd be quicker to run up and get it." Harry ignored her, as he knew he'd gotten over that block in the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now summoning was one of his specialities and within thirty seconds the black cloak came hurtling towards him, finally landing over his outstretched arm.

"Always so sure of yaself weren't ya Mand?" came Tonks's voice from behind and to the right of him. Harry was amused by the look on the girl's face as Remus and Tonks walked up to her and Trisha. Both young women stood and stared, their mouths hanging open slightly. They recovered enough, after a few long seconds, to give Tonks a hug.

Harry interrupted the informal greetings and asked, "So, either you are really affectionate or you know each other?"

"Same year at school, Harry" replied Tonks chuckling at the cheeky young Gryffindor, "but different Houses."

"And here's us thinking you were mental becoming an Auror, but I can see why now, you get to be around all these cute young men." The comment was aimed in the general direction of Harry and Moony, but it was clear Mandy's eyes were fixed on Remus, who was, in turn, shifting uneasily.

"Come on Moony." said Harry. "We better get going before they drag you in the changing rooms and start ripping your clothes off." The three women all laughed and Remus blushed slightly and forced an uneasy smile. Harry was feeling more and more comfortable around the three women, realising that flirting was just a strange way of conducting a conversation. Harry had picked this up from Tonks during the summer and while initially he had been quite embarrassed, it was now coming more naturally.

Harry had a great time at the Wizard pub with the team; he thought it was funny that when they entered they were treated like they were muggle rock stars. The pub's patrons kept asking for autographs as they made their way through to a back room, which Madam Rosmerta had prepared for them. The popular proprietor of the famous wizarding pub even stayed to flirt around Angus, much to the amusement of the three young women. They ate a nice meal and Harry chatted with Simon, Mandy and Trisha about the league and their time at Hogwarts. Half-way through the meal, a witch dressed in a very tight fitting robe burst in and ran towards one of the Beaters, asking if 'he would sign these?' Harry had no idea what 'these' were because when she had said it Remus had almost wrestled him to the ground, covering his eyes with his hand.

Mandy, who was almost rolling around in laughter, managed to tell Remus he might as well let Harry see, adding, "After all, he is going to be the new pin-up boy for teen witches everywhere." Trisha, who was snickering almost as much as Mandy, promptly chimed in, "Yeah just ask Simon what it was like for him and he's not very good looking.'

"You didn't say that last night," said Simon with a wicked grin on his face. He then joined in to the teasing as he proceeded to scare Harry with stories of mental witches who would send him underwear and pictures of themselves, adding that he was eighteen when he was scouted. He further explained that Harry, being sixteen, fell into the adolescent wizard category and he should expect a few love letters after the first match. 

Tonks found all this very amusing and laughed for a long while after seeing the petrified look on Harry's face. The team and Harry's two guardians ate, drank and chatted happily for several hours before Remus told Harry it was probably time to get back and Harry bid them all farewell till the next practice. Harry also handed Angus the signed contract and thanked him for the opportunity. Angus told him 'it was a pleasure to have him' and 'he expected him to be one of the greats in the future.' Harry smiled, thinking it was pretty unlikely to happen; he was playing at the top of his game to even keep up with his teammates.

On his way back to Hogwarts, his guardians permitted Harry to visit Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and he replaced his favourite eagle feather quill with an almost identical one. They then returned to the school and, thanking Moony and Tonks repeatedly, Harry hurried up to the Gryffindor Common Room, to talk with his friends about his day. The last task was easier said than done, for as soon as he entered the room he was mobbed. After about five minutes of thanking people for their congratulations and avoiding the attention of a few over-zealous girls, he had had enough. Harry got rid of anyone above the fourth year with the threat of DA punishments and Hermione stepped in and rescued him, threatening every remaining fan with a detention with Filch for harassing Harry and disturbing the rest of the common room.

*****


	21. One Night Stand ?

**Chapter 21  
  
**_One Night Stand?  
  
  
  
_After the organised chaos which was the 'the Prides' Quidditch practice, Harry finally got to sit and talk to his friends. Initially, he simply answered the polite questions from Hermione and Ron about his team mates and Harry gave detailed description of each, and their personal habits. When he spoke about Mandy and Trisha's behaviour in the changing rooms, Ginny made a strange coughing noise that sounded strangely like "sluts". When Ron pressed his little sister about what she said, she quickly denied saying anything, while scowling at her brother the whole time. Ron had obviously heard exactly what she said and sat with an innocent grin playing on his mouth, despite his sister's death stares. Harry continued telling them about the training; when Ron interrupted a couple of times asking about the specifics of moves and formations he'd seen from the stands, Ginny, who had never ceased glaring at her brother and was far to interested in Harry to listen to her brother, quickly told him to "shut up". Harry continued for another ten minutes then ended telling them of 'The Three Broomsticks' and what Simon had said, before asking them about their days.  
  
While Harry didn't love Quidditch any less than when he started playing in his first year, the bespectacled, raven haired teen had come to recognise it as nothing more than a game and something he could do to unwind. The fact that he was a born competitor, who was constantly trying to prove himself helped too. This final point, no doubt, was fuelled by the years of psychological abuse he was subjected to at the Dursleys'. Not that Harry would even think about it, that's just 'how it was'. When you have a powerful madman hell bent on your murder, things like bigoted relatives, even those who are prone to small amounts of abuse and general unfairness are not really worthy of much attention. Despite this, Harry still hated talking about things specifically related to himself, he felt awkward and conceited; talking about being a member of 'the Prides' even if it was just the reserve side, still felt like he was singled out. This was the reason that, despite his desire to talk about things that worried him from Simon's warnings, Harry was trying to divert the conversation off on a tangent.   
  
The change of topic, however, lasted only a couple of minutes before Harry was bombarded with another salvo of questions, which he tried his best to answer. When he told his closest friends about the groupie who wanted the beater to sign 'these', Hermione and Ginny started giggling. Neither of the boys had any idea what was so funny and both looked confused, which only caused more laughing from the girls, and resulted in Ron getting into a bit of a huff. After another half hour the subject was thoroughly worn out, much to Harry's relief. The discussion had taken up the remainder of the afternoon, however, so the group all went to dinner together and managed to divert the attention of some of Harry's new unwanted fans and his even more unwanted adversaries. The rest of the weekend was a mixture of hanging around the common room playing chess and exploding snap and sitting quietly in the library finishing off assignments.  
  
Harry's main goal for the following week was trying to spend more time with his friends, he felt with everything that had happened he was being pushed away from them and he had come to realise he wasn't the same person without them. He had pretty much completed the Animagus transformation and Professor McGonagall had started taking notes of his appearance and markings to send to the Ministry so he could be registered; the resulting lack of Animagus lessons left him with a little more spare time to spend with his friends, or so Harry had thought. The instant Tonks had heard about the gaps in his schedule, she had arranged to meet him in the Room of Requirement and proceeded to give him dance lessons, which as it turned out, he quite enjoyed. The fencing training had left Harry lighter on his feet and considerably less awkward than he had been in years gone by; he was certainly nothing like the bow-legged Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum, who, while being a master on a broom, looked decidedly like 'a duck out of water' on land. Harry kept these lessons very quiet though, as he didn't feel like exposing himself to the ragging he would get if any of the boys from his year found out.  
  
During a study evening in the library he was surprised to see Ginny enter and sit at a table on her own; she was normally accompanied by a few people from her year. Harry and Ginny hadn't really been alone since the day she had split up from Neville. They hadn't been avoiding each other, in fact they spent time together each day but always in the company of others. Harry walked over to the table and asked the pretty redhead who already had her head buried in a book "What're you up to?"  
  
She looked up from behind the pages, "Oh, hi Harry, it's Potions. I'm not doing very well this year; there's so much reading to do that I can't seem to keep up and all the Quidditch practices are eating up all my spare time. How did you do it ?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I didn't, I was terrible at potions, couldn't get anything right. I got lucky on the OWL, the advanced question was about Polyjuice."  
  
"But you're like top of the year now?" she said with a slightly confused look.  
  
"It's amazing what a Summer with a very patient teacher, well and Hermione not in the class to beat me, can do for your grades. Making potions is pretty easy really; the hard part is knowing what the ingredients do. You want some help? I'm at a bit of a loose end."  
  
"If you really have nothing you'd rather be doing." Ginny started, giving Harry a smile that left him feeling that there was definitely nothing he'd rather be doing.  
  
"Nope, anyway it's always good to go over previous stuff, remind yourself what the foundations are."  
  
The pair spent a couple of hours working on Ginny's Potions homework. Harry spent a good deal of that time discreetly watching Ginny work, she had a cute way of sucking the end of her quill when she was thinking about what to write, and every so often she would flick her head to throw back the tendrils of red curls which had slipped from the bunch at the back out of her face. She had a pale complexion but it wasn't pasty; the monochromatic robes she wore suited her perfectly. Harry was just remembering what Ginny had looked like in robe shop in Diagon Alley wearing the gown he had hidden in the bottom of his trunk when Ginny interrupted his mental ramblings saying,  
  
"Knut for your thoughts."  
  
"I was just wondering if there will be a ball this year. I mean we haven't been allowed to Hogsmead and after the attack, I can't see one happening for a while and it might lift everyone's spirits," Harry said, quickly covering his inatentive behaviour.  
  
"Maybe you should suggest it, not that I think I'd want to go. I have nothing to wear."  
  
"I get that. I doubt my dress robes fit very well anymore. I haven't got a new set since the fourth year and I've grown a bit since then." He was determined to not let on to Ginny that he had the perfect dress for her, she just didn't know.  
  
Ginny laughed quietly. "Just a little?" she asked, poking him in the chest, which despite not being bulky was still quite well developed and definitely wiry. The unfortunate effect of the physical contact was to cause both teenagers to blush and search quickly for a continuation to the conversation. It was Ginny who succeeded stating, "With the money you earn from 'the Prides', you could have a tailor come to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry was thankful for the escape from this topic and jumped at the opportunity to go off on a tangent. "That's another thing; I really don't feel like I've done anything for that money, I have been trying to think of something to do with it."  
  
"Harry I watched you practice. By the end of the session, I couldn't believe it; I knew you were good, but you looked like you had been playing professionally for years. From what you said I realize that you weren't aware of it, but the others sometimes struggled to keep up."   
  
Harry really didn't know what to say; he had felt at ease by the end of the practice but he didn't think he was any better than any of the others. His teammates all seemed so good in their positions, he had thought he was just getting used to playing with them and they had been much better than he was. His train of thought was interrupted when Ginny said "Right, all done...", then she asked, with a smile on her face, "How have you been getting on with your studies?"  
  
"I think I'm pretty much done with some of them. I'll be registered soon, if that's what you meant."  
  
From the grin he got in response he guessed it was. "So you're going to show me then?"  
  
"If you like. It won't take long," replied Harry, surprised by the disappointed look she gave him.  
  
"I kind of liked sitting with a cat for a while. I never had a pet, and it was quite therapeutic."  
  
"So I'm your pet now am I? Oh well, I can think of a lot worse things to be" said Harry rather flirtatiously. "Come on then," and he picked up her bag for her and they walked to the Room of Requirement together. When they arrived Harry had a little trouble concentrating on what he wanted from the room, since he would be spending time alone with Ginny. This conflict was apparent when he and Ginny entered the room. The lighting was low and indirect, while the multiple sofas had been replaced by just one, positioned in front of a crackling fire which had large soft rug in front of it.  
  
"This is rather comfortable... it's really nice," said Ginny kicking off the sandals she was wearing and curling her legs under herself as she sat on the sofa. Harry put her bag down and, after focusing for a few seconds, transformed into his lion form. He then padded over and sat on the rug in front of her.  
  
"That's so cool Harry," Ginny said with a grin. As she started running her fingers through his mane, Ginny talked to him about a letter she had received from her mum and the twins, telling him about things at the Ministry and Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes which apparently was doing very well. Harry wondered if Ginny knew what she was doing to him with all the petting; he was feeling rather light headed. The youngest Weasley seemed to be quite comfortable with Harry the lion, a fact which Harry was very happy about. Far be it from him to deny her time with his lion form, especially when he felt like he did now. Ginny seemed to be chatting away happily as she absently scratched behind Harry's ears. After about twenty minutes she went quiet and got up from the sofa; she slid down onto the soft rug and leaned against Harry; Harry, in turn, put his head on outstretched paws, and, dozy from the heat of the fire and the girl stroking his head, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
When Harry woke the next morning he was confused; he wasn't in the dorms, and he was hungry, no, scratch that, he was starving! He opened his eyes and realised he could see perfectly, he was still in his lion form and there was something warm next to him. He moved his head down carefully to see what it was. To his shock and no amount of horror, its was Ginny; she was curled up next to him, her head lying on one of his forelegs. Harry's other front leg was placed gently over her waist, meaning her back was pressed up against his chest and he could feel the movements of her breathing. Harry's stirring caused Ginny yawn, then as she also started to come to her senses, she noticed the reality of the situation.  
  
"Oh Merlin, we're still here together," she stated rolling away from him as he transformed back to his human form feeling his muscles ache; he had never spent the night as a lion before.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I guess I was just comfortable and dozed off." Then, as the humour of the situation began to sink he, he grined and stated the obvious, "We spent the night together."  
  
"And you better not tell anyone!" said Ginny pointing a finger at him trying, unsuccessfuly, to hide the amusement on her face. "What would Ron say, it's not like he'd believe me if I said you were a lion at the time. Merlin, he'd flip and that's not even saying what would happen if any of my other brothers found out."  
"I wouldn't have said anything anyway, even without the threat of your brothers after my blood."  
  
"I know Harry I was just teasing; apart from the fact I smell of cat, I had a good night sleep" and she smiled at him. "What time is it?"  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "Just gone six, we've got a couple of hours before breakfast. I guess we should get back to the dorms, as I don't think we have to worry about being seen, since no one will be up."  
Ginny agreed and they headed out the room, only to be stopped short a few seconds later.  
  
"What are you two doing?" came a low growling voice from behind them in the corridor. For a brief instant Harry thought his heart had stopped from shock and he felt Ginny's apprehension as she froze beside him. Harry slowly turned round, all the time offering promises to good behaviour in exchange for this not being a teacher to whichever higher being was listening. When he finally finished turning and could see his assailant, he was so relieved he let out a long audible breath. In front of him stood the familiar form of Remus Lupin with Nymthadora Tonks standing next to him.   
  
Remus stood with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face; he was, Harry thought irreverently, doing a pretty credable impression of Professor McGonagall. Tonks, in contrast, stood with hands in the pockets of a leather jacket, and the young Metamorphic Auror was sporting a decidedly amused look. The two Gryffindor students stood stunned for several long seconds before regaining a modicum of control.  
  
"Nothing, we were just going back to the dorms." said Harry, looking nervous.  
  
"Yeah, to pick up our books before breakfast" added Ginny.   
  
"What I mean is, 'Why are you two leaving that room this early in the morning, together'?" questioned Remus in his most fatherly tone.   
  
"We fell asleep yesterday evening, we didn't mean too, but we'd been studying and must have been more tired than we thought" said Harry not wanting to lie to his old teacher, while Ginny nodded in agreement. The truth, while embarrassing, was completely innocent and since Remus and Tonks were not teachers, they knew if Remus believed them they would not get in any trouble.  
  
"Well okay, I guess it's 'innocent till proven guilty'. You want to do a bit of training Harry?" said Harry's mentor and Harry was thankful Moony was prepared to trust him. Remus instantly got a beaming response from Harry, Tonks and Ginny, who quickly asked,  
  
"Can I watch?"  
  
"If you don't distract them too much" said Tonks "They are playing with big knives."  
  
Harry and Remus laughed as the four entered the Room of Requirement which had changed to their typical spar-ing format. The girls took a seat on the bleachers as Harry and Moony stretched and then picked up their swords.  
  
Both Harry and Moony were showing off a bit and they both knew it, hence the extra large smiles on their faces, but they were no less careful as they whirled through a half hour practice. Steel flashed and their bodies moved so quickly they were just a blur but every thrust and cut was no less measured and controlled. As the two swordsmen came to the end of the half hour, they saluted each other and replaced their weapons in the racks. By unspoken agreement, they toweled off their sweat-sodden heads before returning to the girls, who radiated identical looks of glee.  
  
"You both almost killed each other about a hundred times." said Ginny, a comment which drew laughter from Harry and Moony.  
  
"That's what I thought when I first watched," said Tonks "but they insist they aren't even trying; it's like dancing for little boys," she finished with a mischievous grin.  
  
It was Ginny's turn to laugh, and the four chatted happily as the two adults escorted the students back to the dorms. As they got within sight of Gryfindor tower, Moony suggested that, if asked, they could say they simply got up very early so Harry could train with Moony and Ginny wanted to watch. Harry and Ginny agreed, and waved good morning to their friends as they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. Harry managed to get a shower, change his clothes, and collect his books for the day before any of his roommates woke. He was sitting in the common room with Ginny when Ron appeared, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Where did you two get to last night?"  
  
"We were just working in the library until late" stated Ginny.  
  
"And why are you up so early?"  
  
"I did a bit of training, and Ginny decided to come and watch" said Harry, thankful for Moony's advise as it satisfied Ron's curiosity without further questioning. They all waited for Hermione and, when questioned about their absence, they gave her Moony's explanation again. Hermione, who was always more inquisitive than Ron, looked suspiciously at them, but accepted the explanation and the friends all went to breakfast together.  
  
The remaining days before the weekend passed without incident, apart from increased sneering from groups of Slytherins ahead of 'The Prides' first reserve match against Puddlemere United reserves; a game which, after another training session during the week, Harry was looking forward to.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Sorry to everyone for the lengthy delay on this chapter, I promise its business as usual now, thank you all for your patience. I was hoping I'd hit 500 reviews in the delay but can't have it all. At least I have Dice (my Beta reader) back so I can start posting againing. Before you start complaining at least we are here again. There are at least 8 chapters already written but a little delay between posts lets me carry on writing.   
  
Thanx for still reading and the very nice e-mails from ppl wondering if I accidentental splinched myself and was in St Mungos.  
  
Till next time hope you enjoy this chapter   
  
~~ Jonny   



	22. The Prides' Vs Puddlemere

**Chapter 22  
**   
  
_The Prides Vs Puddlemere  
_   
  
  
  
  
The morning of the first match Harry rose early and decided to go to the Great Hall to try and get a quiet breakfast alone. He was feeling a little jittery about the game, and he wasn't interested in being the centre of attention when he ate. When he entered through the massive oak doors, he got a bit of a shock; there were at least fifty witches and wizards wandering around where the staff table used to be. That table had been replaced with two larger tables and a space left in front, where this unusual crowd was currently mingling. Harry walked up to the front to get a closer look and recognised Angus and the rest of the team, spread out individually amongst small groups, chatting amicably with the strangers gathered in the Hall. The large man noticed Harry almost immediately and excused himself from two witches and a wizard, who all seemed to have been immersed in the conversation.  
  
  
"This is the circus Harry..." explained the big man. "They are members of the press and unfortunately both teams have to talk with them before we get to eat." The disgust in his voice reminded Harry amusingly of Ron. Angus seemed to have very similar priorities in life: Quidditch and food, not necessarily in that order. "Come on, I'll introduce you to a few and whatever you do, be careful what you say. Then again, I suppose you know that." This comment brought a slight frown to Harry's face; he had hoped that maybe the Quidditch press was slightly less hostile than the gossip columnists who seemed to make up the majority of the Daily Prophet's reporters.   
  
  
Following Angus' lead, Harry had visited six groups of reporters. When questioned about the game, he chose noncommittal answers, saying things like 'It's a team game', 'I just hope I'm able to play in a few matches' and 'this is a big step for me'. When questioned about a few things relating to Voldemort, Harry was forced to use 'No comment'; much to the appreciation of Angus and the disappointment of the journalists. The seventh group Harry was introduced to contained two people he already knew.  
  
  
"Harry, great to see you" said Oliver Wood, looking the part of a professional Quidditch player; well built, with broad shoulders and his close cut hair and firm jaw giving him a rough look, albeit one that was lightened considerably by the smile he now wore on his face.  
  
  
The pair shook hands in a way that made it obvious to all who witnessed they were long time friends.  
  
  
"Hello Harry" said the second familiar face from behind bejewelled spectacles.  
  
  
"Hiya Oliver, Rita." The faces of Harry and the reporter must have appeared quite sickening to an outsider, as both had adopted equally sugary smiles. Closer attention would have shown, however, that there was little affection in their eyes.   
  
  
Rita Skeeter bombarded the pair with a long list of questions, about 'How they knew each other,?' 'What it would be like to play on opposite teams?', 'What Oliver thought of Harry's change of position?' and 'How many goals Harry would score past his old Quidditch captain?' Harry and Oliver answered them with well rehearsed clichés like, 'It's a funny old game' and 'Anything can happen out on the pitch'. Harry found that all the times he had borrowed Quidditch Weekly from Ron were really quite useful as he recalled all the ways players answered these impossible questions. The Quidditch section of the interview apparently over; the witch informed the pair that she was working for 'Teen Witch Weekly' and her readers would like to know more about them. Before either of them could refuse, Rita was on them in her time-honoured style, firing another salvo of questions about their personal lives, girls, money, fame and the Quidditch lifestyle. Wincing slightly, the two young men tried to answer truthfully, while never giving out too much information. When 'The Circus' had finally drawn to a conclusion, thanks to an announcement from the two coaches, the two teams separated from the reporters and went to their separate tables to have a little breakfast.   
  
  
Harry was feeling a little worn out by all the attention and ate only sparingly before they all left for the changing rooms. He couldn't help comparing this morning to his first Quidditch match; he hadn't eaten much then either. As they left for the pitch, there was a moment when both Harry and Oliver tried to go the Gryffindor changing room, but Oliver averted any awkwardness by laughing and stating 'Old habits die hard and I'm the visitor now.' So Oliver turned around and promptly walked briskly down the corridor to the Ravenclaw changing room accompanied by his teammates. Harry couldn't help but noticing they all looked pretty big, with the exception of a slight wizard who Harry presumed played Seeker and wondered, not for the first time, if maybe he was a little out of his depth. Then Harry smiled, remembering what Ginny had said to him and knew if she thought he was good enough, he would do his best to prove himself.  
  
  
In no time at all the team was changed and was presented with the starting roster for the game. Harry was startled to realize that he was on the starting rotation, with Simon and Andy being the other Chasers. Then, before the shock of Angus's decision had time to properly sink in, 'the Prides' were all subjected to an aggressive and awe-inspiring pre-match talk. Then in his booming voice Angus ordered the team out to the pitch, adding a final instruction of 'Win this one'. They entered the stadium to a roar of applause; Harry was stunned at how much louder it was than the House matches. The captains shook hands, the whistle blew, and the balls were up! Within moments Harry could feel the difference between this and House games; he'd thought the practices were fast, but they were nothing compared to this. The pace as frantic as Harry could ever have imagined, and the teams proved to be very evenly matched. After a quarter of an hour, the score remained deadlocked at nil-nil. Several players, including Harry, had had shots on goal but all of the shots had been blocked by the team's respective Keepers. The players who were having the most success were the beaters; they seemed to have almost knocked every player from their brooms at one point or another. Harry had a very near miss when he was almost sandwiched between the two heavy balls fired at him. Only a shout from Simon and an instinctive mid air pirouette saved Harry from serious injury. When Angus shouted for a timeout from the sidelines and 'the Prides' returned to the ground for instructions, it became painfully evident he was not pleased.  
  
  
  
What followed was a lot of shouting and fist-waving and when the team returned to the air Harry thought it looked like it had done some good. Simon quickly intercepted a long pass and performed a fake scissors with Andrew, before performing a one-handed round the back pass to Harry. This showboater's trick had the desired effect, completely fooling Harry's marker and leaving Harry a clear run at the hoops. Harry flattened on his broom, leaving a Bludger that had been struck at him in his wake and entered the scoring area. He performed a jink designed to increase the difficulty of another Bludger attack as he sped towards the hoops. Oliver had hung back, preventing Harry's speciality, the lob, which he was obvious forewarned about. Harry began to set up for a fake left, but Oliver suddenly tore out at him, flying straight at him arms spread, steering with his knees. Harry slowed, rolled and dived slightly and Oliver, who had been expecting an early shot, flew straight over his head, allowing Harry a simple throw through the centre ring for the first points of the game.  
  
  
Harry's teammates joined him as he swooped round and returned to their own half of the field, all congratulating each other. The goal boosted 'The Prides' confidence and soon they were playing like they did in practice, moves carried out at full speed with smiles on their faces. Puddlemere fought back but were being out played by the Chasers as they started to settle into the game. Their focus was evident, they were diving harder, their passing was more mixed and creative, and with heightened levels of confidence, they began to pull off some decidedly cheeky plays. Simon excelled at this, although every one had to admit that his very best was when he had taken a Quaffle facing away from the Puddlemere hoops and thrown it over his shoulder in a looping arc into the left hoop over Oliver Wood's head without even looking. Oliver, who had been coming out to meet him, was forced to turn to watch it sail through the left ring.  
  
  
Harry saw Mandy finally take the Snitch in a death-defying catch; she was upside down flying no handed and the snitch was only feet from the upright that supported the rings. Playing chicken with one of the goal posts, Mandy had grasped the tiny golden ball and swerved off and only by twisting her body did she manage to avoid the contact. 'The Prides' were up forty points before this spectacular catch, making it a victory. Harry had had a good game, scoring six goals, including one of his lobs. The final score of 260-70 clearly delighted Angus, who was bouncing around red-faced from shouting. After a fair bit of mid-air hand slapping, the team returned to their coach and were almost mobbed by fans and reporters. Harry thought this was a bit much for a reserves game and just showed how seriously Quidditch was actually taken by the Wizarding world. When Harry saw Oliver Wood surrounded by a large group of crying girls of varying ages, he fought his way in and grabbed his old captain's hand, and gave it a firm shake, saying. "Good game Oliver."  
  
  
"Should have had you as Chaser in the team from the look of it. Well played Harry, the crazy fans might have a new pin up boy, not that I won't miss them a little." Looking around at the massive group of screaming girls, Harry and Oliver started laughing at the absurdity of it all. The former teammates walked back to the changing rooms together, talking about the current Gryffindor team and the run of success now enjoyed by their house. Harry diplomatically accredited Oliver's training and captaincy with this success, informing him his management style had lived on in all the Gryffindor captains since his departure. They finally parted company to go into the changing rooms and when Harry enter he found his team mates had already started celebrating. Mandy cheerful informed him that the match had been broadcast on the wizarding wireless and Harry had won man of the match. As he wasn't old enough for the prize, a bottle of 'Firebrand Whiskey', they had already opened it and the team was apparently doing their best to finish it before his return, so he wouldn't be disheartened by not being able to drink it, of course.  
  
  
Both teams ate lunch in the Great Hall and Harry was glad to see that any animosity the teams had on the field was left behind as the old Hogwarts students chatted about their time on the house Quidditch teams and great victories won on the old pitch. Mandy and Trisha seemed to have other plans, the pair had taken a shine to Oliver and fuelled by a fair quantity of whiskey, were making rather unsubtly attempts to seduce him, much to everyone's amusement, except perhaps Oliver, who had the look of a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. Harry, however, had a feeling that maybe Oliver was acting, he seemed to have a slight twinkle in his eye, which suggested he was enjoying himself. When lunch was finally over, the other players left. Oliver, Harry noted, looked particularly happy, although whether it was to get away or carry on elsewhere, Harry didn't know.   
  
  
With his first Quidditch match over, Harry headed straight for the library. Since his game had overlapped with his usual studying with Hannah, they had arranged to do it later. He found his friend in their usual spot, surrounded by books, and they soon fell into their usual routine of Potions theory. This lasted a couple of hours before they could take no more reading about the effects of highly poisonous animals venoms. By unspoken consent, they decided to give potions a rest and they started talking about charms and the current topic, which, it turned out, both were having trouble with.  
  
  
Oddly enough, their saviour from an unsuccessful piece of homework arrived shortly into their conversation. "Hermione! Perfect timing; do you have radar for poor students needing your talents?" said Harry knowing full well the effect flattery had on Hermione.  
  
  
"I was just coming here to do some Charms research," replied Hermione blushing, but she quickly regaining her composure and added, "and I could hardly describe you two as poor students. What is it Hogwarts's Aurors-to-be need help with?"  
  
  
"One of your specialities: charms," said Hannah, picking up on Harry's technique.  
  
  
"Enough you two," said Hermione, smiling but with still rosy cheeks. "But we can't practice charms here," she added, directing her attention at Harry.  
  
  
"The Room of Requirement it is then."   
  
  
Harry and Hannah collected their things, checked out a couple of books and the three proceeded to the seventh floor. Once there, Hannah explained she was having trouble with the Protean charm. Hermione instantly started explaining the theory behind the charm and the reasons why it would fail; after the previous year and the number of coins she had made for the DA Society, Hermione had plenty of experience with the Protean charm. An hour before dinner, both Harry and Hannah had successfully charmed various objects to act as magical signals, which was the true purpose of the charm; Hermione had also instructed them on ways to change the charm to have slightly different effects, including the warming effect of the coins she used to announce DA meetings to the founding members. Harry had particular success combining it with a summoning charm, while the effects where considerably weaker, Hermione had confirmed she had felt a slight pull from the coin towards the paperweight Harry had charmed when it was activated.  
  
  
The three left just before six that evening and went to dinner together, only parting company with a couple of wisecracks when they reached their respective tables. Harry sat next to Ginny who was smiling at him. "You were really good out there today, I couldn't believe it was so fast."  
  
  
"That's what I thought at the first practice, but you do get used to it, and the other Chasers make it easier."  
  
  
"Who was the other young Chaser for the Prides?" asked Parvati, leaning into the conversation. Ginny scowled at her and Harry smiled as he guessed she was being quite protective of him.  
  
  
"That's Simon; he's really nice, quite quiet, unless he's on a broom or dealing with Mandy or Trisha." replied Harry  
  
  
"They're the two pretty Seekers?" asked his classmate. "Is he seeing one of them?"  
  
  
"I think they are all single, but I could be wrong." This time Ginny stared at Harry, and Harry leaned over and whispered to her "but they're not a patch on a girl I already know." Ginny put her hand over her mouth and gasped at his comment, going scarlet and Harry just smiled at her. Unbeknownst to him, he was getting a few strange looks from around the Great Hall. Ron soon joined them and the conversation moved on to the next Gryffindor match. Ron was particularly enthusiastic after the morning's game; he was all over Harry asking him to diagram many of the plays 'The Prides' had used. Harry quickly realized that if the Chasers were asked to execute these plays having only seen them used at full speed, the effort would be useless, and so he asked Ron if he could come to practice to go over them in person. Ron agreed immediately, leaving Harry with the sneaking suspicion he had been set up.   
  
  
Gryffindor practices had become almost as heavily attended as the matches and it was quite amusing to hear the usual crowd noises when simply trying out new plays and practising flying. The whole team had improved no end but none more so than Ginny; she was totally at home in the air and didn't mind the more conniving side of the game. Harry had tried to mark her in a short practice match at the end of one session and found she was more than capable of losing him, faking dives, flying fast then stopping forcing him to veer off or using other players as screens once she had seen the Snitch. She was determined and aggressive and the agility of the slight girl meant even the miniature golden ball was hard pushed to out manoeuvre her. The twins were also looking stronger, still working in almost perfect unison. Harry couldn't get over how they played just liked the Weasley twins, hard but always fair, unless protecting their team mates demanded more, then armed with a bat and their skill on brooms they looked deadly. They seemed quieter than Fred and George but maybe that was their youth and Harry could picture those two growing to become the schools trouble-makers. All in all, Ron had assembled a very strong side; Slytherin played Hufflepuff this weekend so it would be a good gauge of the team's chances this year but Harry could already see that the team would do well.  
  
  
The week preceding the match flew by. Harry found himself as busy as he had ever been in his years at Hogwarts; much to his own amusement, he had come to quite enjoy his dance lesson with Tonks as being a welcome break from the usual school routine and he enjoyed being able to spend time with Tonks and Remus, who always came to the room with her. Sometimes they even practised a little fencing after Harry had mastered another dance step. On a couple of occasions, much to both adults amusement, Harry literally danced when sparing, doing a little cha-cha-cha to avoid a lunge and position his feet again. Tonks had commented he looked more graceful with a sword, again making Remus laugh as he added. 'Yeah like a fairy'. This caused Harry to hit Moony on the arm quite hard, causing Moony's grin to fade as he rubbed his arm.  
  
  
The problem was that Harry's feeling of uneasiness had returned. He knew security around the castle was tighter than ever, it was just he knew something wasn't right and it was this feeling that lead him one evening to rush back to the sixth year boys room for his invisibility cloak, an item he hadn't touched since the skirmish in London. The reason he had wanted his cloak was because he had seen a group of students, mostly from Slytherin and all from the sixth and seventh years, hanging around the entrance hall after dinner that evening. When Harry returned to the Hall he had found them gone but he had an idea that the group had gone outside so he silently opened the massive doors and exited out into the darkness, which as the year progressed, was falling significantly earlier. His suspicions were confirmed when he caught glimpse of a few figures lit by a combination of the pale moonlight and the ambient glow from the castle windows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Editor's Note: My apologies to all the readers of this story for the delay in getting up the last chapter. Jonny has been very gracious in taking the blame, but it's all my fault, between holidays and a rather unpleasant week in the hospital. St. Mungo's it's not. Nonetheless, Jonny chose to stick with me as his editor, and I want to thank all of you, and him, for having patience with me.  
  
Dice  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. The Skull and Serpent

**Chapter 23  
**   
  
_The Skull and Serpent  
_   
  
Harry moved across the Hogwarts lawn subconsciously, trading off making no noise for traversing the distance quickly. He had to get to a lot closer or he would lose this strange group if they got too far ahead. Harry reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest about twenty seconds after the last figure entered, just in time to allow him to follow the retreating students. From that point it was considerably easier as the group seemed less concerned with stealth once in the thick cover of the trees and even chatted a little as they walked along. Harry caught snippets of conversations about lessons and teachers, someone who sounded familiar commented that they thought Snape had gone soft and was cut off by a sneer that Harry instantly recognised as Malfoy's saying he was still head of their house. Confirming Harry's suspicions that most, if not all, of this group was comprised of Slytherins.  
  
As the group proceeded into the wood along a little used path, Harry tried to work out numbers and put names to as many voices as he could, besides Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle where definitely amongst them, but he still couldn't place the first voice he had recognised. The group, followed silently by Harry under his fathers old cloak, carried on along some hidden path for another ten minutes winding their way deeper into the dark wood, never once lighting their wands, which annoyed Harry further as he tripped over several large roots and had scrapes on his hands where he had prevented himself from falling flat on his face. When they finally came to halt Harry was surprised to see a little stone structure protruding from the forest floor, almost like a sunken flat roofed cottage, but over the years grasses and vines had grown over its surface and Harry assumed it would be completely unrecognisable from the air, even if you were looking directly at the tiny clearing.  
  
Several voices started a low chant and a sort of entrance appeared as a large slab that had been perfectly matched and seamless, so it was completely indistinguishable from the rest of the wall, slid down into the ground leaving a small straight set of stairs which the group started to descend. Harry could clearly see, as they filed into the entrance, that this group of students contained thirteen members. Harry didn't dare risk following them, but skirted round the outside of the structure and found a small slot in the far wall just above the ground and while the angle made it possible to only view the tops of the heads of the group. Harry's position did facilitate eaves dropping on the students and their meeting turned out to be a rather unusual. There was a discussion of how they had failed three times already but the fourth time wouldn't fail, which was accompanied my murmurs of approval, Draco had spoken next advising the members that their target was adapt at escaping impossible situations and they must be patient. Draco who was obviously in some sort of position of authority said something about 'The Chapter of the Skull and Serpent' and how they had never failed to succeed to complete a task in its thousand year history. The blonde Slytherin's little speech continued saying that the members here where the best at Hogwarts and their futures as leaders and decision makers of the future was secured. These comments where met with the sound of stomping of the members feet and a couple of animated affirmations and what followed seemed like some sort of weird chanting ritual in a language Harry didn't understand.  
  
These students really did seem to be in some sort of weird cult, 'trust Draco to be their leader.' The 'Chapter of the Skull and Serpent' now that was obvious, the Dark Mark was a skull with a serpent protruding from it's mouth, this group must be like junior Death Eaters. Questions spun through Harry's head, 'How were they getting away with it?' and 'How long had it been going on?" being the most prominent.  
  
Harry thought to himself that maybe this group was the reason Hogwarts had been different this year. Were they really talking about him though? Had these people really helped orchestrate the attacks by the Death Eaters? What was the third attempt? If they were talking about attacks on Harry, they must be in league with Voldemort, the evil wizard's followers had attacked at Kings Cross and at Sirius's memorial, but he didn't know of another attempt. He was so deep in thought Harry almost missed the group's departure from the strange meeting place and he was lucky he snapped to attention in time to catch the last stragglers leaving for he had no idea where he was or the way back to the castle. So Harry followed this strange group back to the castle and he realised who another member was. Harry was trying to convince himself otherwise, because he couldn't believe it, she couldn't, and wouldn't, but Harry was almost positive. One of the shorter figures walking at the back of the group was most certainly Cho Chang. It was this revelation that made him forget the other voice he had recognised, Harry's mind was in turmoil she had been Cedric's girlfriend then Harry's last year and a member of the DA. Admittedly they hadn't really spoken since the end of last term but what would make someone join a society in league with a man who killed your first boyfriend. Did Cho really hate him so much that she would be part of a group trying to kill him, or at best, a group that was dedicated to causing someone else grievous harm.  
  
As the group got closer to the edge of the forest Harry could see the glow from the windows and left the path into the slightly thicker wooded area that was the forest. Harry moved as quickly as he could in the limited light and thick tangle of undergrowth around him, still managing to overtake the returning students. Harry hurried back to the entrance opening it only slightly before slipping through and heading straight for the Gryffindor Common Room removing his cloak as he approached and giving the password to the fat lady. When inside he immediately sought out his friends, not that he wanted to talk about what he had just seen, he was still in a state of disbelieving shock. Harry wanted to be with them because he knew they offered a line of defence against the unwanted attention Harry had been getting recently. He sat in a chair next to Ron who was beating Neville at chess, glad of the temporary distraction Neville asked him where he'd been. Harry had responded that he was sorry, but couldn't tell them right now he just needed some time to think and get things together in his head, which granted him some looks of both curiosity and a hint of fear. Harry couldn't really blame them their looks of fear. Remembering back to the previous year, he shuddered, he might have lost everyone of his friends due to intentional solitude, only that his friends were all very special people was he saved from a very lonely life.  
  
After a couple of hours just sitting around, the common room had all but emptied, Harry's friends had tried to carry on with what they had been doing but kept throwing glances at their friend, it was Ginny who first spoke to him encouraged by a couple of gestures from Ron and Hermione. Harry inwardly smiled at this, some unspoken word now had the redhead as official speaker of the group and they probably remembered the previous year. During that year the only one of his friends to ever tell him off and stand up for them had been the youngest Weasley, smiling inwardly she normally got her way too, especially with Harry.  
  
"Right I've had enough Harry James Potter." Harry looked up and saw the girl standing in front of him hands on her hips, looking quite oddly like Mrs Weasley about to reprimand the twins and Harry knew she meant it she never used his full name. "What's going on? If you think we're going to let you shut us out anymore you can forget it, you'd have thought you'd learned your lesson from last year, we all care about you and I for one am not going to let you do it and don't you dare think about arguing." the heads of all his friends nodded in agreement as Ginny paused for breath about to resume her verbal attack, but Harry accepted her comments and interrupted.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you, Hermione can you make sure we aren't over heard." He didn't need to ask the slightly bushy haired witch twice. Hermione already had her wand out and cast a silencing charm around the group. After it was completed, Harry took a couple of deep breaths and proceeded to tell the captive audience about the events of the night. When he had finished his companions where all stunned, it was Hermione who recovered first and vocalised what they were all probably thinking.  
  
"I can't believe she's so messed up, sorry Harry, but she must have gone mad and I wonder who the other person was you said you recognised."  
  
"Well they where pretty short and they all seemed to be in the sixth year up, so I think it must have been a girl." deduced Harry.  
  
"You're going to have to be careful Harry, it definitely sounds like they are out to get you." added Ron "We should probably try and keep an eye on the ones we know about."  
  
"I think you should tell Dumbledore, Harry they might have had something to do with the attack on the school." Ginny stated. There was unanimous approval for this idea and Harry promised he would do it first thing in the morning, the group chatted for another hour about what they should do, throwing ideas around. Some of Ron's where completely unfeasible but being chastised by Hermione no longer seemed to affect his confidence and he was not less active with his suggestions. The month of learning tactics in DADA, had taught Ron that sometimes being extreme proved to be the most effective solution to a problem. Finally Harry told the others he was tired and was going to bed and this signalled the departure of the group of friends to their dorms.  
  
The following morning Harry woke early and washed and dressed wanting to go to the Headmasters office before anyone else woke but was surprised to find Ginny waiting for him in the common room, "I thought you might like a bit of moral support." said the pretty girl smiling at him.  
  
"That and you wanted to make sure I went to see the Headmaster?" questioned Harry and was given his answer when Ginny blushed and shrugged. Harry laughed "Well I guess after last year I can't complain too much." and the smile returned to his friends face. "Come on then, I have no idea what the password is so we might be outside for a while. The pair walked together to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters office. Harry was smiling when he used the same password and was admitted entrance to the castle's inner sanctum, no matter what was happening spending time with Ginny always seemed to leave him feeling happier than before. The pair walked into the Headmaster's study to be greeted with a quick burst of song from Fawkes and a 'Good morning' from the old wizard. The Headmaster proceeded to ask how he could help the pair, Harry explained his previous evening's excursion and the members he had recognised, by the time he had finished the twinkle that usually inhabited the wizard's eyes wasn't present. Albus Dumbledore asked Harry several questions concerning the evening and thanked the pair for coming to him first. The Headmaster told them it was probably best if the fewer people that knew of this society the better, so after their brief meeting Harry and Ginny returned to the common room, to find the rest of the group waiting for them.  
  
"I'm starting to get the feeling you lot have my life planned out for me." said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Just the important stuff Harry we know how you sulk when people tell you how to play Quidditch." replied Hermione and Harry laughed when he saw the look she got from Ron when he realised she was implying Quidditch wasn't important. Harry and Ginny informed them of the meeting with Dumbledore and the need for secrecy and after they had all finished the short question and answer they set off for the Great Hall for breakfast, which turned out to be quite light hearted.  
  
The following weeks progressed quickly, lessons remained taxing and the requirement for long hours of study was no less necessary. Harry and the two youngest Weasleys practised Quidditch as hard as always and DA continued to be a very popular study aid. Hermione, Ron and Ginny all being prefects had taken on the roll of keeping an eye on some of the members of the 'Snake and Serpent Chapter' which Harry had identified. They had the advantage that they regularly had to patrol the corridors and they had a perfectly good excuse if they happened to be in the dungeons or near either of the towers which housed the rest of the students. They all claimed to be a little bit mystified everything was extremely quiet, apart from reporting that they appeared to be completely normal students and as far as they could tell not up to anything untoward, they had nothing to report. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that they had continued their activities they had just discovered a way to do it undetected, that or they had help. When Harry voiced his opinion Ron whole heartedly agreed saying that Professor Snape was bound to be helping them. As much as Harry disliked the man he really knew that there was no way he was helping this weird cult as they where almost certainly junior Death Eaters.  
  
It was towards the end of the fortnight that Harry, feeling the morale of his friends was ebbing, approached Professor McGonagall following a Transfiguration lesson. "Ah Mr Potter, I'm pleased you have stayed I have something to show you." And the teacher produced an official looking certificate from her drawer handing it to him, "You are now the eighth official Animagus this century." Harry smiled as he studied the document that clearly stated his markings and breed and type of animal and it was signed by the Head of the Department for Control of Magical Creatures, which Harry thought was unusual and asked the Professor about it. She had a scowl on her face as she told him that for some reason Animagi when transformed where considered magical creatures and he could tell from her tone she didn't approve.  
  
Harry thanked her and then was asked what he wanted to discuss, to which he replied, "Well the students have been kept on Hogwarts grounds for quite a while now, I know it is the safest place to be Professor and I just get the feeling they need cheering up a bit. I remember how excited everyone was about the Yule Ball in the fourth year and thought that maybe if a ball was organised for the end of term it might give everyone something to look forward too."  
  
The stern Professors face softened just slightly. "While I can not speak for the rest of the staff, personally I think that it is an excellent suggestion and I very much doubt there will be any objections. When did you think would be the most appropriate time to hold this function."  
  
"Err ... Well I know most of the students enjoy being with their families over Christmas, so perhaps we could have it on the last Saturday of term so no one has lessons the following day, would it be better to restrict it to third years and above again Professor? I mean I don't want to exclude anyone but the last ball continued till quite late.  
  
"The date is most suitable, it will also give the elves sufficient time to prepare the hall, and I believe for a formal event it is always better to restrict the attendance to older students who are also more inclined to behave properly. I will discuss your suggestion with the rest of the staff but I am in no doubt it will gain majority approval." she stated "And if that will be all Mr Potter I have to prepare for my next lesson I have found since the creation of your Society the Gryffindor fourth years have been one of the most demanding." she added with a slight smile. "I don't think I have ever had to answer so many questions asked in my classes."  
  
Harry, boosted by his successful trip to Professor McGonagall, hurried from the Transfiguration teacher's classroom to the Gryffindor house to collect his things for the next lesson where he met Hermione in the common room obviously with a free period writing a letter, he fill her in on his most recent meeting and she grinned back at him commenting she thought it was an excellent idea. Harry really wanted to find Ginny straight away but knew if he didn't hurry he'd be late for charms and he was looking forward to duelling the professor, as over the last weeks he had perfected the 'Plenus Aegis' charm and was gradually strengthening it to a point his higher level shield could deflect most of the obscure jinxes, hexes and charms the little wizard could throw at him. Curiously this absolutely delighted Professor Flitwick who seemed pleased that he was constantly being pushed to find more and more ancient magic to use against his student. Harry was always happy after these lessons, you couldn't help enjoy the manic energy the tiny wizard seemed to have in bountiful supply, and the fact that he was always smiling seemed to rub of on anyone who spent the time to share his company.  
  
First of all a huge apology for the time I've had away from this story, my life needed to be put back in order.  
  
Many thanx to Hermione Green who has become my new editor and I reckon has done a great job. Thank you too for all the reviews they are much appreciated and I read every one of them.  
  
Next chapter should be up in a few weeks so if you enjoy the story keep a look out.  
  
See Ya  
Jonny  



End file.
